Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes
by SorasOblivion
Summary: The gang finally returns home to Destiny Islands, and things begin to go back to normal. Or do they? Sora has frustrations with his love life, and Axel pops from the grave with startling news of a new villain and a dark plot. SoraxRiku, Akuroku, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: (Updated) Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic so all feedback is greatly appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW! If you like it, tell me; if you hate it, tell me; if you have some advice or suggestions, tell me. This going to get very intense. Trust me. Well sit back and enjoy the ride. This is only the beginning...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I am merely a fan with the utmost appreciation for the series.**

**Updated: I've been meaning to come back and edit/revamp parts of this story for a very long time, and now seems like the perfect time; especially since it gives me a reason to procrastinate my next story XD I'm still only at chapter 5 at the moment, but in time I'll fix up the entire story and hopefully the majority of its mistakes. P.S. Thank you so much for everyone's comments, support, and constructive criticism. I couldn't have done it without all of you ^_^ Anyways...that's all!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home**

The sun setting over the horizon blazed like a flaming fireball, slowly sinking beneath the ocean's serenity. The waves lightly sloshed along the shore, spreading seaweed and demolishing the last remnants of sandcastles from earlier on in the day. I could taste the familiar, salty breeze that was gently caressing the surface of my skin. After wanting to escape from these islands for so long, who'd have thought that it would feel this good to finally be back...home.

Life was finally getting back into the normal swing of things now that the Organization was defeated. Riku, Kairi, and I were finally able to return home to the Destiny Islands and relax without having to worry about the forces of Darkness crawling down our backs 24/7. It appeared that our duties as Keyblade masters were complete, or at least on hold for the time being. Everything was finally falling back into place, and it seemed that we would finally be able to live out normal lives for once like average teens. This was something that we thought would never happen after what we had gone through already. Maybe the time has finally come for me to finally tell-

"Sora!" a voice called from the distance.

I looked over to see a smiling Riku making his way down the beach. He looked so happy for the first time in ages. It reminded me of the good times we had together when we were younger. The swords fights, careless adventures, and simply laying out in the sand all day being beach bums. Those were the good times where thoughts of death and darkness never entered any of our minds. I wonder how things would have turned out if we were never thrown into the whole struggle between Darkness and Light; if we'd never became Keyblade Masters; if we simply remained on this island, left wondering what else was out there besides our tiny little island. Would we all be together still? Would I even be the same the person that I am today? It was these thoughts that were surfacing now more than ever.

"What have you been up to ya goof?" said Riku as he plopped down beside me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I felt my body heat up at the closeness of our bodies, and a light blush began to form on my face. I tried to turn away without being too obvious, so he wouldn't see me lighting up like a ripe strawberry. You'd think that being around Riku my entire life would have given me some immunity to prevent this from always happening, but I guess that would be too convenient. If only he knew how much I truly loved him though. I've wanted to tell him for so many years, but what if he hates me for it? I couldn't live with that...I just couldn't. Having Riku hate me...well that's worse than any-

"Earth to Sora," came Riku as his waving hands finally came into focus. "What are you thinking up in that thick skull of yours?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I grinned instinctively. "It just amazes me how peaceful things are, ya know? I'm still not used to all of this."

"I know what you mean, Sora. We've been fighting for so long it just seems too normal to be real," responded Riku.

"Exactly, Riku," I agreed.

I turned back to see Riku's beautiful, aquamarine eyes gazing off towards the last glimpse of the sun. He looked so statuesque and perfect. The way his silver hair flowed over his sculpted shoulders and back. And how his pale skin appeared to glisten even without the rays of sunlight. Riku was just perfect and always made me feel safe and warm when I was with him. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep these feelings to myself. It eats at me every time I see him; every time I think of him. It just hurts too much being so close to him yet so far. I have to tell him even if means facing his rejection. It's better than living a lie and suffering the rest of my life.

"Riku," I started.

"Yeah, Sora," he answered, gazing straight into my eyes, our faces only inches apart.

"There's something I-"

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi was steadily trudging over the sand, waving energetically at us.

Leave it to Kairi to get in the way as usual. She stopped in front of us bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "I knew I'd find you guys here." She stood up, pushing the stray strands of hair behind her ears. She gave that classic grin of hers, and I couldn't stay mad at her. Who could? It didn't matter how many times she got in the way or needed rescuing, I couldn't hold it against her when it came down to it.

"What's got you so excited that you had to run all the way out here to tell us?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe you guys wanted to come to Tidus's party tonight. I don't really want to go alone, because things are still kinda awkward, ya know. We've only been back two weeks, and it's still a little weird for people. It's kinda hard to explain how we had to travel from world to world fighting the forces of darkness in order to save universe from destruction. That would go over well. Anyways...I'd feel much more comfortable if you guys were to tag along. That way it wouldn't be so weird. So, what do you guys say?" she asked happily.

I was trying to think up some excuse that wouldn't hurt her feelings, but would still get the job done. I needed something that wouldn't be too out there or she might catch on to it. The gears were turning rapidly in my brain, but I was coming up blank. Just when I was about to make up something ridiculous, Riku beat me to the punch.

"Actually," began Riku, "Sora and I had already made plans for tonight, Kairi. I wish you would have told us sooner silly, and maybe we could have been able to work things out."

They looked at each other for a moment, and something seemed to register between the two of them. "Oh, of course. It's fine really. I'll just drag Selphie along, and it should be ok. Sorry for interrupting. Have fun you two."

She left skipping with joy, and somehow I felt as though I had totally missed something between the two of them. I don't know exactly what it was, but it was definitely something fishy. It's like they have their own special language that I am obviously not fluent in...

"What was it you were saying, Sora?" spoke Riku, interrupting my thoughts.

Well I guess it was finally time for me to speak up and tell the truth. My hands were shaking from nerves and my mouth felt like it had been in a drought for months. I turned back to Riku, gathering up what little courage I had and started hesitantly, "Oh, uh...well...I think...I think that-"

There was loud vacuum sound and then a loud splash on the beach. Jeez! How many times am I gonna be interrupted...this is hard enough as it is, people. You'd think they could give a guy a break when he is trying to confess his love to his best friend; it's not the easiest thing in the world...I looked over to see what was making all of the commotion and was dumbstruck. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or what to think. It was Axel on his hands and knees, clothes torn and bloodied. This was absolutely impossible. People don't just spring from the dead like this.

"Axel! But you're supposed to-" I babbled.

"Dead," Axel cut in. "I know squirt. You don't need to tell me twice. I would love to sit and have a little chat with you over some tea and scones, but we don't have time for that. I need the three...wait, where's the spunky little redhead?"

"Never here when you need her," answered Riku sarcastically.

At that moment, however, the same spunky little redhead was sprinting back towards us like our earlier encounter with her. Riku's jaw dropped at the sight of Kairi coming closer to where we were standing.

"How does she do that every time?" Riku gawked. "She somehow manages to show up at the most random times. It's uncanny..."

"I must admit, she's gotten pretty good at popping in and out unexpectedly," I added, amazed by her extraordinary ability. "It's quite impressive."

"Axel!" she huffed, gasping for air as she managed to reach us. Kairi looked as though she had just run a marathon without any prior training; so pretty much she looked like a beached whale gasping for life.

"In the flesh," announced Axel and gave a flamboyant little twirl.

"How'd you know that something was happening over here?" I questioned her. "It's like you have a GPS for action and drama."

"Well for starters, I have been noticing an increasing amount of dark energy recently..." she started. Riku and I glared at her for not managing to share this little bit of information with us. "Oops...well don't be mad at me. You guys were so happy, and I figured that maybe it was just me imagining it or something. I didn't want to spoil our little bit of happiness over something that might have been nothing. Anyways, as I was heading over towards Selphie's, there was this huge spike of dark energy, and I knew that I couldn't ignore it and would have to tell you what was going on...whatever this thing might be. I made up some excuse for Selphie, ditched her and the party, and raced back here to tell you guys as fast as I could. This is why I stand before you now. So what exactly is going on around here, and why is Axel alive?"

"I didn't feel any huge surge of energy," I said, feeling let down that it wasn't me, the true 'Keyblade Master' who was informing everyone of the present predicament. I can't help but feel a little let down by all of this.

"It must be a Princess thing I guess," she said proudly, flicking her hair.

"Modest much Kairi," Riku retorted.

"Well at least-" she began defensively.

"We don't have time for this you guys!" Axel shouted. "We need to get to somewhere safe, so that we can talk about what's going on. I have a lot of information to explain, and this is not the ideal place to be doing it. Demyx and Zexion should be getting to the hideout sometime soon, that is, if they managed to escape alive..." he trailed off remorsefully.

"You mean," I said. "The Organization is back? But how? We-"

"Not here, Sora," Axel answered. "Once we get to the hideout, I'll explain everything. I promise." Axel gave a half-hearted smile, and then turned to open a dark portal. He spun around and gestured toward the darkness. "You coming?" He walked forward and disappeared.

My head was spinning with confused thoughts and fears about what could have happened to bring about this situation. The group looked at each other with the same thoughts in mind. So much for the peaceful getaway from all of the danger and adventure. How typical...

"Do you think we can trust him?" Riku asked.

"He has done a lot of bad things in the past, but Axel did sacrifice his life to protect me from that swarm of Nobodies. Plus, I know that Roxas definitely trusts him." I closed my eyes and looked deep inside myself. There, before me, stood Roxas as clear as day. I glanced over at him, and he simply nodded. That was all the reassurance that I needed. "And so do I."

"Axel was the one who brought me to you guys when I was stuck on the island, too. He didn't have to go out of his way to do that for us. We'll trust him for the time being and figure out what comes next when it happens," she replied. "I guess we should get going if things are as bad as Axel says they are." She jumped into the portal and vanished in the darkness.

I looked over at Riku, and his eyes met with mine. I was just moments away from telling him my true feelings. Why do things always have to get in the way? He smiled, and it felt that, in that very moment, he somehow knew exactly what I was thinking. Nah, he couldn't have. Could he? He turned towards the entrance and casually walked into the darkness without saying a word.

I turned around to take one last look around. I looked up to see the stars gleaming and the moon's light illuminating everything so clearly. The palm trees flowed from side to side and the ocean's waves ebbed in and out. It was so peaceful; so soothing. This was home, and I had to leave it once more for who knows how long; maybe permanently. I turned around reluctantly, and ran into the unknown. I could have never guessed what plans the future had for me and everyone else, but hard times were definitely ahead us. For where there is Light, the Darkness is sure to be close behind.

* * *

**A/N: I would love to hear what you guys think. So just take a second, and tell me what you think so far. And trust me...there is much more to come. Thanks ^_^**

**-SorasOblivion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: I'm so excited. Four reviews! That is four more than I thought I would have. A big thanks to NinjaSheik, Chyuouko No Miyuzu, AyameXToushiro, and akuzexu-akuno-zemyx-yum for being my first reviewers. I hope you'll stay with me until the end. A big thanks to akuzexu for telling me about the whole he/I thing. I went back and fixed that. I was having trouble with the whole first person/third person POV. I always write in third person, but I really wanted this story to be in the first person. Anyways, enough with rambling. This chapter introduces what has been going on behind the scenes and starts to get into the real plot of things. Hope you guys like it XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I am merely a fan with the utmost appreciation for the series**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revival**

I was swimming in a pool of thick, overwhelming darkness. Everything was black and felt so cold and empty. Where were the others? Did I somehow manage to get lost in the dark abyss? I wonder if something happened to the them. My head was spinning in circles, and my chest felt like it was being crushed. I was panicking and didn't know what to do as the heaviness of silence began to engulf my entire body. This feeling was unbearable, and I just wanted it to disappear. I wanted my body, my mind to just go numb. Anything to save me from this...

"I don't know what to do," I cried aloud squeezing my eyes tightly closed, hoping it would just end already. This Darkness was just too much for me to endure. My limbs began to grow weak and limp. I could sense myself slipping away from consciousness as everything I knew began to melt around me.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar vacuum sound as before on the island. My eyes fluttered open, and I was once again bathed in the light of day. My eyes were still fuzzy trying to adjust to the drastic change in scenery, but I felt relieved and free from restraint once again. I no longer bared the constricting weight of the darkness, which had almost driven me over the edge. I tried to regain my composure and the stability of my body.

"You alright, Sora?" came Riku's concerned voice. "Did you run into trouble or something? You don't look so good," he continued, placing his hand softly to my cheek.

His touch was so warm and kind. "It's nothing. I'm fine, " I lied with a cheesy smile, running my hand through my chocolate locks. I don't think I would ever be able to shake that feeling from my mind. I looked around to see where exactly Axel had taken us and what this so-called 'hideout' was.

It was definitely bright in here to say the least, but I was not going to complain after what I had just been through. There were large archways surrounding every side of this peculiar little room. Light shone in from all sides, making everything feel so warm and comforting. It's not exactly the type of place I'd figure the Organization would choose to set up camp in. There was something oddly familiar about this place, however, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It just made me feel comfortable and at ease, but it wasn't quite right.

"I feel like I've been here before but that can't be," I said, starting to make my way towards an opening in one of the archways.

"That's because you have," spoke Axel. "Well, sorta. Roxas and I used to come here all the time to relax from all the stresses of the Organization. It was our cozy little getaway that none of the other Nobodies new about, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Oh well...I guess it doesn't really matter at this point. Things are way beyond secrecy at this point."

I walked over to one of the numerous openings to gaze out and what I saw was none other then the shimmering landscape of Twilight Town. I knew I had recognized it! The sound of bells came chiming from all sides. It was so soothing...almost like being home again.

"It is home," came an unexpected voice. "Well, home to me at least."

It took me a second for the words to register. After a few seconds though, I realized that it was Roxas who was communicating with me. I assume that no one else could hear it, because no one was itching to make a response, especially not Axel.

"It has been quite some time buddy, hasn't it?" I mentally replied.

"Yeah, too long, Sora," answered Roxas. "I wish I could be there to experience it in the flesh...I'd give anything to be with you guys."

"Me too, Rox. Me too." I rotated back around to face the group.

"This must be the enormous clock tower in the center of Twilight Town, am I right?" I turned to question Axel, making my way over towards Riku.

Since I had escaped the dark void and landed in the clock tower, I hadn't even noticed Kairi and the two other cloaked figures in the opposite corner of the room. After closer inspection, it appeared that the two other figures were none other then Zexion and Demyx. And from the looks of it, Demyx appeared to be unconscious on the floor while Kairi and Zexion were tending to his wounds. I guess this is what Axel had mentioned when he was talking about if they made it here alive. Why would members of the Organization now be alive and be considered targets? Things just weren't adding up in my head.

"You'd be right kiddo," answered Axel playfully. "For some reason, Twilight Town seems to be able to avoid detection from the Organization, which is the precise reason why I chose this spot for our perfect little hideout to escape those evil bastards."

"That has to be the first intelligent idea that you've had throughout your measly little life," mocked Zexion as he walked up next to Axel. Kairi shortly followed, working her way over to stand beside Riku and I.

"Ouch, that really hurts, Zexion," retorted Axel sarcastically.

"Anyways," said Zexion, "Demyx seems to be recovering well. Kairi and I managed to clean his wounds and bandage him up. Besides some minor cuts and bruises, he appears to be fine. His body is simply exhausted from trying to hold out against Larxene and Vexen in battle."

"So what exactly is going on, you two," Riku asked bluntly, gesturing to Axel and Zexion.

"Where to begin, where to begin...?" Axel thought aloud. "Let's see, I suppose I'll start with how it all began: my revival. I remember feeling stiff and confused, which was the odd thing because not five seconds ago I wasn't feeling a thing. I felt nothing. Thought nothing. Was nothing. Zip. Nada. Any who, all of sudden I was opening my eyes as the door to one of those nifty little pods opened before me; you know the one's you went to sleep in when your memories were being altered, Sora?"

I nodded. I remembered those all too well and frankly didn't care to be in one ever again. A very unsettling chill flowed through me in that moment.

"Well, like I was saying. The door opened and there before me stood some man with waste-length, black hair wearing Organization robes. His name, we came to find out... was Dryxl. The funny thing is that I knew who this man was and yet had never met him before, which I didn't know at the time. He was clearly not one of the original members, but it was like my memory was full of static. I came out to find that it wasn't just me who had been revived, but all of the other members as well, excluding Roxas of course," he winked towards my direction.

I felt a flutter in my heart. Well that was weird.

Zexion cut in, "The strangest thing of all though is that none of us had any recollection of our previous lives. It was as though we had been reprogrammed by this Drxyl as puppets to do his bidding. Little did he know, however, that the effects of his brainwashing would slowly begin to fade, and the old memories of our past lives would begin to come back into focus. This is where Axel, Demyx, and I come into the scheme of things."

"My turn," interrupted Axel. "The three of us started to remember everything and of course, we didn't want to be pawns in Dryxl's twisted plot. We had enough of that in the our first run through life and didn't want to be dragged into that downward spiral a second time. We knew that we were going to need the help of the Keyblade Masters, hence you guys, if we ever hoped of defeating him and the Organization. Demyx and I were discussing the final arrangements of our great escape when Larxene and Vexen overheard our conversation."

"Ungh, uhh," groaned Demyx from the corner as he managed to prop himself up against the wall. He struggled to regain balance and steady himself.

"Demyx, you should be resting," spoke Zexion sounding oddly concerned as he made his way over to help his friend.

"I'm fine, Zexy. Let me pick up where Axel left off. I can manage."

"Don't call me that, and you are not fine! If you haven't noticed, you almost died!" yelled Zexion. "If I hadn't gotten there in time to save your sorry ass, you wouldn't be here right now. Don't you understand that? You're so dense!"

"Aww, you're too good to me. Zexy," smirked Demyx.

Zexion crossed his arms angrily and glared, "Next time you're on the verge of death, don't come crying to me." He stomped off to stand to the right of Axel. "If you're going to continue the story, do it already. If you haven't noticed, we don't have all day, you know."

"Like Axel was saying," started Demyx, making his way slowly over towards Axel's left. "Larxene and Vexen overheard our plans of escape and attacked us by surprise. They got in some major hits before we could even begin retaliating. Otherwise, the two of us could have easily taken them." Demyx looked to his right grinning, and Axel nodded cooly in acknowledgement. "I told Axel that I would hold them off with my water clones, so that he could hopefully get to you guys for help. The two of them, however, were much too strong for me in my present state, and things didn't look too good for me. I-"

"Which is where I come in," broke in Zexion. "I overheard the commotion and guessed that Larxene and Vexen had learned of our plans. I quickly thought up a solution and used my illusionary abilities to transform into Dryxl. I entered the room, and everyone ceased fighting. I ordered Larxene and Vexen to leave the situation to me, and that I would handle the traitor. They immediately bowed and disappeared through the darkness without daring to argue; lucky for us. I untransformed and ran over to tattered and rather pathetic looking Demyx to help him. I told him that we had to get to the hideout now before anyone else found us. If we didn't, we'd have the entire Organization on our backs. I quickly teleported us here without detection, and that's that," finished Zexion.

"Not again! I can't believe that all of this happening," I groaned. "I was finally getting used to this new life without fighting, and now we're getting sucked right back in to some devious plot. It's totally not fair. Why can't the dark forces just give up and leave us alone? Don't we deserve the chance to just live normal lives."

"Life's not fair, kid," replied Axel.

"My question is, what exactly does this Dryxl plan to do now that he's resurrected the Organization?" Kairi spoke up softly. "He has to have some reason for bringing you all back from the dead."

Axel hesitated, "Are you absolutely sure you want to know?"

"Of course!" The three Keyblade Masters shouted.

Axel began, "Well, uh...he...he wants-"

"He wants to destroy Kingdom Hearts," Zexion calmly butt in.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun...The plot thickens. Tell me what you guys think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated or simple good jobs are awesome too (writers like to know they're doing something right ^_^). I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. I have thoughts about what's going to happen next, but I'm writing a lot of it as it pieces together while I'm writing. Let me know what you think.**

**-SorasOblivion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: Four more reviews! It means a lot you guys. Thanks for sticking with me so far; it makes things go a lot smoother. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and it's much longer than the first two. Heated debates, emotional breakdowns, and so much more. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Split Decisions**

"Destroy Kingdom Hearts!" I screamed. "But Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds. Destroying that would-"

"Destroy everything...pretty much," added Zexion solemnly.

"What exactly does this Dryxl guy have to gain by annihilating the universe?" questioned Riku. "If everything is gone, what is he gonna have left to rule; what is he planning to do afterwards?"

"Dunno," answered Axel. "You'd think he would trust any of us with the master plan of his. All we were instructed to do was gather as many hearts as we could. It's not like any of us were stupid enough to question the guy's motives; not even Demyx is that dense..."

"Hey, I resent that," responded Demyx indignantly.

This was so much to take it at once. We have faced enemies before who had wanted to obtain the power held within Kingdom Hearts, but never had we faced something quite like this. The Organization was now back together, and there was some mysterious man named Dryxl who wanted to destroy the universe. We barely survived the Organization last time, and who knows what kind of power they're packing this time with this new guy pulling the strings. What if this is the end?

I just want to be back on the islands, relaxing and spending time with Kairi, Riku, and the others. Ok, so mostly Riku. Sue me. Oh why couldn't I have been a normal kid and enjoy a simple life for once?

"So what do you expect us to do about all of this?" came Kairi's voice.

"Go in there and do the whole Keyblade Masters getup," answered Axel optimistically. "Ya know, the same way you did it last time."

"Last time I checked, there are six of us, including you three, up against 9 Organization members and Dryxl, who we know absolutely nothing about except the fact that 'he can bring people back from the dead.' Yeah, that's definitely a bright idea," she finished sarcastically.

"No need to get vicious, girly," replied Axel. "We're all friends here."

"Are we really?" challenged Riku.

"Would we honestly have risked our own lives to bring you here, only to pretend to be on your side and tell you everything that the Organization is planning," responded Demyx. "That makes a lot of sense."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've been deceived," continued Riku gazing over in Zexion's direction. He had, in his last life, manipulated Riku, going so far as to use Sora's appearance against him.

"You little brat!" shouted Demyx as he stomped towards Riku.

"Calm down, Demyx," pleaded Zexion. "They have a right to-"

"No! We risked our necks just for a chance to tell these oblivious misfits about what's been going on around here, and they have the indecency to accuse us of misleading them! It's a load of shit! That's what it is!"

Thoughts and voices were swirling in my head, and everyone around me was yelling back and forth at one another. My body was starting feeling heavy again like being in the darkness from before, and the room was starting to spin. I can't take this anymore; it's too much responsibility for me to handle. I covered my ears hoping that I could escape this nightmare thrown upon us and just wake up already. No more Heartless or Nobodies or Darkness; just to be happy and carefree for once. Is that so much to ask for? Haven't we earned a break?

"Don't call us misfits!" shouted Kairi. "Just because you think you're some cool hotshot who thinks that he knows everything does not make you any better than us! I think we should just-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed, my emotions finally reaching their boiling point.

Everyone went silent in shock. I looked around for the nearest exit, wanting to run away from all of this, and found a flight of stairs leading down. I ran down them as fast as I could just hoping that it would all just disappear for good.

The group was stunned, not really knowing what to do. This wasn't the cheerful, upbeat Sora everyone was used to. Something was seriously wrong.

After a few moments, Riku finally spoke up, "I'll go after him," and started making his way towards the stairs.

"No, I think it's best you stay here for now." replied Axel. "I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. That way, if things get rough, I'll be able to teleport him out of the there safely." Axel smiled and awaited the boys approval. Green eyes met blue, as a soundless conversation flowed between them. After some serious thought, Riku nodded approvingly, deciding that Axel had made a valid point.

"Be back in a jiffy. Try not to miss me while I'm gone," remarked Axel.

The others watched as his flaming, red hair bounced behind him as he quickly disappeared down below.

* * *

I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going as I made my way out into the busy street. I just knew I had to keep moving, so that I could grasp what was happening and sort things out. Dodging around small clusters of people, I began to notice some familiar places from my journey here in the past. I recognized a few shops and even a couple of faces here and there. Or maybe it wasn't my memories that I was experiencing, but me tapping into those of Roxas. Ever since our battle with the Organization, I could feel something different in the connection that the two of us shared but couldn't quite explain it. I eventually ended up along the street containing the entrance to the woods leading to the old mansion. I felt like, somehow, this is where I needed to be.

I hopped through the opening in the wall and started to weave through the maze of trees. Glimmers of light shone through the thick canopy above, illuminating patches of the dimly lit forest. It was so quiet and peaceful; not a sound from the outside city could be heard within it. I wanted to sit down and enjoy the tranquility, but I felt I had to keep going.

I saw light ahead becoming brighter and brighter as I continued on. It was the sunlight shining from the nearby exit at the other end of the woods. I regretfully left the comfort of the woods and found myself standing in a familiar plot of land. The gates to the mansion lied just ahead. This is where it all began last time.

"I don't wanna fight anymore," I said to myself.

"I know what you mean," replied Axel, scaring me half to death. "Roxas and I used to say it all the time." I felt that familiar flutter in my heart once again. "He always talked about how fed up he was with the Organization and how we should just get up and leave together, but I was too afraid to follow my heart; that is, if I had a heart. He told me that he couldn't wait around for me forever though, so that's when he left in search of answers to his existence...without me. I was so stupid then," he finished, covering his face with his hands.

"No you weren't, Axel," I responded. "I remember when Riku, Kairi, and I were building our raft with the plans of sailing away from our island home. I wanted to go so badly but at the same time, I was scared shitless by thoughts of the unknown. It's not a small decision to leave behind everything that you know just for a chance at the possibility things could work out."

"Really?" questioned Axel.

"Really," I replied, grinning happily that I was able to share my thoughts and fears with someone else for a change.

"Can I ask you something personal, Sora," started Axel. "Did Roxas ever mention...did he ever tell-"

"Looky what we've got here," interrupted an annoying female voice he knew he recognized. "A bunch of sad-looking losers."

"It appears we've found one of our missing traitors, and he's brought a little bonus with him," issued another familiar voice, "A Keyblade Master."

"Sora! We have to get out of here now!" yelled Axel.

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere sweethearts," spoke the woman's voice. "You see, Dryxl would not be pleased if we were to simply let you get away. And I, personally, do not want to be on his bad side."

Two hooded figures materialized, on either side of Axel and I. They lowered their hoods to reveal themselves. One was a slender woman with blonde hair gelled straight back. The other was an even skinnier man with long blond hair with long bangs parted on either side of his face.

"Larxene and Vexen, just as I thought," said Axel venemously.

"You don't look too happy to see us, doll," replied Larxene mockingly.

"Yeah, because you only tried to kill Demyx and I, you bitch!" spat Axel.

"Not a very nice thing to say to your executioner, Axel. Master Dryxl wasn't pleased to hear about the betrayal by the three of you. He's ordered us to eliminate you sad little bunch," finished Larxene.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sora," uttered Vexen.

"I can't say the feeling's mutual," retorted Sora.

"Well it's your lucky day. Master wants to keep you and your friends alive for the time being. You should feel honored. As for Axel, however, it'll be the last time he walks the ground we tread upon," said Vexen as his icy shield appeared upon his left arm. A bone-chilling breeze issued from his body, sending shivers all throughout my body.

"It's been real, Axel," gestured Larxene. "Have fun with him, Vexen. Sora's all mine." Lightning sparked around her, and throwing knives formed between each of her slender fingers.

I nudged Axel's shoulder, "Let's show these assholes who they're messing with, eh Axel?" I summoned the Kingdom Key into my hands, taking a fighting stance. These guys picked the wrong time to pick a fight. I was in no mode for it.

"You got it, partner," responded Axel, summoning his chakrams in a blaze of fire. "Piece of cake."

Vexen charged after Axel ferociously, intending to kill while Larxene rushed towards me with determination burning in those devilish eyes. The sound of metal against metal rang throughout the clearing, breaking the serenity that was previously so calming. The two groups separated from one another, retaliating from the initial attack. Vexen and Axel flew off in one direction, and Larxene and I bolted off in the other.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against me, Vexen! You were always the weakest link in the Organization, spending all of your time playing with your test tubes and toys when you should have been training for combat. You're mine," shouted Axel, throwing his fiery rings at the scientist.

"Things have changed, you fool," roared Vexen as he deflected Axel's attack with his shield. "Master Dryxl has given us more than enough power to defeat you weaklings. You should have thought twice before betraying us. There's no coming back now!"

They charged at one another once more, matching each other blow for blow. Neither one seemed to take an advantage over the other. It seemed that this battle was going to prove more difficult than expected.

Meanwhile, Larxene and I were taking part in our own heated skirmish off in the distance, and this bitch was seriously starting to piss me off. I leapt backwards, attempting to retreat momentarily and regain my composure.

Larxene didn't miss a beat, as lightning began to dance in the palm of her hands. "Take this, brat."

Electricity surged hastily towards me. "Reflect," I managed to call out, only a second before it hit. The energy merely bounced off my protective barrier, flying off in all directions.

She charged towards me throwing two handfuls of her deadly knives, "Block these!"

"Gladly!" I watched as the knives came flying in my direction. I quickly raised my keyblade in defense to deflect the knives. One...two...three, four, five...

Slice! "Argh!" I screamed in agony. I felt the the burning sensation as one knife gashed open my right shoulder. Seven...eight...nine...slice! It was now my left leg feeling the sting of her razor sharp blades. I'd underestimated her abilities and was now suffering the consequences.

"You've gotten slow and careless, Sora!" she cackled maniacally. "What happened to the warrior who once defeated me. It seems that he disappeared in Castle Oblivion while we manipulated your weak little heart."

"That's what you think, wench!" I cried while I charged directly at her full force. I will not let this crazy woman take me down so easily. Who does she think she is?

"Goodbye, love!" muttered Larxene, raising her hands in preparation. "Thunderous Crash!"

I knew as soon as she said it, something big was coming. The ground rumbled hungrily, sending waves of energy beneath me. I looked up just in time to see an enormous amount of lightning come surging down from the sky. Here it comes!

I raised my keyblade for protection, "Reflect!"

A tremendous force came pounding down on me, but I was still standing. For a second, I thought that I had managed to save myself once again, but that was not the case. I started hearing a cracking sound coming from above. My shield was failing! I made one last effort, managing to throw myself sideways just as the energy came crashing down. I thought I had avoided it, but my body flared with electricity. My mind and body were consumed by unimaginable pain, and suddenly there was nothing. I think I'm dead.

"I thought this was going to be easy, Vexen," teased Axel.

"It's about time I stopped toying with you, Axel," responded Vexen calmly. "I grow tired of this nonsense. Absolute Zero!"

A wave of freezing wind surged towards the redhead. Axel braced himself firmly, calling forth a wall of fire to protect him from the attack. The icy wave, however, proved to be much stronger than he had anticipated. His fire was beginning to slowly diminish, and without it, the icy wave would freeze him solid; it would be over in seconds if he didn't think of something fast.

"He wasn't lying when he said he'd gotten stronger," thought Axel. "If I don't do something quick, I'm going to become a human popsicle. Think, Axel, think...got it!"

Axel called forth all of his remaining power from within. "Eternal Flame!" he shouted throwing his chakrams around the attack towards Vexen.

Vexen ducked to dodge the incoming barrage. "You've gotten weak _and_ sloppy, Axel!" harassed Vexen. "Honestly, I don't know what Xemnas saw in you to begin with."

"No, Vexen!" he retorted. "You're becoming foolish listening to this new, crazed master of yours!"

His chakrams came hurtling back at Vexen and began to spiral rapidly around his body.

"Sorry Vex, it's over. Erupt!"

A column of fire burst from the ground, surging upwards towards the sky. Nothing could be seen of Vexen from within the blazing flames. Vexen's frigid attack ended immediately, and Axel slumped down onto one knee from exhaustion. "It's finally over. That was some fight. I almost didn't make it," he breathed heavily.

The column of fire began to grow slimmer and slimmer. "Nothing left but-you're still alive, Vexen! It's not possible!"

There, standing hunched over was a singed and infuriated Vexen. He was looking more deranged than ever and appeared lost in rage.

"You idiotic fool! You think that _I_ could be defeated so easily! I'm done with this! It's time to finish this, don't you think, Larxene?"

Larxene was quietly making her way up from behind Axel. Axel turned to see Larxene, unharmed and ready to dish out some more. "Damn, Sora!" muttered Axel, dropping his head down in remorse. "I think this is the end for me, bud. Tell Roxas...tell Roxas that I love him."

"Aww, how cute," laughed Larxene. "Little Axel has finally gotten the courage to admit his undying love for Roxas. Too bad that you're just about to die again." Her body glowed yellow as she began to charge lightning all around her body.

"It's time to pay for your treason, Axel," added Vexen as he also began to gather his strength, blue energy began to glow around his figure similar to his partner.

Suddenly I felt surge in my strength. I pulled myself up, using the keyblade for support. I looked over to Axel to see Larxene and Vexen preparing to complete their deadly mission. I have to save him! He can't die! He can't. I bolted towards them trying to get there in time. I had to get to him in time! I just couldn't bare-

"Ta, Ta, dearest. Thunderous Crash!" squealed Larxene.

"Au Revoir. Absolute Zero!" bellowed Vexen.

"No!" I cried, thinking to myself, "I'm not going to make it. It's all my fault! I wasn't strong enough." Tears streamed down my face as everything felt like it was in slow motion.

I felt a burning sensation in my heart as though it were splitting in half. I closed my eyes from the pain inside of me. This feeling was almost unbearable. I didn't know what was going on. This feeling was like none other.

There was flash of light and a whooshing sound as I opened my eyes to see a monstrous explosion as ice met lightning. My heart sunk from the sight of things.

I dropped to the ground. "Axel!" I screamed, unable to control myself.

"Looks like Axel has finally left the building," giggled Larxene evilly.

That sound fueled the fire burning within. I flew after her, "You bi-"

"Twin Strike Raid!" issued from the smoke of the duo's attack. Two energy blazing keyblades came hurtling from the cloud. The weapons plunged straight through Larxene and Vexen's heartless chests.

"You fucking bitch will never touch my man with those evil little claws of yours ever again!" came a familiar voice from the smoke.

Larxene and Vexen plunged towards the ground but never made it as they evaporated in a mist of darkness.

I was at a loss for words.

The cloud began to fade and there stood, none other then, Roxas, cradling Axel in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that doozy of a chapter? Yay, Roxas is back. You know what that means Chyuouko *giggles* Axel/Roxas time ^_^. And don't worry, Riku/Sora is coming shortly; promise. Can't wait to hear what you guys have to think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It's definitely not weird akuzexu. I'm honored. Chuyuouko, you're probably going to enjoy this chapter; it's not much, but I think you'll appreciate it. Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story and give feedback. What more could I ask for? I have you guys to get excited with as the journey comes along. This makes me want to write more. Well, here's another chapter done. Hope you like it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Black and Blue and Red All Over**

Two robed figures glided through the dim, white hallways of the mysterious complex. They maneuvered through the endless maze of doors and archways that filled the enormous base. This was one way to ensure the hideout remained secure from all outside intruders. The two continued in silence, never stopping for anything.

After some time, one of the pair finally broke the silence, "Master Dryxl will not be pleased with their failure."

"He should have known better than to have trusted such an important mission to those two in the first place," responded the other. "They were consumed by their own emotions and were bound to slip up eventually. Their destruction was inevitable. However, now _we_ must face the Master's discontent with the whole situation; something I'm definitely not thrilled about."

"I'd watch what you say about him," said the first deeply. "You know how he can be."

The other stopped in his tracks, annoyed by the cautionary words of his partner. "I don't need to be told by a thickhead like you what's good for me and what's not. If I wanted your advice on something, which I don't, I'd ask for it. Otherwise, keep your trap shut and let me do all the talking, or you'll meet the same fate as the others did."

They quickened their pace until they finally reached a simple door at the end of another long corridor. The more talkative of the two knocked three times, awaiting a response before daring to commence any further.

"Enter," came a cold voice.

They opened the door and entered the room. From the appearance of the hideout, one would have never have expected to see what was now before them. Everything was vibrant and colorful. Detailed artwork covered the walls while elegant tiling lined the floor below. Beautiful and exotic plants were placed on various pedestals throughout the room, making the room seem so warm and alive.

"Come and sit," spoke the same voice as before. His words were void of any emotion, contradicting the very atmosphere of his quarters.

At the far end of the room was Dryxl, sitting behind a glass desk looking very stoic. His long black hair flowed down over his shoulders. His face was soft and rather attractive in fact. His stature was thin, but one could tell there was strength residing within it. His eyes, however, were empty and appeared as though all life had been drained completely from them.

The two sat down in the chairs placed in front of the desk.

"Master, we have come to inform you that-"

"Please, lower your hoods so that I may see your faces when you talk," demanded Dryxl.

They obediently did as they were told, now revealing their true identities. The outspoken one from before was a feminine looking man with pink, feathery hair falling over his shoulders. The other appeared to be a muscular man whose face was stern and whose hair was curly and spiked disorderly in the back.

"Forgive me, Master, and please allow me to continue?" asked the pink-haired man.

"Continue, Marluxia," permitted Dryxl.

Marluxia nodded. "Lexaeus and I have come to inform you that Larxene and Vexen have failed to complete their mission and have been destroyed in the process. It also appears that our traitors have enlisted the help of the Keyblade Masters: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. This most likely means that they are now aware of our plan. And Sora, I must forewarn you sir, is not one to let something like this continue unsettled. He's bound to get help from his other friends as well, which could cause a delay in our plans."

"Yes, Marluxia," began Dryxl, "I am aware of your comrades' failures and also of their demise. I am a very perceptive person if you have not already noticed."

"I do not mean to insult you master. I was merely inform-"

"I know. You were simply performing your duty. Their inability to fulfill the task is only a minor setback in my plans. It, however, does not impede what is going on in the present. We still have more than enough servants collecting hearts as we speak. As long as they continue doing as they have been commanded, everything will be in order for me to perform my part in the end. As for Sora and the others interfering, we will have some time before they attempt to infiltrate our headquarters. Their actions are rather predictable, and we should defeat them fairly easily when that time comes. Since Larxene and Vexen are no longer around to do their job, I am assigning you and Lexaeus the responsibility of finishing what your predecessors could not. I expect to see results."

"It would be our honor," responded Lexaeus.

"Good. I'm glad you see it that way. Now please, leave me to my thoughts."

Marluxia and Lexaeus stood, bowing deeply towards their master. They made their way to the door and exited, closing the door quietly behind them.

"I told you to keep quiet. Do you understand nothing, you idiot?" seethed Marluxia, already infuriated for being treated so worthlessly by his master.

Lexaeus simply growled back in response to his partner's verbal assault.

Who needs enemies when you have friends like that...

* * *

I gaped in confusion at what had just happened in the last attack but mostly because who now stood before me. Roxas, who was supposed to be a part of me, was now standing before my eyes in the flesh. It wasn't me seeing into my inner conscience; he was actually here. I wasn't complaining or anything because if it weren't for him, Axel would be dead and I would be who knows where.

"You cut it pretty close there, Rox," muttered Axel, smiling up at the boy. "I was almost...well, ya get it."

"You know how I like to make an entrance, love," responded Roxas affectionately. "I heard everything that you said just then, and I couldn't just stand by and watch them take you away from me. You know that I feel the same way and always have ever since the very beginning. I love you, Axel, with every fiber of my being, and I'm not gonna let anyone ever take that away...promise."

"You don't know how many times I've imagined you saying these words to me. I can't believe this is actually happening. It's too good to be true, yet somehow, I just knew you'd come back to me," beamed Axel.

"I know what you mean," agreed Roxas.

Axel, lying in Roxas's arms, rubbed his hand against Roxas's cheek. "I love you, Rox."

Axel lifted his head and gingerly placed his lips against his lover's. The kiss was soft and caring, unexpected of Axel's normally lustful advances. The two were lost in each other's embrace, each enjoying the other's touch.

"Ahem!" I coughed. "I don't mean to interrupt this warm and fuzzy moment of yours, but I think we should get back to the others and explain the situation. Besides, we're sitting ducks out here."

Axel was about make some sassy remark but was beat to the punch, "Just because you haven't worked up the nerve to tell Riku how you feel, does not mean that my love life should suffer as well, Sora," returned Roxas.

Axel looked just as shocked as I did.

My faced flared scarlet, "Hey, how do you know about my feelings for Riku? Those are my own personal thoughts. They're not yours to share with the world whenever you feel like it. Just you wait, Roxas..."

"How cute. Sora has the hots for his best friend. This is getting juicy," giggled Axel jumping down to stand on his own two feet.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut Axel, or I'll put you right back in the ground where you came from," I warned.

"Little baby's still got some bite even after getting his butt just handed to him," responded Axel.

"Oh, it's on now carrot top!" I yelled marching towards him. "You're about to be seeing black and blue and lots of red bucko. You thought Vexen was tough. You have no idea!"

"I'd like to see you-"

"Quit it, both of you! You're acting like five year-olds," shouted Roxas.

Axel and I stopped in our tracks before getting right up in each other's faces.

"Well he started it," I pouted.

"Did not!" remarked Axel.

"Did to!" I fired back.

"Sora, zip it or Riku is going to find out about your feelings for him from me, and it is not going to be pretty! As for you Axel, if you don't grow up and stop acting so immature, the only thing you're going to be fooling around with for the next millennium is going to be your own right hand," Roxas threatened. "Got it!"

That shut us both right up. We wouldn't dare say another thing that might piss Roxas off. Lesson learned: never make Roxas angry...or else.

"Roxas is really scary when he's mad," I thought. "I'm glad I'm not like that. He definitely did not get that from me..."

"The others are probably starting to worry about us," announced Roxas. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer, shall we?"

Axel and I were not happy one bit. We both crossed our arms and grudgingly dragged our feet along as we followed behind Roxas. He lead us back into the woods, through the city streets, and back into the clock tower.

"I'm not waiting any longer, Kairi." said Riku making his way towards the stairs. "It's been almost two hours and they're still not back yet. If something happened to Sora I'd never forg-" stopped Riku mid-sentence as I came thundering up the stairs looking mighty unhappy.

"Sora!" yelled Riku. "You're hurt!"

I looked down to see my arm and leg bloodied and my body completely covered in dirt. I'd completely forgotten about the whole battle, because I was preoccupied by stupid Axel. I was actually pretty pathetic looking, I had to admit.

"Axel said he'd keep you safe. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna kick his ass!"

At that very moment Axel was stepping off of the last step into the room.

"What the hell happened to the 'I'll teleport him out of there if things get rough.' Whatever you just faced is nothing compared to what you are about to feel for-"

"Calm down, tiger," replied Axel. "Let me explain..."

"Oh, you've had-"

"Riku lay off it already," surprised Roxas as he now topped the stairs finally.

Everyone's eyes were the size of saucers except for Axel's and Sora's of course.

"Roxas!" they yelled in unison.

"You're here? But how is that possible?" questioned Riku.

"Um...where to begin?" Roxas thought aloud.

"Story time!" I cut in, "I'll start off from when I first left the clock tower. I ended up walking through town to clear my head and then found myself entering the woods just outside that old mansion. I needed to get away and think things through, and the mansion seemed to call to me. I found myself outside the gates when Axel eventually caught up to me. We started talking, but we were rudely interrupted by Larxene and Vexen. They cornered us, leaving us no choice but to fight. Axel battled against Vexen while I took on Larxene. Axel was holding his own against Vexen, and I-"

"Was getting your ass zapped by Larxene," added Axel.

"I wasn't getting beaten that bad," argued Sora. "And nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Whatever you say, kiddo. Vexen and I," started Axel, "were in a stalemate pretty much. He shot a powerful ice attack, and I managed to deal a major blow to him. That's when Larxene, who had knocked Sora down pretty badly, and Vexen, who had survived my attack, double teamed me. There wasn't anything left for me to do."

"Sorry, Axel," I shuddered.

"Don't sweat it," he smiled back. "Anyways, they were about to launch their strongest attacks when..."

The group was on their tip of their toes waiting to hear what was coming next.

"...well I don't exactly know what happened next except that Roxas saved me," Axel admitted. "Hey, I was just happy to not have been blown to smithereens."

Everyone was expecting an amazing display of magic or something. They were pretty let down by the lousy climax.

"I think I do," I answered. "I was managing to pull myself up to see what was going on after I had been shot down by Larxene. I saw Axel, kneeling down on one knee ready to be annihilated by the duo and knew I had to do something. I started running towards him in hopes of somehow mustering enough strength to save him. I felt my heart burning and a wrenching feeling inside my chest aching to be released. I felt like it was about to rip open by body. The next thing I know, everything explodes and from the cloud of smoke flies Oathkeeper and Oblivion, slicing down Larxene and Vexen. The dust cleared, and there stood Roxas, cradling Axel in his arms. I'm not exactly sure what freed Roxas from my body, but good thing-"

"It was love," interrupted Roxas staring intently at Axel.

The gang looked from Roxas to Axel and Axel to Roxas. We didn't say a word, but the two boys' faces grew bright red from the centered attention.

"I was watching before my very eyes," started Roxas slowly, "as the person I loved most in the whole world was about to be killed. I couldn't bare the thought, let alone watch it unfold before my eyes without lifting a finger. That's when I was able to break free from Sora's heart and reclaim my body in order to save Axel. It was love."

Axel smiled over at Roxas happily.

"It was about time!" burst Demyx. "The sexual tension between you two was almost too much for me to handle, let alone all of the other Organization members. I'm so happy for you guys," he cheered, bear-hugging the two like a vice.

At that, no one could contain themselves any longer, and they all busted out in delirious laughter. Tears were streaming down all of our faces as we rolled around on the floor, lost in hysteria. Even Zexion had managed to crack a smile.

After a few more minutes, the group finally started settling down when Zexion decided to speak up. "So what're we going do next to stop Dryxl and the Organization? We can't just wait around until the next group tries to come after us."

Everyone went silent, and they all looked to one another's faces, hoping one them had some kind of plan.

"Way to kill the mood, Zexy," said Demyx.

"What! I'm simply trying to be realistic here," retorted Zexion.

"Zexion's right," I added as all eyes went to me. I decided it was time that I finally take charge. "There's only one person who could possibly come up with a plan to bring down the Organization and defeat Dryxl, and that person is...King Mickey."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Thoughts, suggestions, errors (thanks akuzexu). I don't wanna have to make you guys wait, so I'm writing as fast as the story pops into my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: You guys make me so happy when you say that you love my writing, not to sound narcissistic ^_^ No errors in the last chapter! Really akuzexu! *does happy dance* Thanks Chyuouko for the lengthy review. I loved it, and yes, I have played KH: Re: Chain of Memories but not in quite a while. Did I write something contradictory to it? *gasps* Well let me know, please :) Also a shout out to NinjaSheik and heart broken teen. Thanks for the praise. Back to the story. This chapter was very...well...you'll just have to read it to understand. Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Promises**

"So I guess that means were off to visit Disney Castle, I suppose," said Kairi.

"That's assuming he's actually in his castle for once," responded Riku. "You know how he's always on the move doing something."

I looked around reading all of their faces. "Is that alright with everyone else?"

"What else is there to lose," responded Axel. "It's not like we have anything better to do, and it beats sitting around here waiting to be attacked again."

"I have to agree with Axel," spoke Zexion. "It's best if we keep moving. It'll make it harder for them to track us, especially now that they know were hiding out in Twilight Town."

"Then I guess it's settled...we're off to find the king," I cheered, throwing my arm in the air.

Riku laughed at my magnanimous gesture. His aquamarine eyes twinkled in the light, and his nose did that little crinkle thing it always does when he laughs. Oh how he looks so sexy when he laughs. Mmm...I couldn't resist staring for just a moment.

Axel nudged me out of my little daydream. "You're starting to drool, lover boy."

I punched him playfully. "Can you keep, it down," I whispered. "I don't want him to hear you."

"Hear what?" asked Riku, coming up to us.

"Oh, it's nothing, Riku." I stomped on Axel's foot. "Right, Axel?"

Axel was trying to hold back a scream from the pain. "Nothing at all, sunshine."

Riku didn't look convinced but at least he wasn't digging any further. Whoo. That was a close one. Axel almost spilled the beans. Don't get me wrong. I really do want to tell Riku how I feel but telling him for the first time in front of everyone else was a little too much for me to handle.

"Is everyone ready, ladies and gents?" asked Demyx gesturing to the dark portal that would take us to our intended destination. "Please have a smooth trip and enjoy the ride. We will not be serving refreshments due to the swiftness of our travel but do come back again," joked Demyx.

Zexion simply rolled his eyes as he disappeared in the darkness, followed closely by Kairi, Roxas, and then Demyx. Axel headed towards the opening.

"Hey wait," I said. "Axel come over here for a sec."

He waltzed over to stand in front of me.

I summoned my keyblade and raised it above us. "Cure!" The familiar green bells formed above us, shining healing light around the two of us. Our wounds began to heal, and the aches from the previous battle diminished.

"Thanks, Sora," responded Axel. "I mean it. Sorry I was so harsh on you earlier. I didn't mean it. Truce?"

"Truce," I replied. "I know you didn't mean it." I leaned in closer and spoke quietly, "Please try and keep the whole you know what just between you, me, and Roxas. At least until I'm comfortable sharing. Alright?"

"Oh alright, but only because you asked so nicely," he smiled back.

"You two coming?" asked Riku suspiciously, who was now beginning to suspect that something fishy was going on between the two of us. "Axel better keep his hands away from my Sora or there is definitely going to be one less redhead to worry about in this little group of ours," thought Riku.

"See ya soon," yelled Axel before jumping into the portal.

Riku started to enter the the darkness, feeling a little jealous of our secret conversation.

"Riku! Can you wait a second?" I pleaded.

"What is it, Sora?" questioned Riku, still a little disheartened.

I stared down at my feet, not really knowing how to word this. "Umm...do you think that...you know...do you think that maybe...maybe ?" I mumbled.

"I didn't quite get that," said Riku. "You wanna try asking that again."

"I said, do you think that maybe ?" I mumbled a little louder.

"I didn't hear that last part. Could you try that one more time, a little more clearly, Sora."

Oh to hell with it. "Last time I was in the darkness, I felt like I was being suffocated to death. There was an overwhelming weight baring down on me; I thought that I was going to be lost in it forever. I don't know if I can do it again by myself, so I was wondering if maybe you could hold my hand while we travel through the darkness...?" I felt so stupid and childish asking such a request, especially because it was Riku. What kind of Keyblade Master am I?

"Of course, Sora," Riku smiled happily, his previous jealousy vanishing instantly. "The darkness is a cold and empty place. It's easy to feel the weight of it sinking down upon you. I still shiver at first before adjusting to the bone-chilling sensation. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Even someone like me who wields the power of darkness needs a little comfort now and then," he offered.

Hearing Riku's own uncomfortable encounters with the darkness, gave me some relief from my own fears. It was good to know that I wasn't a complete wuss.

"Thanks, Riku," I replied.

"Don't mention it, Sora," he responded, walking up next to me.

I felt his hand slide into mine, and his fingers curled into place against my skin. My heart was racing with excitement. I was trying really hard to stay calm, but it was proving to be more difficult than I'd imagined. Our hands felt like a puzzle. The pieces just seemed to fit perfectly together, and it just felt right. Did I mention that I was trying really hard to stay calm?

"You ready?" Riku asked, bringing me to my senses.

"I think so," I answered.

We stepped forward into the darkness, hand-in-hand. I wasn't afraid this time around. I had my knight in shining armor.

* * *

Riku and I stepped out from the darkness, finding ourselves standing on the thriving, green lawn just in front of the castle steps.

"It took you two long enough," commented Axel oddly. "What'd you guys do? Go on date or something," he cooed looking down at us still holding hands.

I blushed, glaring at Axel warningly. "Haha, very funny. I think I hear Roxas coming with your leash."

So much for our little truce from five minutes ago.

Riku's pale skin turned a shade of pink, and he released himself from the embrace.

"Ouch, that stings, princess!" replied Axel.

I decided that I'd had enough and marched right past Axel up the marble stairs. I didn't feel like starting something with him again. Demyx and Kairi were sitting on the top steps giggling together; most likely talking about Roxas and Axel from what I gathered by the evil stares that Roxas was giving them. Zexion was leaned up against the column, shaking his head in admonishment.

I grinned as I did a dramatic jump off of the last step. "So what are guys waiting for? Let's go see the king."

I turned around heading for the doors but stopped. I scanned up and down the landing. Something was wrong. There were no guards or anything. And usually by now we would have had someone here to welcome us into the castle. I felt my stomach drop with an unsettling feeling.

"This isn't right, you guys," I spoke suspiciously. "Something is not right here."

"What do you mean, Sora?" asked Kairi.

I completely missed what she had said, because I was lost in worry. All I knew was that I had to find the king now! I pushed the heavy door open furiously and bolted down the hallway, leaving everyone stunned and confused.

Riku and Axel had now joined up with the others just moments later.

"Where's the feisty little porcupine?" asked Axel. "Did I manage to embarrass him that badly?"

"He just ran off into the castle, saying something about things not being right," answered Zexion.

Riku looked at everyone in astonishment. "Well why the fuck are you still standing here!" he shouted scathingly. Riku took off after Sora, assuming that he was going towards the king's chamber. Everyone was quick to follow behind him.

* * *

Deep down I knew something bad had happened. It was never this empty in this place ever. I turned the corner leading to the hallway with the kings office at the end. Even at a distance I could tell the door was hanging off its hinges. I'm too late...

I ran forward pushing open the door, hoping that I was wrong. Hoping that somehow he wasn't here for this or had somehow managed to escape. He had to. He just couldn't be...

I looked around the room, searching for any signs of the king or anyone for that matter. Everything was a wreck. The center table was gone and Pluto's bed stuffing was scattered across the room. Books were everywhere and shelves were fallen over.

"Mmph, uhh," I heard from the other side of the room.

My heart skipped a beat. There, in the corner of room, behind a fallen bookshelf, laid King Mickey. He was bloodied and looked beaten up pretty badly. I ran to him, tears falling from my face. When I knelt down, I gasped seeing the large gash in his side.

"Sora," he spoke softly, "I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

That took my breath away. Even when King Mickey was so badly injured, he still managed to worry about other's well being. I tried smiling, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What happened here. Who did this to you?" I questioned angrily.

Mickey took a deep breath. "It all started when the alarm sounded. It had been quiet around here for a while and since the Organization was defeated, I figured it was just a drill or something. I was informed, however, that we did indeed have an intruder within the grounds of Disney Castle."

"Where were Donald and Goofy when all of this happened?" I asked.

He paused momentarily, wincing at the pain. I waited patiently for him to continue.

"They were out on a mission meeting with the restoration crew in Radiant Garden, checking to see how things were coming along and if they needed any assistance. We were notified that many accounts of people's disappearances had been occurring on various worlds. I sent them to investigate to see if there was anything strange about them. Anyways, as I was saying-"

Riku burst into the room followed closely by Roxas and the others. "What's going on?" he started.

That's when his eyes fell upon me kneeling by the king. He jumped over the fallen books and shelves and he dropped down beside the king. His eyes burned from sadness and droplets fell freely down his pale cheeks.

"Mickey," Riku cried.

"Shh, it's alright ma boy," Mickey responded, placing his hand upon Riku's. "Well let me continue," he said turning to face me once more. "It appeared that a hooded figure had made his ways within the walls of my castle. You could imagine my surprise when I discovered this little bit of news. I prepared myself for the worse, suiting up in my battle armor just in case things got really bad. I was about to exit my office when I heard a crunch as the door swung sideways, slamming against the wall, swinging back half off the hinges. A cloaked figure appeared before me in Organization robes.

* * *

"_It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face, your Majesty," said the mysterious man, bowing in mockery._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" shouted King Mickey._

"_Who am I, you ask?" he answered._

_The man brought his hands up to lower his hood. His face was revealed and his long, black hair cascaded down his back._

"_My name is Dryxl," he spoke._

"_So, Dryxl," Mickey responded, "I assume it is you who has been behind everyone's disappearance. What exactly are you planning to accomplish?"_

"_But of course, my dear king..." Dryxl smirked. "I am stealing hearts so that I may use them to destroy the precious Kingdom Hearts."_

_Mickey was taken aback by his comment._

"_You look surprised, your Highness? I thought for sure you must have already known of my plans. I guess I overestimated your abilities," he laughed._

_Mickey scowled in response, narrowing his eyes. "And once you've destroyed the entire universe, what do you hope to have gained? Nothing will be left."_

"_That is precisely what I want," Dryxl commented coldly. "You, however, will not be around long enough to see my plan go through. It's been a real honor to be in your presence, but it's time for you to die. When Sora arrives shortly, do give him my regards, would you?"_

"_You leave them alone. I will not allow you to harm my friends ever!" yelled Mickey, summoning his keyblade. "Don't think I'll be taken out so easily. I'm not as incompetent as you may think."_

"_This'll be fun," said Dryxl. Summoning his lethal pair of sai, he charged towards the tiny mouse._

_(A/N: sai are the three pronged ninja weapons that are wielded by both Electra and Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles for those who don't know ^_^)_

_Mickey lunged forward in response._

* * *

"Dryxl was far too powerful for me," spoke the king. "I wish-"

Mickey coughed up blood and his breath quickened shallowly. "My life is fading my friends. I want to say it's been the utmost pleasure watching all of you grow up," he smiled, looking from Kairi to Riku to me. "You all make me very proud, and I am confident in leaving the protection of our world in your hands."

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I sobbed uncontrollably, unable to deal with what was happening. King Mickey, who was always there to save us just in the nick of time, was slowly fading away before our eyes; I felt helpless.

Kairi sat down beside me, and we held each other through the pain.

"Mickey, you saved me from my own darkness," cried Riku. "You were always there to watch over us. Protect us. Believe in us...I won't let you go!" He summoned his keyblade, Way to Dawn. "Cure! Cure! Cure! Why isn't it working?" he roared.

Riku threw his weapon at the wall, falling to ground. "It's not fair," he bawled.

Demyx and the others looked away, feeling the sting of loss for the new comrades' fallen friend.

"It's too late for me, Riku," whispered the king. "But it's not too late for you to stop Dryxl. I know that you can do it; just as you all have done in the past. Believe in each other and never give up. Trust in that, and you all will make it through the storm. Hey, Sora, can you come here for a second?"

I crawled back over to him.

"Come close," he said. Leaning in next to his face, he whispered so only I could hear, "Don't miss out on your love for Riku, because you're afraid. Listen to your heart and you can never go wrong. Promise me you'll take care of him for me?"

I nodded, trying to hold back the surging waters within me.

"One last thing, Sora," he added. He summoned the Kingdom Key D and handed it to me. "Take my power and use it to bring peace, would you?"

I grabbed the keyblade hardly able to accept such a gift. I felt power surge through me like nothing I'd ever felt before.

The king looked around one last time and smiled, enjoying his last moments with friends surrounding him. With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off peacefully.

"Ahh!" cried Riku loudly.

"Such a pity," came the sound from the hallway. "His heart would have been a great contribution had I managed to obtain it before he died. What a shame?"

Everyone turned to look out the door, and there stood Dryxl. The same man who had just murdered our friend. He was going to pay with his life!

I jumped to my feet summoning my keyblade to join Mickey's keyblade in my left hand already. I could now wield the power of two keyblades in my normal state.

My body flared with fury, and I was about to charge Dryxl. "You're gonna pay for this, you evil bastard!"

Energy surged through me as the thirst for revenge filled within in me. The power of my heart's light mixed with darkness that was forming within. I'd never felt so powerful in my life. He was going regret ever being born!

"Cosmic-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sora," he reacted. "Not quite yet. You and I shall fight someday, but this is not the time. I only came here so that I could see your face as you watched the life leave your dear, dear mentor. Priceless. See you soon," he waved, disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

I was left with an empty feeling as the power soon diminished. I had once again proved to be too weak to do anything. My keyblades vanished in a glimmer of light. I fell to the ground in tears once more.

Riku crouched down next to me, pulling me into a comforting hug. "We'll get him, Sora. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't yell at me for killing Mickey. I'm sorry :( I really didn't want it happen, but it had to for certain reasons. This is how the story is coming along in my head. I hope you guys understand. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**-SorasOblivion**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Please forgive me *makes a sad puppy face* Tuesday I was spending time with my best friend, because she left for college today, well technically yesterday because it's 2 in the morning. To make up for it, I wrote my longest chapter by like 2000 words. It is also my favorite chapter so far, and I think you guys will like it especially Chyuouko and akuzexu :). Welcome aboard KHfujoshigirl98 and Kagzil. I'm glad you're enjoying things. Anywho have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love Blossoms**

Now what are we supposed to do? We had come to Disney Castle, expecting the king to tell us some elaborate plan that would defeat the Organization easy as pie. Instead, we managed to hit a dead end yet again.

We'd been sitting around all day in the king's office, mourning the loss of our fallen friend. Everyone's spirits were down from the death of Mickey, but it was especially hard on Riku and I. It was like we'd lost a piece of our heart that we could never get back. We hadn't spoken a word since the whole ordeal. It was all so surreal, thinking about how we'd never hear his cute, squeaky voice ever again.

After a while, Kairi finally spoke up, "Why don't we give him a proper burial? It'll help get our minds off of things, and it's better than sitting around doing nothing. Besides...he wouldn't want to see us like this, ya know," she added encouragingly.

"That'd be nice," I agreed. "He'd probably chew us out if he saw us moping around pouting when the world could end at any moment," I laughed, trying to cheer myself up.

"Eternity's Repose," uttered Riku from the corner. "I know he would want to be buried there. It's the royal cemetery located back behind the castle and is where all of the king's fallen soldiers and comrades have been laid to rest."

"A fitting place for such a loyal friend," commented Zexion. "I may not have known Mickey personally, but I could tell that he was one of a kind."

Demyx placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Then it's settled," said Roxas. "Axel and I will go prepare the gravesite and get things in order. Zexion and Demyx, if you guys could find something suitable for a headstone and engrave something nice on it; that would be wonderful. Riku, Sora, and Kairi...we'll leave the king and whatever else to you. Sound like plan? Ok guys, break!"

The group laughed at Roxas's little commander act. They all hopped up and saluted mockingly.

"I like it when you take charge," winked Axel.

Roxas blushed. "Let's get to work."

OOO

Demyx and Zexion were searching for the right materials. They wanted this tombstone to be perfect, because they both knew how important it was to their friends. The two were looking all throughout the castle and finally worked their way outside; but still, they found nothing. After some time, they came across a beautiful, marble bench sitting on the lawn.

"How about this?" asked Demyx, pointing towards the bench.

"Normally I wouldn't approve of destroying other's things but since it's for a good cause, I will make an exception," answered Zexion. "Now how are we going to get it into the right size and shape?"

"Like this!" shouted Demyx. He raised his arm above him, glowing cerulean. "Symphonic F#," he yelled as he chopped the air.

A stream of water came slicing down, cutting easily through the stone.

"Man I'm good. This'll be perfect!" spoke Demyx.

"You are such as drama queen," joked Zexion.

"But you love me anyway," kidded Demyx.

Zexion turned away, hiding a blush. "I think you should leave it to me to come up with suitable words for it. You're not exactly the intelligent type"

"Okie dokie, Zexy," he agreed, missing the last part of Zexion statement. "Hey, wait! I am to smart," he frowned. "Just let me know when you're ready, and I'll do the engraving. I'm gonna work on designing the shape."

Zexion nodded, sitting down in the grass deep in thought.

OOO

"I think this spot will work nicely," said Roxas satisfied.

"I think you're right," responded Axel, wrapping his arms around his waist. He nibbled on Roxas's earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from Roxas. "This spot is perfect for what we're about to do."

"Axel, we can't," came Roxas, pushing himself away from Axel and breathing heavily. "At least not now," he grinned.

"Tease," cooed Axel. "But I guess you have a point. So how exactly are we gonna dig this hole? We don't have shovels or anything else, and don't even think for a second that I'm getting my hands dirty. That's for sure."

"You're such a girl, Axel," joked Roxas. "I'll show you how we're going to do it, and you don't even have to get dirty."

He summoned his keyblades to his hands.

"Watch, and you shall be amazed," spoke Roxas. "Aero!"

He manipulated the wind like a drill, throwing dirt everywhere as the ground gave way. After few minutes, Roxas dismissed his weapons to admire his work.

"Pretty impressive if I don't say so myself," praised Roxas, looking smug.

A perfect, rectangular hole now rested in the desired location that was to be the king's resting site. It was small and about 5 feet deep, but Mickey wasn't exactly a big person.

"Cute and cocky," mocked Axel as he smacked Roxas's ass, "just the way I like um."

Roxas merely shook his head. "Why did I have to fall for someone like you," he said as he approached Axel.

"Because I'm hot and make you see stars when I do this," added Axel pulling Roxas into a heated kiss.

Their tongues danced tenderly as their bodies wound around one another. They were lost in each others embrace, enjoying every touch and feel that went on between them.

"God this feels so good," thought Roxas. "Too bad Sora doesn't have the balls to tell Riku how he feels. Otherwise, he could be having as much fun as I am."

They broke from their kiss, panting from the steamy encounter.

"You have a point," admitted Roxas defeatedly.

OOO

Riku, Kairi, and I wrapped the kings body in a cloth tapestry that hung in his office, covering his form because seeing his face in his present state was too much to bare for any of them. Riku gently lifted Mickey into his arms, like a mother would to her baby. We walked from the room, heading down the corridor towards the front entrance. Life just wouldn't be the same without the king.

Upon exiting the castle, we stopped to look over the castle grounds from the top of the stairs. This once lively, cheerful place had become so erie and quiet; no life remained besides our own. It just wasn't right.

We slowly made our way down the steps, never uttering a word. None us knew what to say, so we decided keeping quiet was the best thing to do.

Kairi stopped at the base of the stairs. "I think I'm going to go to the royal garden and pick some fresh flowers. Just wait for me here. I'll be back shortly," spoke Kairi, smiling as she turned left to head for the garden.

Riku carefully placed the king on the bottom step.

As I watched Riku, the king's words echoed in my mind.

"He really cared a lot about you, Riku," I said kindly.

"I know, Sora," he replied softly, "He always managed to look out for me and was always there when I needed him the most."

"He was definitely one of kind," I added.

I watched Riku as he stared out into the distance. His eyes were lost in thought, most likely thoughts of the times he had shared with his close mentor. They had been through so much together.

"Do you remember when we were younger," I started, "when were planning on camping out in the jungle for a week? Kairi said that it was our duty to keep each other safe."

"Yeah," started Riku, "and I promised that I wouldn't let anything ever hurt you."

"And I promised the same," I replied. "I feel like I've betrayed that promise. I feel like a disappointment."

Riku looked taken aback by my statement.

"You didn't fail me, Sora, and you could never disappointment me. If anyone's failed to keep up their promise, it's me. You went through so much while I was lost in my own darkness."

"But I see how much you're hurting, Riku. No matter how much you try to hold back the tears from the pain, I know they're still there. I know you too well to be fooled. You're my best friend."

I was trying to hold back tears. My heart felt torn. I wanted to spill my undying love for him, but it would feel so wrong after what just happened.

"_Don't miss out on your love for Riku, because you're afraid. Listen to your heart and you can never go wrong. Promise me you'll take care of him for me?"_

"I am hurting, but I know that things will get better. As long as I have friends like you and the others, I know I'll be fine," finished Riku.

"Riku," I began uneasily, "remember back on the island when I told you that I had something I wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah, I remember," responded Riku.

"Well...the thing is..." I stuttered, "I think...no, I know...I'm in love with you."

Riku jerked a little in response, turning to look into my eyes.

I knew that this was going to happen. "I'll understand if you hate me and never want to speak to me again." I had tears running down my face by now as I stared down at my lap. "I just want you know that I'll always love you no matter what and regardless of what you think of me, I'll always be there to protect you. If you want to punch me now that's---"

My voice was silenced as Riku raised my chin and lightly placed his lips to my own.

I was completely dumbfounded. All my doubts and worries about Riku hating me and never wanting to speak to me again melted away with this kiss.

Riku pulled away. "I could never hate you, Sora, because I love you, too. I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to finally tell you, and that I made you have to wait."

The boy who I had always dreamt would return my feelings, had just told me that he loved me. I couldn't believe this. I jumped at Riku, embracing him in warm hug.

"You don't know how relieved that makes me," I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That makes two of us," smiled Riku, blushing.

"Aww, look at the little love birds," came a voice from a robed figure at top of the stairs. "Too bad I'm going to have to pluck your feathers."

He lowered his hood, revealing pink, feathery hair.

"Marluxia!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and summoning both of my kingdom keys.

"I see you've obtained the deceased king's keyblade" he said mockingly. "Is that him?" he questioned, pointing towards the tapestry. "I wish I could have seen his face as he fell to Master Dryxl. It would have been quite a sight," he finished calling forth his deadly scythe.

My blood was boiling, and I was ready to kill this mother fucker.

"If you haven't noticed," commented Riku viciously, "There are two of us and one of you. You won't stand a chance." He conjured Way to Dawn into his grasp and prepared to attack.

"Very perceptive, Riku dearest," he responded. "But I think you are sadly mistaken."

Riku and I watched as Marluxia began to glow pink.

"Alteration of Generations: Asexual Reproduction!" roared Marluxia.

We were stunned with what happened next. A giant flower bud began to form on Marluxia's chest. Slowly, the bud began to blossom but instead of a beautiful flower, emerged something different. Springing from the bud came an exact duplicate of Marluxia, also wielding a deadly scythe.

"As you can see...we appear evenly matched," said Marluxia. "Well at least in numbers. My replica and I will easily overpower you weaklings."

"That's what you think, Marluxia!" I spat. "Things have changed. I'm not the same little boy you once knew," I screamed running up the stairs with Riku following by my side.

OOO

"I got it!" yelled Zexion suddenly, scaring the crap out of Demyx.

"You almost gave me a heart attack...oh wait? Technically I don't have a heart," remarked Demyx.

"I mean, I've come up with the perfect words for the king's tombstone!" Zexion said excitedly."

"And that would be?" asked Demyx.

"Ok, here it goes---"

"You two are still pathetic as usual. I don't even know why Master Dryxl bothered bringing you back. You were always the two weakest members," said a deep voice.

"There's only one person who sounds that mean and grumpy," spoke Demyx.

"Lexaeus," uttered Zexion. "It's so pleasant to see you."

"I didn't come here to talk," growled Lexaeus. "I've come to destroy you traitors," he said now grasping his axe sword.

"You never could hold an intelligent conversation, anyways. All brawn and no brain," mocked Zexion calling forth his tome.

"Don't forget boring, Zexion. He never had much of a personality, either," added Demyx summoning his sitar.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you beg for mercy," roared Lexaeus as he brought his weapon crashing to the ground. Resounding Quake!"

The ground shook uncontrollably, giving way to an enormous crater. Luckily, Demyx and Zexion managed to escape the attack.

"You ready, partner?" asked Demyx looking over to Zexion.

"Let's do this," nodded Zexion.

"Arpeggio's Song!" cried Demyx.

Dozens of his familiar water clones formed around Lexaeus. He was surrounded.

"Attack!" commanded Demyx as he mixed into his clones.

The clones charged forward swinging their deadly sitars wildly. Lexaeus was quick to counter. He swung his axe skillfully, dissipating one clone after another to mere puddles.

"Assassin's Mimicry," spoke Zexion. His tome now transformed into Lexaeus's axe sword.

While Lexaeus was distracted with the barrage of Demyx clones, Zexion thought he would sneak in for the kill. He was waiting for the right opening. Lexaeus's guard was down while going after two copies.

"Now," thought Zexion as he swung the axe towards Lexaeus.

Lexaeus spun around, grabbing the weapon's hilt. Zexion was stunned, leaving him open for an attack.

Lexaeus's fist charged orange. "Goodbye, Zexion. Terra Thrust!"

"No!" screamed Demyx. All of his clones rained to the ground as Demyx watched in horror.

All Zexion felt was a crunch before everything went black. His body hit the ground, sliding twenty feet backwards.

"You bastard! You're gonna pay!" shouted Demyx.

His body charged blue with rage, even his eyes shone with power.

"Nobody hurts the people I care about...nobody! Tsunami Rift!"

A tidal wave came flying towards Lexaeus.

Demyx watched as the wave crashed down in front of him. "Gotcha," he shouted.

When the water cleared, however, Lexaeus was still standing.

"That was a nice attack, but you're no match for me," Lexaeus laughed, heading towards Demyx to finish him off.

Demyx tumbled to the ground. He had nothing left to give and had no way to defend himself.

"I guess this is the last call for me," thought Demyx. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Sorry, Demyx," said Lexaeus, raising his axe. "Severing Guillotine!"

Just as his axe came swinging down, Zexion leapt at Demyx pushing him out of the way. Demyx appeared unscathed, but Zexion, sadly, felt the sting of Lexaeus's power. He had almost dodged the attack but his shoulder managed to receive a sizable gash. Zexion slouched to the side from the wound.

"You're supposed to be dead!" yelled Lexaeus.

"I'm not as weak as you thought I was," retorted Zexion. "It's time I take control. Identity Crisis!"

Giant mirrors surrounded Lexaeus.

"I'll find you, coward!" roared Lexaeus.

He began smashing through mirrors furiously, thinking each reflection of Zexion was the real one. He began to grow tired from breaking one mirror after another.

"I've had enough with games," spoke Lexaeus. "It's time to end this. You two should have never left the Organization. You, Zexion, should have known that Master Dryxl would not let you get away so easily with your betrayal. It was a foolish move on your part"

Orange aura glowed around the man once again, but it was much stronger this time around.

"Imperial Avalanche!"

The ground shattered as boulders began flying everywhere, smashing the mirrors to pieces. When the rocks ceased and the dust settled. Lexaeus stood hunched over, panting from fatigue.

"And that's that," muttered Lexaeus.

"You are the fool, Lexaeus," uttered Zexion from behind him. "You wasted all of your energy attacking blindly and now you no longer have anything left."

A purple light issued from Zexion's body as a dark ball of energy formed within his hand. "You should have known that my love for Demyx was stronger than my fear of Dryxl or anyone else for that matter. You underestimated that, and now you must die! Screaming Darkness!" he shouted, throwing the black orb towards Lexaeus.

Lexaeus didn't have the strength to avoid the attack, and it hit him head on. He exploded in pain as the power consumed his body. When the darkness cleared all that was left was the dark mist left behind from Lexaeus's demise.

Zexion began to stumble, but was steadied as Demyx placed his arms around him.

"So you love me, eh?" smiled Demyx.

Zexion flared scarlet. "Don't be such an ass. But yes, I love you, Demyx."

"Good," said Demyx, "because I happen to love you, too."

With that Demyx pressed his lips passionately to Zexion's, leaving him stunned. Zexion's eyes closed, adjusting to the shock and sinking into euphoria. It lasted a few more seconds before Demyx broke the kiss.

"Now don't you ever almost die on me again," spoke Demyx, punching Zexion's bad shoulder.

"Fuck!" screamed Zexion. "You jerk!"

"Tough love," joked Demyx as he winked back coyly.

OOO

I continued to attack one blow after another, but Marluxia was matching me hit for hit. Even with two keyblades, he was able to counter me with his scythe skillfully. We were too evenly matched.

"I thought this was going to be easy, Sora," teased Marluxia. "Looks like you're still weak as ever. Pistol Barrage!"

Tiny plant buds hovered in the air, preparing to fire bullet seeds at me. I had to think fast or it was going to be a flashback to my previous battle with Larxene. "Blizzard," I responded.

The buds froze from frostbite, falling to the ground and shattering to pieces. I'd managed to keep my cool this time, no pun intended. I needed a counterattack.

"Dual Disaster!" I screamed throwing my keyblades forward.

They began to spin rapidly around one another until they formed a razor sharp sphere that was heading straight for Marluxia.

He thought that he would be able to deflect them with his sickle, but he underestimated the power of my attack. He took some major blows before the assault finally let up and the keyblades returned to me.

"Damn it," muttered Marluxia. "This calls for drastic measures. "Paralyzing Tendrils!"

Vines rose up all around me. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many. I was trapped in their grasp.

OOO

Riku was having his own troubles dealing with the Marluxia replica. He had all of the abilities as the original and was just as strong, too.

"Dark Firaga!" fired Riku over and over, attempting to incinerate the plant wielder. Marluxia, however, was quick to avoid his attacks.

"Lotus Deluge!" responded Marluxia in defense.

Flower petals flew after Riku, exploding on anything that they touched.

"Dark Barrier," managed Riku before being blown to bits. He was protected from their blasts.

"I grow tired of your games," spoke Marluxia. "Your time has come. Paralyzing Tendrils!"

The same vines that had restrained Sora, now constricted Riku.

"It appears we have trapped our prey my dear friend," came the voice of the original Marluxia. He came towards his cloned self, with me being carried beside him by his strangling plants.

"Sora, not you, too," cried Riku.

"It would appear so Marluxia," the replica responded. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Let's end this once and for all," began Marluxia. "Master Dryxl will be more than pleased to know that we have gotten you pests out his way." "

"I'm sorry that we didn't have more time to spend together, Sora," whispered Riku through the plants grip.

"I'm just glad I was able to tell you how I felt before it was too late, Riku," I responded.

"Venus Flytrap!" yelled Marluxia.

A giant man-eating plant formed behind the two of us. It looked like this would be the end for us. This would be the last time Riku and I would see each other.

"Goodbye keyblade masters. Say hello to Mickey for me," mocked Marluxia.

"I love you, Sora," said Riku as he reached out to touch me.

"I love you, too, Riku," I answered bringing my hand to hold his own.

Just as it appeared we would be swallowed whole by this monstrous beast, a brilliant light shined all around us.

Marluxia screamed, holding his hands up blinded by the radiance. "What is this light?"

The vines released their grip on us, and the carnivorous plant fell to pieces, rotted by the light.

Riku and I glowed with power as we held one another tightly.

"Is this the power of---"

"Love," finished Riku. "I think so..."

"Well let's use it to finish flower boy off for good," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," concluded Riku.

We gathered all of the power that we had and fueled it into our keyblades. Infused with all of our strength, they formed one giant keyblade. Enormous power radiated from it.

Marluxia was still confused, blinded by this mysterious light.

"Say hello to Larxene and Vexen, Marluxia," I mocked as Riku and I grasped our powerful new weapon.

"Love's Ultima!" we roared as we swung the keyblade, slicing both him and his copy, reducing him to vapor.

The light faded, and our keyblades separated and disappeared.

"That was unbelievable," I muttered.

"You're telling me," added Riku.

"Sora! Riku!" yelled Kairi and she came bolting up the steps towards us. "I was picking flowers in the garden when I felt this amazing surge of light. It was coming from the castle entrance, so I ran here as fast---oh, I understand now," she stopped, noticing our locked hands. "So you guys have finally told each other how you truly feel. It's about time. I was wondering if I was going to have to intervene."

"You knew!" I yelled surprised.

"Well, duh!" she laughed. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Those certain glances. All of those times you guys spent together. Besides, I've known you guys for how long? Jeez...Even Demyx knew about you two."

"What is with everyone picking on me," whined Demyx.

Zexion was behind him carrying the headstone. "I think we should head over to the burial site. Poor Roxas has probably been raped by Axel by now."

We all laughed at this and decided that Zexion was right.

OOO

"What took you guys?" shouted Axel as he saw us approaching. "It's been hours and---what the hell happened to you?"

"Let's just say we ran into a little trouble along the way," I answered.

"Nice job on the hole," complimented Kairi. "I assume Roxas did all the work."

"She's good," responded Axel, as Roxas simply laughed at him.

Riku placed the tapestry covering Mickey, gently into the hole. Kairi placed the flowers she had gathered on top of him. We all stepped back, surveying the scene.

I summoned my keyblade, pointing it towards the grave. "For King Mickey," I spoke.

Kairi and Riku called their keyblades and did the same. "For King Mickey," they echoed.

Our keyblades shined as three beams of light shot towards the hole. When the light faded the hole was gone and now a crystal tomb stood in its place.

"It's so beautiful," commented Kairi.

"It's fit for a king," added Riku.

"One last thing," came Zexion's voice.

He brought over the headstone he had been carrying and placed it in front of the tomb.

Everyone smiled as they read what Zexion had come up with:

**KING MICKEY**

**FRIEND, MENTOR,**

**AND PROTECTOR,**

**WHOSE LOVE AND **

**FRIENDSHIP WILL**

**FOREVER SHINE**

**IN OUR HEARTS.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Did you guys like? I know I did. Yay for Riku and Sora. I decided that it was also time for Zexion and Demyx, which puts all of my couples that I had in mind together. Whoo. I thought there were some especially funny scenes in here. Tell me what you guys like or didn't. Don't hesitate ^_^**

**-SorasOblivion**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of your support, and I see that we have a bunch of new faces. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated *looks down and kicks the dirt* I started college last week, and I've had to get adjusted to everything. It's starting to settle down, and I should be able to update pretty frequently now. I am going to finish this story and get it to you guys as quick as possible. Don't give up on me :( This chapter is needed for what is to come. I hope you guys enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Knowing and Trusting**

The day had been an emotional roller-coaster for the gang. The beautiful display at the funeral raised the morale of our group tremendously, however. Everyone's drive was, once again, back at full throttle, and they were ready now, more than ever, to stop Dryxl and the Organization. Besides, we had all been able to discover our love and conquer the evil so far. What could be better? Well, except for poor Kairi that is. Oh well, she brings it on herself...

We were now back to sitting on the marble stairs leading up to the front entrance of the castle, thinking about what to do next. The Organization was getting stronger with each new attack.

"So who's ready to go kick some Organization ass!" cheered Demyx. "There's four down, only five more to stand in our way of getting to that bastard, Dryxl. I say we go bust in there and take them down right now!"

"Not yet, Demyx," I said. "Even if we do take out the Organization, we are still going to need help cleaning up all of the other Nobodies and Heartless wandering around all of the other lands. And when we take down Dryxl, they'll go berserk without a leader telling them what to do. More people will be in danger in that situation than the one right now. We need to come up with a gameplan."

"Spikey does have a point." agreed Axel. "We're going to have to have figure out a way to get rid of all the little pests while still managing to deal with the big guys."

"And how exactly are we going to accomplish that?" added Zexion. "We've gotten lucky so far. But luck can only go so far."

"By getting a little help from some friends," I smiled. "That's the good thing about being on the good side. You always have others to fall back on when you're in need."

"So I assume that we are going to Radiant Garden," spoke Riku, "where Donald, Goofy, and the others are?"

"You betcha!" I shouted. "We can see how the gang is doing and catch up on..." I thought about what I was saying and realized something that ended the blissful state that I was going through. "We need to tell everyone about the king, too."

Everyone's mood seemed to drop after this statement. No one really wanted to think about what had happened just earlier that day. It was just hard to think that someone so strong and kind could be gone. Only someone really fucked up could do something that evil to someone so good. Dryxl was going to pay. I lowered my head and clenched my hands in fury.

Riku saw me and understood. He came over and gently weaved his hand into mine. His touch seemed to lift my spirits. Just being close to him made my heart flutter.

"Let's do this," said Riku, "for Mickey." He looked at me and grinned, hoping for a smile or some kind of response.

Lifting my head and looking around at all of the others. "For Mickey," I replied.

"For Mickey!" everyone chimed.

"Well what are we waiting for then," commented Roxas, "let's get that bastard and make him pay for what he's done."

"Mmm...feisty," growled Axel. "Just the way I like um."

"Keep it your pants," spoke Zexion, punching him as he started to open a portal.

"Ouch!" cried Axel. "You know you want Demyx's body right now. Don't deny it."

Zexion blushed scarlet.

"Lay off Zexy, Axel," responded Demyx. "He can't help that he's shy about his sexual desires."

Zexion was way beyond red at this point. "Just shut the hell up both of you and get in the damn portal already!" fumed Zexion as he glared at them to do as they were told or face excruciating pain beyond their imaginations.

They began marching quickly toward the darkness, one behind the other. Just as Axel was making his way into the opening he yelled, "Zexy wants to bang Demyx hard and fast."

Zexion jumped after Axel but he was already gone. "He his going to pay, just you wait."

The rest of us just stared and tried to keep from busting out laughing. Zexion didn't appreciate our humor though. "Do you have something you'd like to say?" questioned Zexion venomously.

We shook our heads furiously and covered our mouths with our hands, trying to hold back our hysterical laughter.

"I didn't think so," he finished and walked into the opening.

Kairi and I burst out laughing immediately after, and I fell to the ground.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," cried Kairi as she rolled onto the floor beside me, holding her side in painful laughter.

"Now that's what I call entertainment," I admitted with tears rolling down my face.

Roxas and Riku stared at our little display.

"Our boyfriends are so immature," Roxas said to Riku, shaking his head. "I don't know who's worse. Axel, Sora, or Demyx."

"I know right, but you gotta love um," agreed Riku. "At least they keep things interesting. There's never a dull moment around them."

"When you two are done enjoying yourselves, come join us," ended Roxas, walking into the portal, followed closely by Riku.

"Man, they are such party poopers!" yelled Kairi, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, but they do have a point," I spoke. "We have a long fight ahead of us, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," I grinned.

* * *

We were all gathered in the town plaza. What was usually a bustling shopping place, was now empty and abandoned. The vending stalls were broken and tattered. There wasn't a living soul in sight.

"For a place called 'Radiant Garden', it isn't very 'radiant'," commented Axel. "I'm just saying."

"I've gotta agree with him," started Demyx, "this places looks like a dump. No offense."

"I guess what Mickey was saying about the attacks is worse than we thought," I added. "The people must have abandoned the inner city in search of a safety."

"We should go to the Restoration's headquarters and find out what's been going on around here," responded Riku.

"Yeah, let's go find them. I don't like the feeling that this place is giving me," I said.

We made our way through the streets and still hadn't seen or heard a living thing. It was a ghost town. Finally, we made it to the cobblestone court outside the familiar building. The group of us just stood there waiting when Zexion took up the nerve to knock on the door.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter," said Dryxl.

Once again, two robed figures entered Dryxl's enchanting room. They approached his desk and sat upon being instructed to do so.

"I take it you have come to inform me of Marluxia's and Lexaeus's demise," spoke Dryxl. He gestured towards their hoods, and they lowered them.

Revealed were two men. One had gray streaked hair, pulled into a pony tail and was sporting an eye patch while the other had black hair pulled back with crazy strands falling everywhere.

"We wish to take on the roll that everyone has failed to do so far and eliminate the pesky group as a way of proving our strength and loyalty to you, Master," said the man with the eye patch.

"No, Xigbar," Dryxl replied to him. "I have a different mission in mind for you and Xaldin. Our plans are nearly complete. We need only one final piece to the puzzle, and then everything will be in order for me to fulfill the final part. This is where you all fall into the picture. I have an assignment that suits you two perfectly and is crucial to our success."

"We our honored to be of your assistance," said Xigbar.

He spoke to them, informing the duo of what they were to accomplish. They nodded, not daring to disagree with Dryxl.

The two rose to leave. "We will not fail you," assured Xaldin.

"You best not," replied Dryxl.

They opened the door to leave and saw another hooded figure awaiting entrance to the room.

"Good luck," spoke Xigbar as they passed.

* * *

"I'm with Sora, ya guys," whispered Kairi. "There is something really wrong about this."

At that, the door burst open and Nobody Dusks came pouring from the entrance encircling the group.

"Get back, everyone," I shouted. "Prepare for battle.

We summoned our weapons and readied our attacks.

"Lion's Barrage!"

"Shuriken Assault!"

We were beat to the punch, however, as the Nobodies were sliced to pieces and incinerated by some mysterious attacks.

"It's been a while, guys," said Leon. "Looks like you have some new friends. We need to talk."

It was none other than steely Leon and the energetic ninja Yuffie standing atop the roof of one of the adjacent buildings.

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk," I repeated.

The pair jumped down, landing gracefully in front of us. It was good to see some friendly faces here, or any for that matter.

"What happened to the hideout and everything else here?" asked Riku.

"Well, we had to evacuate from the town because it was swarming with Nobodies and Heartless, as you can see," answered Yuffie. "We relocated to an underground spot on the outskirts and have gotten everything pretty much stable now. People are still afraid to come back though."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" questioned Kairi.

"At the hideout," replied Leon. "Why are you hanging around with Organization members, and why are they even alive?"

"We'll explain everything once we get to your hideout," spoke up Zexion. "We're sitting ducks for the Organization out here in the middle of town."

Leon didn't like the fact that he was being instructed to do things by some stranger. "He does have a point, Leon," confided Yuffie. "Let's get back and we can talk there."

"Whatever," responded Leon as he turned to walk away. "Follow me."

"Jeez, someone has a stick up their ass," whispered Axel to Roxas.

"I heard that," seethed Leon.

* * *

After entering through a hidden latch in the ground, we navigated through some underground catacombs. Passage after passage we continued to walk on. Eventually we made it to a door.

"Home sweet home," smiled Yuffie, pushing the door open to reveal a cozy looking...house it seemed.

We piled in one after another and I was greeted with a giant hug from Goofy and Donald.

"Sora, we missed ya buddy!" greeted Goofy.

"It's so good to see you guys," I said.

It was a relief to be reunited with the old gang.

"How have things been, Sora?" welcomed Donald. "What have you been up to?"

"Where to begin?" I muttered.

* * *

Zexion recounted everything that went on within the Organization from Dryxl, to the revival, and to their plot, up until we ended up at the clock tower. Leon and the others didn't really know how to respond.

"So this Dryxl guy wants to destroy Kingdom Hearts," said Donald. "Great, so that's why all of these dang Heartless and Nobodies are on the prowl."

"That's not all..." I started. It was so hard to get the words out of my mouth. I just couldn't tell them about Mickey. It was hard enough dealing with it personally but to tell them would kill me. They have a right to know though. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder softly. It was Riku. He squeezed gently, and I understood. He knew me so well and always seemed to know exactly what was going on inside me. I guess that's what love was all about. Simply knowing and trusting in one another.

"Donald, Goofy, all of you..." began Riku, "I have some bad news."

They all seemed to perk up at these words.

"The thing is...the thing is is that King Mickey is dead," Riku managed to get out. "Dryxl confronted him and by the time we got to him, it was too late for us to do anything."

A tear fell gently down his ghostly face. Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie were completely stunned. Even Leon's normally emotionless exterior was showing signs of shock and sorrow.

"It can't be!" shouted Donald, tears streaming down his feathery face. "He's the king! He can't die. He's the king!" He fell to his knees, overcome with suffering.

Goofy kneeled down to comfort Donald. "So that was tha' painful feelin in our hearts earlier today, I guess? It was like we lost a piece of our heart."

"Yeah, we felt it too," I said. "But we can't just sit around and cry about it. We need to stop Dryxl and the Organization from hurting anyone else. It's what he would have wanted us to do."

They all nodded in acknowledgment.

"So what's the plan, Sora," questioned Leon. "You all seem to know what's going on, so where do we go from here?"

"Well, we need you guys to take out as many Heartless and Nobodies as you can and keep the rest under control while we go after Dryxl and the Organization. When we defeat them, we need to have forces ready in case they go wild. We'll have to station groups in the lands that are hosting the most Heartless and Nobodies. That way, we can ensure that everyone on the various lands will remain unharmed."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Roxas. "So how are we dividing these lands up and who all is going to be helping us out?"

"Well the lands that are being affected the worst are here, Wonderland, Agrabah, The Land of the Dragons, Beast's homeland, and Neverland," informed Leon. "The rest seem to be relatively free from attacks. We have Radiant Garden pretty much under control thanks to the defense system and our soldiers with only the occasional minor attack. Plus, Cloud and Aerith are taking care of Agrabah while Yen Sid, Merlin, and Queen Minnie are handling Neverland. That leaves Wonderland, The Land of the Dragons, and Beast's Castle in need of assistance."

"I think you, Donald, and Goofy should use the Gummi ship and travel to Wonderland and help everyone out there. Find Alice, and she should be able to inform you on the situation."

"Demyx and I will take The Land of the Dragons, if that's alright?" asked Zexion.

"Yeah that'll work out nicely," I consented. "Mulan and Shang will help you guys out. Tell them you are with us. I guess that leaves the rest of us to deal with Beast's Castle. Once we get everything under control, we can go after Dryxl and the Organization. If you're ambushed by them, try and escape to one of the other lands. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Take these communicators, so we can all stay in touch," spoke Leon as he handed each group a device. "That way, if we run into trouble, we can tell each other right away. The others already have their own, too."

"Thanks Leon," I said. "Donald, could you tell Minnie what has happened? I'm sure she is aware that something has happened to Mickey, but she deserves to know."

He solemnly nodded in accordance.

"Then it's settled," broke in Kairi. "Let's take down the Darkness and bring peace to worlds again!"

She put her hand out in front of her. One by one, we all placed our hands on top of one another's.

"For peace," continued Kairi.

"And Mickey," I added.

We all cheered and prepared to go our separate ways. We embraced one another and said our goodbyes. Demyx and Zexion left through the darkness while Leon, Donald, and Goofy made their way to the Gummi ship.

"Let's do this!" I yelled.

We're getting one step closer to defeating the Organization and saving the world from destruction. We can't afford to make any mistakes, or that could be the end of things.

Axel opened a door to Beast's Castle, and we left on our own journey.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't make the chapter a little more longer and interesting, but the transition was needed. The next one will be action packed and more of the plot will be revealed. Thank you guys so much and let me know what you guys think of it.**

**-SorasOblivion**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Once again, sorry for the long wait. College. That's all I have to say. Anyways, this is by far my most intense chapter yet and it's pretty long, so hopefully it will make up for the long overdue update ^_^ There are a bunch of newcomers especially after the recent update, and I hope you all are enjoying everything so far. Thanks for staying faithful through my flakey updating :( Enjoy the update!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Under Attack**

The air was still and frigid. It was pitch black and snow was beginning to fall lightly on the ground. We stood outside the gates of the castle's courtyard, taking in the silence. I pushed the iron doors open, and we steadily made our way towards the castle.

"It's so c..c...cold," shivered Kairi, who was in a mini skirt and rubbing her arms to try and stay warm.

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear such skanky clothes," mocked Axel.

"Don't even go there sista," repsonded Kairi.

"Keep it down guys we don't want the---" Roxas began.

It was too late. Powerful lance-wielding Dragoon Nobodies were appearing all around us.

"Damn! This isn't going to be easy like fighting with the Dusks. Dragoons are much stronger and smarter, unfortunately for us," said Axel.

"We can take them," I returned.

They couldn't be that hard. Summoning our weapons we prepared for battle.

"Charge!" yelled Kairi.

I went in for the kill, slicing with my dual keyblades, but the Nobody easily deflected my attack. Axel wasn't kidding when he said they were a lot stronger than the Dusks. I didn't think this strong though. "I'm going to have to give it a little more juice," I thought.

I charged up my strength for a more powerful attack. "Double Impact!" I shouted, throwing my energized keyblades towards two Dragoons.

They attempted to dodge my attacks, but they were too slow. The two screamed in agony as they were cleaved in half by the force of the blows.

"Oh yeah. Who's the man?!?" I cheered.

"Sora! Look out," yelled Kairi.

I turned around just in time to see a Dragoon five feet away and his lance coming straight for me. There wasn't enough time to get out of the way or block, because he was too close and coming at me too quickly. This is it...

Riku flew in front of me, parrying the deadly blow.

"Thanks, Riku," I said, feeling half sick at what could've just happened.

"Could you try be a little more careful," scolded Riku kindly. "I don't wanna lose you, Sora."

I nodded. Two more Nobodies were now heading straight towards him; Riku was ready though. His keyblade disappeared and his hands began to glow with power. While one began to illuminate a brilliant light, the other began to emit an intense darkness. He fired the energy towards the oncoming enemies.

"Twilight Collision!" roared Riku.

An enormous explosion of energy erupted from the two impacting forces and only a crater remained after the attack. I stood there, looking at him in awe. So this was the power that Riku had obtained while he was away. Remind me not to piss him off. He was smiling at the response I was giving him.

"Are you just gonna stand there lovebirds, or are you actually gonna do something around here?" asked Axel.

Axel was taking an onslaught by two Dragoons who were teaming up against him, never easing up for a second.

"You wanna play, do ya?" remarked Axel, as he jumped backwards giving himself some distance.

He called forth intense flames that began to engulf his chakrams. Heat radiated from him as he prepared his fiery attack.

"I'll teach you not to mess with fire," he yelled. "Blazing Halos!"

His chakrams flew towards the Nobodies, homing onto them. There was no means of escape. His flaming rings hit their marks, incinerating them to ashes.

"And that's that," scoffed Axel, taking a bow.

It was Roxas's turn to do some damage. Wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper skillfully, he pelted the Nobodies with one hit after another. They couldn't keep up with his agility and felt the sting of his attacks. The Dragoons decided that they would surround Roxas and gang up on him in hopes of overpowering him with sheer numbers. Roxas had a different plan in mind.

"So you guys like to play dirty?" Roxas smirked. "Well I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Roxas threw his keyblades into the air, and they began to rotate around each other rapidly. Energy began to surge around them as the Nobodies came hurtling towards him, lances ready to kill.

"Crystal Meteor Shower!" he roared.

Beams of light came flying down from his mass of weapons. They pierced his defenseless prey, reducing them to nothing.

Even Kairi was holding her own against her attackers, contrary to what you'd think. Her spunk and tenacity made her a ferocious and persistent opponent in battle.

"This is how it's done boys!" she mocked, getting our attention.

Her heart glowed brilliantly with light. The power transferred itself into her keyblade. She charged fiercely towards a group of Dragoons.

"Hasta la vista," laughed Kairi and she neared them. "Holy Shock Wave!"

Kairi became incredibly fast and strong as she began to take out Nobodies, one after another. I'd never seen her so powerful before. Heck, I'd never seen her fight once for that matter. Who knew she had it in her? We all gawked as she took out all of the remaining Dragoons except for one loner.

"What?" she asked jokingly, flipping her hair.

We all began to make our way towards the one surviving Nobody that was left.

"Who wants um?" spoke Axel.

Before anyone could reply, the Dragoon was diminished into a dark mist right before our very eyes. We all looked, wondering what had defeated the enemy. As we now could see, it had been Beast.

"Beast!" I yelled. "How have you been?"

"Busy," he growled. "With all of these Nobodies and Heartless roaming about, things haven't been very peaceful for Belle and I."

"Yeah, we noticed," agreed everyone.

Beast looked more closely at the makeup of our group. "Why are those Organization cronies with you?"

"Hey, we are not cronies!" gawked Axel.

"The loud redhead is Axel, and he's one of us now," I replied. "Just ignore him. That's what we try to do."

Axel was giving me the death glare.

"The other is Roxas, and he's my Nobody...but it's hard to explain. Anyways, they're on our side, so you don't have to worry. Promise."

Beast still didn't look completely trusting of them. "I trust your judgement, Sora, so if they are friends to you, then they are friends to me, too." On that note, he turned around. "We should go inside. It's not safe out here as you know from experience. Belle will be pleased to see all of you."

We followed him up through the courtyard and up the castle's stairs. He pushed open the heavy door, and warm air drifted out, caressing our numb bodies.

"It's Heaven," whispered Kairi.

"Actually, it's something called a heating unit," retorted Axel. "Gotta love technology."

We entered the entrance hall, and it was dim as usual.

"I'll take you to Belle," said Beast. "She should be in the library. She loves to read in there when the weather is cold and snowy outside."

We were walking up some more steps and traveling through the various corridors throughout the castle. Finally, we made it to a door that had _Library _written above it. Beast opened the door, and we entered into the vast room. He guided us around bookshelves until we finally approached Belle, sitting in a comfy chair, and like Beast had said, reading a book.

"Oh! Hello," smiled Belle, jumping up to come greet us. "Welcome Sora, Riku, and Kairi...I'm sorry. I don't happen to know who you two are," she said, looking at Roxas and Axel.

"That is Roxas and the other is Axel," I responded pointing towards each of them.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Roxas and Axel," spoke Belle kindly.

"The pleasure is ours," replied Axel.

"Suck up," I thought to myself.

"Well I hope you all enjoy your time here in the castle," Belle started. "Please feel free to look around and travel throughout the castle freely. Do be careful though if you do go outside. People all over have been experiencing attacks, and I'd hate for you to fall victim."

Too late for that.

"Thank you so much, Belle," said Kairi. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you, too," responded Belle. "We should catch up on things, Kairi. Come and sit down, would you?"

"I'd love to," answered Kairi.

"Well I guess we should give those lovely ladies some time to themselves," spoke Axel. "Roxas and I will just go have a look around. I hear there's a lovely ballroom." Axel pretty much dragged Roxas out of the room.

Poor Roxas was probably going to get molested. I just shook my head. "Riku, you wanna go look around a little, too," I suggested.

"Sure, I suppose," smiled Riku.

* * *

Axel and Roxas made their way back down to the front hall, where the ballroom was located. Pushing the doors open, they found an elegantly adorned room that was filled with luminosity. There were enormous glass windows surrounding the room, and the floor's tiling was simply eloquent. The ceiling depicted a breath-taking fresco of some ancient scenery.

"Beautiful," awed Roxas, trying to take in everything around them.

"I know I am," responded Axel, as he pushed Roxas up against one of the pillars.

He kissed Roxas hungrily, eliciting a moan from the surprised boy. Axel's hands snaked along the blond's body. Roxas quivered with every pleasurable touch he received. Axel slipped his hands up under Roxas's shirt, caressing his lover's soft, warm skin.

"Ungh, Axel," groaned Roxas.

"I know, baby," whispered Axel, brushing his lips against Roxas's ear and then nibbling it

softly.

Roxas couldn't contain himself anymore. He grabbed the redhead's coat pulling him into a passionate kiss. Roxas now took control, pushing Axel against the pillar.

"I like it rough," cooed Axel. "I've been a bad boy, Roxas.

There bodies were induced in ecstasy. Each boy's touch urging on another from the other. Roxas unzipped Axel's Organization coat, letting it fall to the ground.

"I want you," pleaded Roxas, his eyes clouded over in lust.

He started to grab at Axel's shirt, attempting to remove the layers of clothing between the two of them but was brought to his senses at the sound of a scream.

* * *

"Xaldin!" screamed Belle. "I never thought I'd have to see your evil face again."

"The same goes for you too, Xigbar," spat Kairi.

"Ouch, that hurts us deeply, Princesses," returned Xaldin. "And here we are taking time out of our busy schedules to come give you a visit, and this is how you repay us. I think we'll have to teach them a lesson. How about it, Xigbar?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, but we mustn't get carried away," responded Xigbar. "We still have a mission to carry out."

"Yes, yes. I know," replied Xaldin. "That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun in the process."

Xaldin summoned forth his six lances, releasing a gust of energy while Xigbar called his pair of gun arrows to his hands.

"Go get help, Belle," called Kairi as she also summoned her weapon.

"Oh, you two aren't going anywhere," laughed Xigbar.

Xigbar took aim and fired at Kairi and Belle. "Sharpshooter Sedative!"

Kairi was prepared for the attacks, however, and deflected them with ease. "Is that all you've got, loser!" she yelled.

"Oh you want to play, girly," growled Xigbar, preparing his next assault.

"Don't get carried away, Xigbar, remember," warned Xaldin. "Let me finish this quickly. Harrowing--

Axel and Roxas came running into the room, interrupting their attack.

"Look what we've got here," started Xigbar, "a bunch of rejects."

"Speak for yourself," retorted Axel.

"Let's kill them quickly, so we can finish what we came here to do," said Xaldin.

"Axel, go find Sora, Riku, and Beast," spoke Roxas. "Something tells me we're going to need their help."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Roxas," replied Axel. "I couldn't forgive myself if--

"Don't worry," comforted Roxas. "Kairi and I can handle these jokers."

Kairi nodded in accordance.

Axel seemed unsure but agreed anyways. "I'll be back soon," responded Axel, and he flew out the door.

"So you guys think you're a match for us, do you?" mocked Xigbar.

"Piece of cake," answered Roxas, calling forth Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"I want the loudmouth," called Kairi.

"I guess stick boy is mine then," taunted Roxas.

At that, Xaldin's lances came flying towards Roxas. "Piercing Typhoon!"

Roxas had a second to defend against the incoming spears. He was only able to protect himself from five out the six and now sported a laceration on his his leg, causing him to limp slightly. This reminded him of Sora's battle with Larxene.

"What happened to me being a piece of cake," chided Xaldin. "Talk is cheap."

"Don't worry," responded Roxas, "I've got plenty more for you. Just wait and see."

Roxas held his arms out parallel to the ground. His body began to surge with energy and began to pour out towards his right arm, which was holding Oblivion. "Dark Mirage!"

The energy that was erupting from Roxas began to take the shape of...well Roxas. A cloned copy of Roxas now stood beside him wielding Oblivion. They looked at one another and charged towards Xaldin.

* * *

"I promise I'll be gentle," laughed Xigbar.

"I'm no pushover," scoffed Kairi.

"What are you gonna do," mocked Xigbar. "Throw flowers at me?"

She placed both hands on her keyblade and pointed it at him. "Severing Radiance!"

He took her power for granted and a piercing beam of light shot through his right shoulder, leaving a hole in it's place.

"Fucking bitch!" screamed Xigbar. "You're going to pay for that one."

He teleported behind her and roundhouse kicked her across the room. "I don't need to use my power to defeat a wretched little weakling like you, but I guess I should end this already."

"Paralyzing Bullet!" shouted Xigbar.

An energized shot came flying towards the stunned Kairi. She managed to raise her hand in defense.

"Light!" she cried.

A powerful forcefield shielded her from the attack.

"You are becoming a nuisance, child," remarked Xigbar.

The attack had seriously drained Kairi of her energy. Using the light contained in her heart was powerful but costly at the same time. She couldn't do it again.

"Goodnight, Princess!" he smirked, taking aim. "Immobilizing Needles!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Land of Dragons..._

Mulan and the other soldiers were resting in camp after an exhausting day of battling. Zexion and Demyx had been fighting ever since they had arrived, joining in to help the others who were already in heated battles against the Organization's forces.

"Zexy, I'm tired of these damn Heartless and Nobodies," whined Demyx, resting his chin on Zexion's shoulder. "I wanna rest."

"Sadly, I have to agree," replied Zexion, turning to face Demyx. "I'm totally drained mentally and physically. I don't even have enough energy to make fun of you."

"Well I guess I'm lucky then," responded Demyx who placed a feathery kiss to Zexion's lips. "How about we go to my tent?" winked Demyx.

"You two disgust me," came an abrupt voice.

The two looked over to see a figure in Organization robes. He lowered his hood to reveal short blond hair and a Van Dyke _(A/N: a connecting mustache and goatee)_.

"Luxord," spoke Zexion, "I was wondering when your cowardly ass would show up. How stupid of you to take us on when it's two of us against just one of you."

"I'm much stronger than you think, Zexion," said Luxord. "I don't need a partner to take down the likes of you two."

"Oh really now," remarked Demyx. "I'm going to kick your ass personally for interrupting Zemyx time."

"Bring it on, cream puff," laughed Luxord.

Demyx and Zexion summoned their weapons.

"Arpeggio's Song!" yelled Demyx, creating his usual water clones.

"And so it begins," commented Luxord.

* * *

Riku and I were walking hand-in-hand along the corridors of the East Wing, admiring the magnificent paintings and sculptures.

"We finally have some peace and quiet together, Riku," I smiled.

"Yeah, I wish we could just escape from the chaos around us and be back at Destiny Islands, relaxing on the beach, just you and me," responded Riku.

Riku stopped and grazed his hand along my face. "I am so lucky to have someone so beautiful as you. Sometimes I wonder how you could love someone who has done so many awful things," Riku added, turning away.

I blushed scarlet and gently grabbed his face, turning it back towards me to gaze into it. "No one is perfect, Riku. There may be Darkness in your heart, but it is yours to use as you desire. I've seen the good that you have done, and that is all that matters. I could never love anyone else except you. You make me feel so light and happy. My heart flutters every time you're with me. You're my other half, and I couldn't bare the thought of not being with you. It was hard enough before."

"Sora, I love you," said Riku, gently placing a kiss to my lips.

"I love you, too, Riku," I whispered.

"Skshhhhhh....! Sora. Riku. Somebody! We're under attack!"

I searched for where the sound was coming from, and it was the walkie-talkie Leon had given us.

"Leon," I responded. "What's going on? What do you mean that you're under attack?"

"Sora...they've already gotten Jasmine, and they're trying to get Alice," spoke Leon. "They're after the Princesses of Heart."

My heart sunk. "Shit! Kairi and Belle!" I yelled. "They're all alone."

"Sora! Riku!" came Axel's frantic voice. "Xaldin and Xigbar...they're here! Roxas and Kairi are fighting them now, but they're going to need our help."

"They're after the Princesses, Axel!" I replied.

"Contact Zexion and Demyx and see if they can help us here in Wonderland," returned Leon's voice. "We can't let them get Alice, too."

"Ok, we're on it," I answered. "Open a portal, now, Axel!"

"Understood," responded Axel, quickly opening a doorway.

* * *

"Sora, I'd love to help," said Zexion, "but Luxord ambushed Demyx and I, so we're a little busy. Gotta go, Sora. Good luck...Skshhhhhh."

Zexion dove out of the way of deadly, giant card.

"Don't think you'll escape so easily, Zexion," roared Luxord. "Snake Eyes!"

Two giant sized dice came tumbling at the defenseless Zexion.

"Surging Tide!" yelled the exhausted Demyx. A current of water knocked Zexion out of the dice's path. "That was a close one, Zex. I don't know how much longer we can do this."

"He's right," thought Zexion. They needed to finish this off, or they were done for. The others desperately needed their assistance, too.

"You two are like cockroaches," mocked Luxord. "You just won't die! It's time I finish things off. 52 Card Pick-Up!"

Thousands of razor sharp cards, contrary to the name of the attack, came hurtling towards them, which would surely slice them to pieces.

"Assassins Mimicry!" shouted Zexion.

Zexion's attack also brought forth thousands of cards, and he hurtled them at the incoming cards, attempting to protect them from the attack. Some, however, were still managing to get through, and they felt their sting.

"You're exhausted, Zexion," commented Luxord. "You can't hold out much longer against my attack."

"I don't need to," replied Zexion. "I'm just the diversion."

"Symphonic F#," came Demyx's voice from behind Luxord.

Luxord turned around just in time to feel the piercing blade of water slice him into nothing. Luxord's cards dissipated into dark whisps.

"Now that that's done," huffed Zexion, "we have to get to Leon. Sora and the othera should be able to handle things on their end."

* * *

Sora and the others resurfaced from the Darkness into the room where Axel had left Kairi, Roxas, and Belle.

Axel screamed, "Roxas!"

He ran over towards Roxas's bloodied and motionless form. "I knew I shouldn't have left them. If I'd have stayed maybe..." he had tears streaming down his face.

"Ax...Axel, you idiot," coughed Roxas. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Axel latched onto Roxas. "I'm never letting you go. Never ever," spoke Axel, relieved that his lover was still alive. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Ouch!" shouted Roxas. "You're killing me Axel."

He let go immediately. "Sorry, love."

"Roxas, what happened?" I asked.

"Xaldin and Xigbar were too much for us," answered Roxas. "Sora, they're getting stronger with every battle; much stronger...they took Kairi and Belle. I think they're after--

"The Princesses," I finished. "We know they already have Jasmine--

Zexion and Demyx suddenly popped out of a portal.

"They got Alice," spoke Zexion. "And from what we gathered from Leon and our other sources, Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora have also been captured."

"Damn!" I shouted. "That means that they have all seven Princesses of Heart. Why didn't we see it before: Agrabah, Wonderland, and Beast's Castle. They are all places where the Princesses reside. Of course they probably threw some random lands in their to throw us off of their plan. Dryxl and the Organization always seem to be one step ahead of us. I wonder what they're going to do now that they have all of them?"

Beast came hurtling into the room. "I heard yelling and...where's Belle?" he questioned.

"The Organization got her," I answered. "I'm sorry, Beast."

Beast gave a loud, angry roar.

I dropped my head in despair.

"Don't worry, Sora," comforted Riku. "We'll get Kairi and the others back."

"Yeah," I replied. "I think it's about time we pay them a visit."

* * *

**A/N: Well wasn't that exciting?!? I personally loved, the Kairi scenes. It's about time someone gave her some credit ^_^ The Axel and Roxas ones are also my favorites, too. Gotta love me some Axel and Roxas. Anyways, I wonder what'll happen next. Tell me what you guys think. Reviews are what make me want to continue so badly.**

**-SorasOblivio****n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: So guys, sorry this one took so long. I finally managed to find the time to just sit down and do it. Thanks for all of the great reviews so far. I didn't think that I was that great of an author, but I'm glad you guys are enjoying everything. This chapter, I must say, is really intense. There's lots of action and whatnot. Hopefully you guys will like it as much as I do. Well enough stalling, enjoy the chapter ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Have Faith**

"We have to go after them now and make them pay for what they've done!" shouted Axel. "I won't let Xaldin and the Organization get away with what they did to Roxas!"

"I know how you feel, Axel, but it would be stupid on our part to rush into the Organization's hideout and expect to accomplish anything," responded Zexion calmly. "If you haven't noticed, they're getting much stronger with every fight. We're lucky that we've managed to get this far without any of us dying."

"I have to agree," spoke Leon. "I hate to admit it, but Donald, Goofy, and I got our asses handed to us by Xemnas before he got away with Alice. Cloud and Aerith were in the same boat up against Saix. Even with the members outnumbered, they still managed to overpower us. I think it's best if we train up before we even think about going after them."

We had returned to the underground hideout at Radiant Garden to brainstorm after our previous failures. Leon wanted to meet up with us to discuss what we were planning to do next. We had Cloud, Aerith, and the others remain on the other lands just in case something happened. We still needed to keep the Heartless and Nobodies in check for later on. If there was even going to be a later on. I was trying not to think about that.

"If we wait too long," I said softly, "there won't be anything left to save..."

Everyone grew silent, not really knowing how to respond. It was the truth though. Who knows what could happen to us if we try to go up against the strongest members of the Organization? If we could barely defeat the ones so far, how were we going to manage to beat Dryxl?

"Fine," agreed Axel grudgingly after some time. "I'll wait three days, and then I'm storming their hideout with or without you guys. How does that sound to everyone?"

We all looked at each other and agreed. Hopefully this would be enough time to find enough strength to defeat the bad guys one last time.

"Deal," spoke Leon. "It'll also give Roxas some time to recuperate as well. It's settled then. Let's not stand around here wasting time. It's time to start training."

"I say we break up into pairs," suggested Zexion. "We'll train for a while against our partners and then switch off to another. That way, everyone will get used to a wide array of opponents. It'll help prepare us for whatever the Organization wants to throw at us. So everyone, pick a partner."

I chose Riku of course. There's no surprise there. What else would you expect? Zexion and Demyx paired up together as predicted. It was obvious who was going to pick who from the start. There was only one group left...

"I guess you're with me, hotshot," commented Leon, "until Roxas recovers enough strength to fight, at least."

"Oh joy," grumbled Axel, "just my luck."

"This is going to be fun," smirked Leon to himself.

* * *

"You ready, Zexy?" teased Demyx.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," laughed Zexion. "Time for a little payback for all the those other times."

"Whatever you say," responded Demyx confidently. "Arpeggio's Song!"

Demyx's familiar army of water clones began to emerge before Zexion. "Attack!" yelled Demyx.

"Always so quick to pounce," thought Zexion. "I'll guess this will be my chance to teach him a few lessons."

"I'm not going to hold back, Zexy," shouted Demyx as he charged forward with his army of copies, each preparing to take down their enemy with their deadly sitars.

"Lesson #1:," spoke Zexion calmly, "never rush into battle, especially when you are not aware of your enemy's abilities. Identity Crisis!"

Demyx and his clones were halted suddenly, disorientated by the numerous reflections of themselves created by Zexion's mirrors.

"Don't think that you can fool me with your little mind games, babe," said Demyx. "I know your abilities inside and out. Don't think you've got me in your trap.

"Illusionary Catastrophe," whispered Zexion.

Zexion's image began to reflect within the mirrors, dancing along to trick Demyx into thinking it was actually him.

"Found you!" cheered Demyx. "Symphonic F#."

Demyx's piercing jet of water sliced right through the mirror and with it, one of his own water copies.

"What!" growled Demyx.

"Lesson #2:", continued Zexion. "Use your opponent's weaknesses against them. In your case, you 'attack before you think'. Try and think things through, Demy. Maybe it'll get you somewhere."

"Ok, so maybe he's right," thought Demyx. "Stop and analyze the situation. Zexion always uses his opponent's attacks to weaken themselves and then goes in for the kill. He always stays at a distance and never attacks in close range. There's something. I think I've got an idea. Aqueous Submersion."

"Now!" yelled Demyx.

All of the clones began smashing violently at the mirrors, and incidentally, one another. Their numbers were dwindling as they continued to bash one another aimlessly.

"Lesson #3:," scolded Zexion. "Never rely purely on brute force. It only wastes time and energy. You're never going to win like this, Demyx. You're making this too easy for me.

"Here's a lesson for you, Zexy," whispered Demyx from behind, holding his sitar up to Zexion's neck. "Never underestimate your opponent. Especially one as cute as me."

Zexion's eyes grew large in shock. Demyx had managed to somehow sneak up on him without him knowing. Zexion didn't notice that during all of the clones' raucous, Demyx used his technique to teleport through a puddle of water and appear unnoticed behind his unsuspecting prey, Zexion.

"Demyx actually thought things through and formulated a plan to combat his opponent's abilities. That's a first," thought Zexion.

"And as a prize for the victor," announced Demyx, "I deserve a kiss."

Zexion shook his head in exasperation. Demyx pounced onto poor unsuspecting Zexion, knocking him to the ground and locking his lips onto his lovers.

"Whoever said a good pounce was a bad thing?" winked Demyx.

* * *

"It's on, icy," smirked Axel as he summoned his chakrams. "Let's see how you deal with fire."

"Oh, you'll see alright," remarked Leon pulling out his gunblade.

Intense fire began to emanate from Axel's form as he prepared to attack.

"Take this, pretty boy!" yelled Axel. "Crimson Meteors!"

He threw his fiery chakrams up into the air. They collided violently sending flaming spheres of fire raining down towards Leon.

Raising his gunblade confidently, Leon uttered, "Wolf's Bay."

A strong wave of vibrations issued outwards, smothering the flames to ash. Axel fell to his knees, trying to cover his ears; an attempt to escape from the effects of the attack. Leon took Axel's moment of vulnerability to counterattack. He charged at Axel and swung his blade lethally. Axel managed to shield himself with his weapons in the nick of time.

"I'm not as weak as you may think I am, Leon," seethed Axel. "I didn't get into the Organization just on my good looks. I know you still think of me as an enemy, but I'm not. Why can't you accept that?"

"You haven't proven yourself," answered Leon. "Lion's Barrage!"

Fireballs hurtled towards Axel.

"You think you can stop me with my own element!" shouted Axel. "That is your first mistake."

Axel raised his hand just before the attack was about to hit and stopped the fire in its place.

"I'll show you the real power of fire," mocked Axel.

"Show me what you got," retorted Leon as he charged forward. "Valiant Saber!"

Leon's gunblade glowed with blue energy as it began to grow into an enormous sword. Leon swiped furiously at his victim, and Axel thought he had dodged the attack. Axel felt the sting of the sword's radiating energy slice across his chest. He had managed to dodge the physical hit which could have been fatal, but wasn't aware of the weapon's secondary effects. Axel stumbled to the ground holding his chest.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Axel," taunted Leon. "I think it's about time."

Axel pulled himself off of the ground. Red energy began to surge around Axel's body. Golden flames erupted all around him. They danced across his body, leaving him completely unharmed. He clasped his hands together in preparation.

"I've always wanted to use this on someone. Here it comes, steely," said Axel. "Sacred Phoenix!"

The flames surrounding Axel took flight, combining to form the shape of a crimson phoenix. It flew high into the sky before it began to plummet back towards its target, Leon.

"Feel the burn, pretty boy!" laughed Axel, falling to the ground from exhaustion.

Leon watched stunned as this blazing bird came hurtling towards him. Axel was right. There was no dodging this. Leon could feel the power radiating from Axel's attack from where he was standing.

Leon had one last chance. "Sonic Disruption!"

The phoenix exploded on impact sending pillars of fire shooting up towards the sky. All of the surroundings were scorched to ashes. Smoke clouded over the entire scene.

Axel looked around, trying to see through the smoky fog. The air cleared and there was Leon, kneeling on one the ground supported by his gunblade.

"Damn," thought Axel. "He's one tough cookie, I'll give him that."

"I accept you," whispered Leon.

"I didn't catch that," responded Axel putting his hand up to his ear.

"I accept you," spoke Leon a little louder.

"Just a little bit more," commented Axel.

"I fucking accept you, alright!" shouted Leon, who was making his way slowly over to Axel.

Leon helped Axel up, and they used each other for support.

"Thanks," said Axel. "It means a lot coming from you."

Leon smiled, but only for a second before returning to his normal stoic disposition.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Kairi.

"Your heart is strong, Princess Kairi," spoke Dryxl. "You are much stronger than the others. They were not able to resist my power. No matter. It's only a matter of time before you run out of strength."

"You'll never win," muttered Kairi weakly. "Sora and the others will defeat you. You may get my heart, but you will never defeat them!"

"Foolish girl," replied Dryxl. "You cannot begin to comprehend the powers that I possess. Your friends will fall, but you will not be around to witness it. Now, submit!"

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Kairi.

* * *

"Ungh!" I cried.

"What's wrong, Sora?" asked Riku.

"I dunno, it's probably nothing," I smiled.

"You sure?" questioned Riku.

"Yeah. Ok Riku," I began, "Don't go easy on me just because I'm your boyfriend, got it? If you do, then you'll definitely get your ass kicked even worse than it's about to be already!"

"If that's what you want Sora, then alright," smirked Riku, summoning Way to Dawn.

I've gotta show Riku who wears the pants in this relationship. I'm no weakling. I won't lose!

I called forth my two keyblades and took a fighting stance. Riku charged forward and lunged towards me, swinging his blade down from over his head. I raised my weapons in defense. His attack was so strong and forceful that it was making me have to struggle to hold him back, even with two keyblades. I'd almost forgotten how powerful Riku was in combat.

"Come on, Sora," shouted Riku. "Don't hold back on me."

Oh, I'll show him. I launched after him. I will not lose lose. Our weapons clashed, sending sparks flying. I have to show him that I'm strong. "Ars Arcanum!" I shouted.

Energy flowed through my body giving me incredible speed and strength. I went after Riku again, throwing blow after blow but still...nothing. He managed to block every hit.

"Dark Aura," called Riku.

Towers of dark energy began to clime from the ground. Riku began his assault, attacking from all directions.

"Ching!" I managed to block him from behind me. Riku disappeared into the darkness. I could feel the cold all around me, itching to ensnare me in its frigid embrace once again.

"Focus, Sora," I thought. Luckily, I snapped out of my episode just in time to parry Riku's frontal attack.

I need to get out of this. "Shimmering Effervescence!" I cried, raising my keyblades.

Orbs of light began to explode all around me clearing the darkness and revealing a disoriented Riku. This is my chance to prove myself.

"Double Impact!" My keyblades were heading straight towards him.

"Moonlight Barrier!" yelled Riku.

A shielding light formed around him, protecting him from my attack.

Damn, he always manages to pull off something like that.

Riku looked into my eyes. I could sense something bad was coming.

"Encroaching Shadows," uttered Riku.

* * *

I knew something was wrong as soon as those words left his mouth. Everything began to grow cold and silent. The light was fading with every second. I was paralyzed with fear. The darkness was constricting me once again. It was just like before, within the dark portals. I feel so weak and vulnerable like at any moment I could cease to exist. My fears are taking over.

"Sora," whispered Riku from the distance. He was so far away. He can't reach me. No one can.

* * *

Riku diminished the darkness and ran over to me.

"Sora!" cried Riku. "Speak to me!"

He shook me, but I couldn't respond. My mind was completely separated from my body. I could tell I wasn't dead, but I was stuck in some kind of void. Thoughts of doubt swarmed all around me.

* * *

_I'm not strong enough. What about Kairi? I have to save her. I have to save the world. Can't fail. Everything is so important. People are counting on me._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, Sora!" pleaded Riku, tears streaming down his face. "I'm right here. Everything is alright. The Darkness is gone. There's nothing to be afraid of. Sora!"

* * *

_I'm not strong enough. What about Kairi? I have to save her. I have to save the world. Can't fail. Everything is so important. People are counting on me._

These doubts were swimming in my head. I couldn't escape from them. There are so many people counting on me. I can't let them down. Kairi...Riku...

* * *

"Sora," Riku begged, "please wake up...please. I need you, Sora. Don't leave me.

"The poor baby," spoke a voice from behind, "he's lost himself in his own doubt. It sucks that it had to be at the worst possible time."

Riku turned around, and there stood Xaldin and Xigbar.

"It must be our lucky day," responded Xigbar. "This makes killing the two of you especially easy."

"In your dreams," growled Riku. "Like I'm going to let you touch a hair on Sora."

"So little Riku wants to play, does he?" mocked Xaldin. "We'll have to teach him not to challenge his superiors."

"Bring it on, mop-head," teased Riku.

Xaldin and Xigbar called forth their weapons.

"This won't take long," commented Xaldin. "I'll finish off this brat quickly while you take out Sora."

"Works for me," agreed Xigbar as he teleported.

Xigbar snuck up from behind and took aim at Sora. "Deadly Cannon!"

Riku jumped forward, deflecting the shot. "I told you, idiots," yelled Riku, "I'll protect him no matter what!"

"But who's going to protect you?" whispered Xaldin into Riku's ear before blowing him away, "Blasting Whirlwind!"

Riku caught himself and immediately began to retaliate. "I'm more than enough to take you two on."

"Oh really," retorted Xaldin. "We'll see about that. Harrowing Javelins!"

"Bullet Torrent!" yelled Xibar.

Energy bullets and lances came hurtling towards Riku. He had to act fast or he was going to be a shish-kabob

"Black Vortex!" shouted Riku.

The onslaught was sucked into the dark abyss, leaving him damage free.

"You won't be able to avoid us forever," announced Xaldin.

* * *

I'm all alone. I don't know what to do. Dryxl and the Organization are going to destroy the universe. The Darkness is too powerful. I'm not strong enough...

"Sora," echoed a voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

A shimmering ball of light floated down from above. It circled around me, and I could feel it's warmth penetrating the darkness surrounding me.

"You're never alone, Sora," spoke the voice.

The voice felt so comforting and familiar. The ball of light transformed into a figure.

"King Mickey!" I shouted. "But you're--"

"Dead. I know," replied the King.

"Then how are you...?" I asked

"There is no time to explain, Sora," answered Mickey.

"I know...there's no way I can save the world in time."

"Sora," started the King, "you can't give into your doubts and fears, or you'll be lost in the Darkness forever."

"But I'm not strong enough, Mickey. I couldn't even protect Kairi and the others from being taken. How am I supposed to defeat Dryxl?"

"You have to have faith, Sora," soothed Mickey. "Your heart is filled with strength. Tap into your light. Find the source of motivation that fills you with hope and power and trust in it wholeheartedly. It will never fail you. You will know strength that you have never felt before. Just believe, Sora, and all is possible for you."

"I miss you, Mickey."

"I know, Sora," smiled the King, "but my time is over. It is up to you to finish this once and for all. You can do it. Hurry! Riku needs you."

"Riku's in danger?!?" I cried.

"Your love for each other is strong," said Mickey as he started to fade away. "Keep him safe, Sora."

"Thank you, Mickey."

* * *

Riku was standing in front of my body, beaten and bloodied.

"You can't have him!" shouted Riku. "You'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged," smiled Xaldin.

He aimed his lances towards Riku. "Goodbye, Riku. Sora will be joining you shortly. Dancing Spears!"

"I love you, Sora," whispered Riku as he closed his eyes.

"Diamond Chrysalis," I spoke calmly.

Light surrounded and encased Riku in a protective blanket.

"Stay safe, Riku," I whispered.

"Sora, you woke up just in time to be put to sleep for good," mocked Xigbar.

Xaldin and Xigbar were preparing to attack once more.

Raising my hand I uttered, "Crystal Prison."

The duo were trapped in a prison of brilliant light.

"What is this?" demanded the pair.

"Your final resting place," I answered. "It's about time both of you paid for your evil actions. Purifying Sanctity."

Light erupted in their capsules obliterating them and all of their darkness along with them.

I ran over to Riku and dispersed the safeguard around him.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked, tenderly brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"Now that you're back with me I am," responded Riku, placing a gentle kiss to my lips. "I love you. Don't ever leave me again. Promise."

"I promise, Riku."

"Umm..." came a quiet voice. "Sorry to break up this beautiful moment, but things aren't looking good. We're running out of time."

We looked over to see a girl with a pale complexion and blonde hair. She was in a simple, white dress. It was Namine.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty intense, right? Namine is back too...hmm. I personally liked this chapter, but I'm kinda biased :). Tell me what you guys think? Hope you liked it.**

**-SorasOblivion**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: I'm back and ready to do some major catchup. I'm sorry for the extended wait guys, but I finished my first semester of college and now on break. I'm rearing to finish the story up for all of you, and I hope you guys haven't given up hope :( I can guarantee you that there is a lot of action to come. Anywho, I personally loved this chapter just because...there is also a little surprise ^_^ tee he. Well I hope you enjoy. It's especially long which hopefully makes up for my three month hiatus. It feels so good to be back. Bon Appetite!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hold Me Close**

"_Ahh!" screamed Kairi._

"_Free your heart Princess!" demanded Dryxl. "Give me what I want!"_

"_I can't hold out much longer," thought Kairi, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I can feel my heart beginning to give in."_

"_Kairi," called out a voice. "You must be strong."_

"_Namine?" replied Kairi silently._

"_Yes," answered Namine. "You need to buy Sora and the others as much time as possible. Just hold on a little while longer. I know you can do it."_

"_He's so strong," said Kairi. "I'll try to resist as long as I can...the world depends on this. I have to stay strong for Sora and the others."_

"_That's my girl," responded Namine._

"_I don't have time to play these little games with you, girl," spoke Dryxl. "It's time to quit being so gentle with you. I tried to make this easy for the both of us but since you don't seem to want to comply with my demands, I'll have to use a little bit more force. Let's see how you like this. Ahhh!"_

_Power surged into Kairi's body, tugging at her pure heart. Kairi cried out in unbelievable agony. She knew this feeling from the past and realized that she wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate._

"_Aw," smiled Dryxl. "I can feel your heart beginning to weaken its connection. It will only be a few more moments before it releases itself from your body, Princess."_

_Kairi knew he was right. There was only one last hope in this situation. It was a stretch, but she had to something. She refused to let her struggles go to waste. "Namine," pleaded Kairi. "When my heart is about to be freed--"_

"_No, Kairi," begged Namine. "You can't give in. I know you can fight--"_

"_It's too late, Namine," choked Kairi. "His power is unbelievable. I'm surprised I've held out this long against it. So when he takes my heart, I want you to escape. I think you'll have a chance to separate yourself from me when my heart starts to disconnect. As long as you are free from my heart, he won't be able to unite the hearts of the Princesses; he'll need you to complete it. You have to go and warn the others. They are our last hope. I wish things could have ended differently. Hopefully things will work out in the end for all of us. Until then, goodbye, Namine, and be safe." _

_Kairi's heart began to shine, as it started to exit her body._

"_Finally," commented Dryxl, "I'll have all seven and everything will be in order."_

_This was the moment. "Now, Namine!" yelled Kairi._

_Namine took form in front of Kairi. She was able to free herself like Kairi had suspected she would. Dryxl looked confused and enraged with what was happening before his eyes._

"_What is this!" growled Dryxl._

"_Get yourself out of here," commanded Kairi. "I"ll hold him off as long as I can."_

_Dryxl turned to go after Namine but was halted suddenly._

"_I can't move!" shouted Dryxl angrily. "What did you do to me, child?"_

"_You are still connected to my heart for the moment," explained Kairi, "and I'm using what power remains in me against you. Run, Namine! Please!"_

"_I'll be back!" spoke Namine, tears streaming down her face. "I promise."_

_She opened a dark portal and teleported out of the room._

"_Good luck," whispered Kairi before her head slunk down. Dryxl had claimed her incomplete heart for himself. She was once again a lifeless shell like when Ansem had taken her heart._

"_Damn it!" yelled Dryxl, throwing Kairi's body to the ground. Kairi laid there lifeless on the ground._

"_Sora," she whispered blankly._

* * *

"And that's how I managed to escape and get here," ended Namine.

We were all standing around in the underground hideout, listening to Namine's recount of what happened between Kairi and Dryxl.

"So Kairi's heart," I started, "that's what I felt earlier..."

* * *

_(flashback)_

"_Ungh!" I cried._

"_What's wrong, Sora?" asked Riku._

"_I dunno, it's probably nothing," I smiled._

"_You sure?" questioned Riku._

"_Yeah."_

* * *

"She fought hard, Sora," said Namine. "Because of her sacrifice, we've managed to stall Dryxl's plans for the time being, but they won't stay that way for long. We have to defeat him before it's too late. Otherwise, her sacrifice and the sacrifice of everyone else will have been in vain, and the rest of the world will be destroyed."

"_We_ does not include you, missy," remarked Axel. "Dryxl needs you in order to complete his little plan. So if we keep him from getting to you, then we keep the world in one piece. Right? So that means your tiny butt is staying out of sight until we can defeat him. Got that?"

"That's true," spoke Leon. "Without Namine's piece to Kairi's heart, Dryxl can't use the complete power of the Princesses of Heart. That means she's bought us a little more time for the moment. Kairi is one tough cookie. Even in the midsts of near death, she manages to stand up to someone like Dryxl."

"He's not just going to sit around, you know," commented Zexion. "Dryxl does not stand for resistance. He will come for her, and it's only a matter of time before it happens. When that time comes, we'll need to be ready for worst. Dryxl is no pushover, and it'll take a lot of firepower to take him down."

"Zexy is right," agreed Demyx. "There was a reason that the others didn't dare disobey him. He can be one scary dude, especially when things don't go his way."

"If we work together," started Roxas, "we can eliminate him once and for all. He needs to pay for what he's done. We can't let him get away with all of the pain and suffering that he's caused."

Roxas had recovered quickly from the last battle, and was rearing for some payback for what happened to him against Xaldin and Xigbar.

"So what's going to be our plan of attack?" asked Riku.

"I think the time has come for us to go after Dryxl, before he comes after us again," I said. "We'll rest tonight and head out tomorrow morning for their base. We'll have one group stay behind to watch over and protect Namine if the worst comes to pass. This will be the final assault, and we can't afford to lose. It's not going to be a walk-in-the-park, but I know we can do it if we all work together. It's gotten us this far..."

There was a solemn look in our eyes as we all glanced around the room, acknowledging the task ahead. This would be the battle to end all battles. There was a chance we might not all be around at the end of it.

I started again, "Until then, we should enjoy ourselves, because..."

"It might be our last night together," spoke Riku staring deeply into my eyes. That look sent shivers down my spine. I shook the feeling away, suppressing my greatest fears.

"Ah, don't be so pessimistic, Negative Nancy," responded Axel. "We'll give that bastard Dryxl what he deserves. Don't worry," he winked at me, giving a thumbs up. "We've become much stronger, and our bond with one another is a force to be reckoned with.

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Axel," I responded.

"No problem, short-stuff," laughed Axel.

"Well enough with all of this seriousness," burst Demyx. "Let's let loose and have some fun already."

* * *

The night was filled with fits of laughter and craziness as we all sat around telling stories and making fun of one another. We were trying to make this night the best that we could, because it was true what Riku had said; this could be the last night that we all might see each other, so we had to enjoy every moment that we had with one another.

We were all sitting around in the living room. Roxas was perched on Axel's lap as they whispered who-knows-what into one another's ears. Whatever it was, Roxas blushed scarlet and rewarded Axel with a nice jab in the arm. At which, Axel jumped up, sending Roxas tumbling to the ground angrily. We broke out hysterically at this little spectacle. In the next moment, Roxas was chasing after Axel with a spatula in his hand, trying to get revenge for dropping him on the ground.

"Calm down, tiger," taunted Axel. "You're going to need that energy for later tonight."

Roxas stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded and flaring bright red once more.

At the same time, Demyx was tugging at Zexion trying to get him to dance with him. Zexion was refusing him over and over, but Demyx had the persistency of a five year-old and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, Zexy," begged Demyx. "Please dance with me. I promise I'll be gentle," he continued giving him a sad, puppy-dog look.

"Oh, alright!" burst Zexion. "You don't have to get all sad and mushy on me. I'm supposed to be the gloomy one in this relationship. Plus, you know I don't like to see you upset..." Zexion trailed off quietly.

"Worked like a charm," muttered Demyx.

"What was that?" glared Zexion.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart!" beamed Demyx, pulling Zexion up and latching on to him.

What I saw next was too much for me. I did not want to see Demyx grinding all over Zexion. It just looked so wrong.

Zexion was shocked at first, but that shock turned to bliss as their bodies undulated in synchrony. Limbs were everywhere, and the stunned looks on the faces of Leon and Namine were priceless.

I wish time would stop moving and things could stay like this forever, but I knew that could never happen. This moment could never last. We had quite the battle ahead of us, and who knows what we'll come up against at their hideout. Still, it was good to see the gang happy and enjoying themselves even if it would be the last time. I have to stay optimistic though. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to one of them. We've gone so far together. Who knew that some day we would become friends with the members of the Organization, let alone join forces with them in order to take down the Darkness. Thinking about this made everything seem so surreal.

"What are you thinking up there in that head of yours?" asked Riku, staring kindly into my eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing," I answered. "Don't worry about it," I grinned happily.

"If you say so," replied Riku in disbelief.

I knew that I would never forget this moment for the rest of my life.

* * *

"Well I guess we should try to get some sleep tonight. It's going to be quite the day tomorrow, and were going to need all the strength we can get," I said.

"Agreed," everyone commented.

"I guess I should show you to your rooms, since you guys don't exactly know where everything is down here," spoke Leon. "Namine, you can take the room on the right at the end of the hall. Roxas and Axel, I'd assume you two would like to room together, so you guys can take the room across from Namine's. Zexion and Demyx, you all can take first room on the right. That leaves Sora and Riku. Take the room across from Zexion and Demyx's. I guess that takes care of everyone. I'll keep watch out here on the couch. I'd advise all of you to get as much sleep as possible and not to stay up too late if you get my drift. Goodnight."

"Nighty night," returned Axel as he dragged Roxas behind him.

Poor Roxas had a look that screamed HELP! We all laughed at the scene, and began to make our way to our own rooms. Everyone said their goodnights, and the hall was left in utter silence. Behind the closed the doors...well, let's just say it was going to be an eventful night.

* * *

Axel thrust himself upon Roxas as their bodies collapsed onto the bed. Their lips met with heated passion and their tongues danced inside each other's mouths. Axel snaked his hands across the Roxas's delicate back, causing the blond to shudder against his touch. Roxas grasped tightly onto the collar of Axel's shirt, deepening the kiss, until Axel parted momentarily.

"Oh, Roxas," panted Axel. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"I think I do," breathed Roxas, gazing into his lover's eyes. "I can't believe we're actually here together. I always dreamed that this would come true some day, and here we are now."

"I don't wanna lose you, Rox, ever," commented Axel.

"Don't worry about me," responded Roxas. "I won't be taken out so easily. In the mean time..."

Roxas shoved Axel down against the bed and began to brush his lips lightly along the redhead's neck, making Axel moan in pleasure. Roxas started to make his way down, and hurriedly pulled Axel's shirt off and threw it to the ground. He caressed his hands along Axel's toned chest, smiling as Axel closed his eyes, lost in bliss. Roxas began to kiss the boy's chest, nibbling here and there, at which Axel would arch his back in ecstasy. He made his way down Axel's stomach and unbuttoned his pants, and then proceeded to do away with those as well. Roxas ran his hands up the redhead's thighs until finally he reached Axel's hardened shaft. He gently took it in his hands, and then took it in his mouth completely, sending Axel over the edge, releasing a gasp.

"Roxas...ungh," uttered Axel. "Don't stop."

The two were lost in pleasure. Eventually Roxas came up and placed his lips once more to his lover's. Axel took this chance to pull Roxas's shirt over his head and toss it across the room. He flipped Roxas onto his back and teased him with feathery kisses down his slim torso. Roxas's eyes slipped away just as Axel's had before. Axel slipped his hand down the waistband of Roxas's pants, beginning to massage him.

"Oh God, Axel," gasped Roxas.

"You like that, Roxy?" questioned Axel playfully.

"Mmhmm..." cooed Roxas.

Axel began to undo Roxas's pants and slid them off his legs in no time. He rubbed his body against the boy below him, and fireworks lit up between them. Roxas scratched his nails against Axel's back, bucking into the redhead's motions.

"I want you in me," begged Roxas.

"Are you sure about this, Rox?" asked Axel one last time.

"I've never wanted something so badly in my life, Axel," he responded softly.

Axel responded to the blond's request and began to prepare him before entering.

"This might hurt a little bit at first, but it will feel amazing once you get used to it. Promise," spoke Axel.

Roxas clenched his eyes tightly as Axel started to ready Roxas for what was to come.

"Ow..." muttered Roxas.

"Want me to stop?" suggested Axel.

"No, I'm fine. Keep going," urged Roxas. "Axel was right," thought Roxas. "The pain is going away."

"You ready, babe?" questioned Axel.

"I think so..." replied Roxas.

"Hold on tight, love," responded Axel. "You're in for quite the ride."

Axel slowly pushed into Roxas, trying not to hurt him. Roxas tightened up at the intrusion.

"Just relax and you'll be fine."

As Axel began to increase his pace, Roxas began to feel pleasure like no other. Stars exploded all around at each thrust Axel gave.

"Faster, Axel, please..." pleaded Roxas.

"Since you asked so nicely," smiled Axel.

Axel began to thrust quicker and quicker and was beginning to near his climax. Axel started pumping Roxas, wanting to help him in his release first. He slid up and down, faster and faster.

"Axel!" screamed Roxas as he released all over their chests.

Axel continued his motions. He was getting closer and closer. "Nunghh! Roxas!" he yelled, as he spilled inside his lover. He collapsed onto Roxas, both sweaty and exhausted. Axel placed a gentle kiss on Roxas's lips. The two embraced each other, and Roxas curled up against Axel's chest.

"I love you," whispered Roxas.

"I love you, too," answered Axel.

* * *

Riku and I were snuggled up under the covers, trying to enjoy every moment that we had together.

"Do remember on the island, whenever I was having a bad day," I started, "you would always come over with hot chocolate, comfort food, and a days worth of movies to cheer me up?"

"I could never forget them," responded Riku. "I couldn't stand to see you sad, Sora. You were always the cheerful one no matter how bad the situation got. It would just kill me to see you so sad and unhappy. I was determined to keep you safe and happy as long as I was able to."

"We would curl up under the blankets just like we are now. Ok, so maybe not exactly like now, but you get what I'm saying. Anyways, I never got a chance to say thanks for all those times," I said. "It really meant a lot."

"There's no need to thank me," answered Riku. "You were my friend, Sora, and you getting cheered up, sitting there watching movies with me was more than enough."

"Riku...you're too sweet," I grinned. I rolled over and brushed my lips lightly against his.

"I never told you what happened earlier today when I totally panicked, did I?" I questioned.

"No...do you want to tell me about it?" asked Riku.

"I think so," I answered. "Well, you know how I told you about the feeling I got when I used the dark portal." Riku nodded. "I thought that after you came with me the second time that my fears had gone away, but I found out they hadn't. When we were training today, the suffocating feeling came back. I managed to fight it back at first. But after you used that last attack, I felt like I was completely submerged in the Darkness. I lost all hope and happiness. All my fears and doubts engulfed me, and I couldn't find the light."

"I'm so sorry I put you through that, Sora," choked Riku. "You should have told me sooner, and I would have stopped."

"It's not your fault, Riku," I continued. "It was something that I needed to confront eventually. Anyways, just when I thought that I was going to be destroyed by the silence, a light came to my rescue. You know what that light was?"

"What?" responded Riku.

"The King," I smiled.

"Even when he's dead, he's there watching out for us. That's just like him," laughed Riku.

"I know what you mean," I agreed. "He told me to tap into my light and find a source of motivation that fills me with hope and power and trust in the light. That's what I did, and you saw the results of that strength."

"I did," spoke Riku. "He always knew the right words of inspiration to say in those tight situations."

"You know what gave me that strength?" I asked.

"What?" he questioned.

"You."

Riku looked deeply into my eyes, and I could feel the warmth spread over me. "Sora...you are the light that allows me to swim in the Darkness. Knowing that I have you keeps the Darkness from completely taking over me. You are my strength."

"Riku...I love you so much. I couldn't bare the thought of ever losing you. Promise me something, would you?"

"Anything, Sora," returned Riku.

"Promise me, that you won't do anything dumb to save me if it means losing your own life."

Riku was silent for some time.

"Riku--"

"I can't promise you that, Sora, because I would sacrifice myself for you in a heartbeat," retorted Riku. "You know you would do the same for me."

I thought about it for a second. I realized what I was asking of him, and I don't think I could make the promise either.

"I guess you're right," I uttered. I snuggled up against his warm body. "Hold me close, Riku."

Riku wrapped his strong arms around me gently resting his arms around my stomach. "Goodnight, Sora."

"Night, Riku," I whispered, drifting off comfortably to sleep.

* * *

Namine opened her door, slipping out and quietly tiptoeing down the hall. She made her way to living room area.

"Couldn't sleep?" came the calm voice of Leon.

"Not at all," answered Namine. "There's too much going through my mind, not to mention the disgusting noises coming from Axel and Roxas's room drilling into brain."

"Huhahaha," laughed Leon. "I know what you mean. It's hard to sleep, knowing what's about to happen tomorrow."

"I don't want you guys to get hurt protecting me, Leon," burst Namine. "I know Dryxl needs me and if he gets ahold of me, he'll be able to finish his plan, but I don't want you all to sacrifice your own lives just for me. You guys have people that you love, and I don't want you and them to suffer. It's not fair."

"That sounds like something Kairi would say," responded Leon kindly. "I understand your frustration, but we have to think about the lives of everyone else. If my sacrifice means saving the universe then I think Clou--I mean my friends would be okay with that."

"Does he know?" asked Namine.

"Now what do you think?" responded Leon. "Me, icy, stone cold Leon actually able to tell him that I love him. Psh...I wish."

"I'm sure he feels the same way," soothed Namine. "Don't keep those feelings hidden away like that, or you'll regret it the rest of your life. You don't want that, Leon."

"Thanks, Namine," spoke Leon. "I may not know you very well, but I can tell you have a very kind heart."

"Silly," laughed Namine. "I'm just a Nobody; no heart here."

"I don't believe it," retorted Leon. "You and the rest of the gang are special. You're not like the others."

"Thank you for the kind words," she answered. "I think I'll be able to sleep a little better now. Goodnight, Leon."

He simply nodded but Namine swore she saw a smile crack on that cold exterior of his. "He's really a softy a heart," thought Namine.

* * *

Zexion and Demyx had laid in silence for a while without saying a word to one another. They were not having a very happy night like all of the others were experiencing.

Demyx could feel Zexion shaking on the other side of the bed, and was afraid to say anything.

"I'm scared, Demy," announced Zexion.

This was the first that Zexion had ever exhibited an ounce of fear or weakness. He was always so calm and composed. Zexion was never unsettled even in the face of death. It just wasn't like him. It wasn't Zexion.

"I know, Zexy," replied Demyx. "It's going to be very dangerous and--"

"No, Demyx," interrupted Zexion. "I'm scared of losing you, Demyx."

"Oh..." muttered Demyx.

"I've never been afraid of losing anyone," continued Zexion. "I always relied on myself and thought about what would happen to me, but I find myself constantly worrying about might happen to you, and it scares the shit out of me, Demy."

"It's natural to feel that way, Zexy," assured Demyx. "That's what happens when you love someone. I feel the same way about you."

"How do you deal with all of the worry, though?" pleaded Zexion.

"You just have faith in each other and trust in the strength of others," smiled Demyx, moving closer to Zexion. "You can't let that fear paralyze you. Use it to make you more determined and to protect those that you hold dearest to your heart. It's all that you can do."

"You're too good to me, Demy," replied Zexion, sliding his hand softly across Demyx's face.

"I know," smirked Demyx.

Zexion glared, giving the blond a slight shove.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, Zexy," spoke Demyx. "You're my whole world, and you're always there to catch me when I fall. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Zexion, rubbing his nose against Demyx's before placing his lips against his.

Zexion curled into Demyx, wanting the same reassurance that Demyx was so confident in. As long as he was there with Demyx, everything would be fine. Sleep came over them, and they were saved from the nagging thoughts of the coming day.

* * *

Morning came and the gang prepared to set out. The plan was that Riku, Axel, Roxas, and I would set out towards the Organization's base while Demyx, Zexion, and Leon remain back at the hideout to give Namine protection if she needs it.

"Well I'd assume everyone is well rested and ready to kick some Organization ass!" I shouted.

"Some more than others," grinned Demyx, looking over towards Axel and Roxas's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean," glared Axel.

"Oh, Roxas! Unggh, more! Ring any bells buddy," remarked Demyx.

"Knock it off you two," broke in Riku. "We don't have time to worry about that. Let's focus on the task ahead. Got it?" They nodded.

"Well guys..." I started. "Umm...it's been great knowing...I just wanna..."

"It's ok, Sora," came Zexion's voice. "We know what you mean. We're all really glad that we've become such good friends and been through so much together. We have to be hopeful though. We can get through this if we just stay strong and rely on one another. Our friendship is strong. Stronger than anything Dryxl or the Organization can throw at us. Got it?" He looked over at Demyx, who smiled.

Zexion was stunned as I threw myself at him, embracing him in a tight hug. "Thanks, Zexion. That really helps."

After a few seconds, I let go, and he replied awkwardly, "Don't worry about it."

"Who's ready to save the world, again," I yelled. Everyone cheered in acknowledgement. "Then what are we waiting for; let's do it."

Axel opened up a dark portal and walked into it followed closely by Roxas. I stepped forward, and Riku stopped in front of me. He held out his hand for me. I slid my fingers comfortably into his, and Riku whispered, "Let's finish this."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? It was my first lemon, so hopefully you all enjoyed Axel and Roxas's little 'adventure'. The next chapters to come are going to be crazy full of action packed battles, so prepare yourselves. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you guys think.**

**-SorasOblivion**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments once again guys. It gives me so much motivation reading over them, and I can't thank you all enough. Anyways, you guys are gonna need to brace yourselves for this chapter. It's a doozy if I've ever written one. We're getting down to the wire, and things are going to get dicey. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm going to keep my big mouth shut. Well I won't keep you any longer, so here it is. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Feel It**

We were outside what looked like an abandoned factory at the far end of an empty street. The area was rundown and was eerily silent. This was definitely not the type of place I was expecting to be the hideout for the Organization. I was expecting a more pleasant looking building with tons of Nobodies swarming the perimeter to say the least. Nothing I saw before me was even close to what was on my list.

"Well this looks charming," I said sarcastically.

"If charming means a dump, then I agree with you, Sora," added Riku.

"We had to keep ourselves hidden, or we'd have people like you and your little friends finding out about us," responded Axel. "It's not like we were gonna put up a big ass welcome sign that screamed "Organization XIII Lives Here. Please Destroy Us."

Everyone burst out laughing at his snide remark. Even at a time as serious as this, Axel's sarcasm still managed to put a smile on our faces.

"Ok, we've had our fun," started Roxas, "now can we please get down to business, Axel."

"Fine, since you asked ever so nicely, Roxy," winked Axel.

Roxas merely rolled his eyes in response. Axel led the way as we entered the dilapidated building. There was broken glass scattering the floors and rusted machines that looked like they hadn't been operated in decades. He brought us over to spot next to a shabby looking brick wall, covered with graffiti

"Here we are," spoke Axel.

"Oh, I love what you guys have done with the place," drawled Riku. "I especially love the inch layer of dust on everything. That just gives it the antique look people seem to like so much."

"You idiot," retorted Axel. "I wasn't talking about this place," motioning to the inside of the building. "I was talking about the wall in front of you. It's a portal to the actual hideout. This factory is just a disguise, so no one gets suspicious. The real thing is just through here," gesturing his hand towards the graffitied wall.

Riku was silenced by Axel's response, "Oh..."

"We don't have all day," said Roxas, waiting for someone to make a move. "Fine, I'll go first."

Roxas gently placed his hand on the bricks and felt it give into his touch. He continued to make his way through it slowly and carefully. After a few more seconds his body was completely gone. Axel smoothly followed afterwards, throwing us a wave before disappearing through the barrier quickly, behind Roxas.

"You ready, Sora?" asked Riku.

"Not really," I answered. "I feel like my legs are made of jello, and I have butterflies the size of buffalos in my stomach. But besides that, I'm hunky dory."

Riku laughed at me. "I'm scared shitless, too," replied Riku," but we can do this. We've trained hard, and we have each other to rely on. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. You can count on that, Sora."

"That's what scares me the most," I thought.

Oh well, I suppose. Better now, than never I guess. "Ready," I grinned.

Riku smiled back, turned around, and stepped through wall. I followed closely behind him, stepping into the unknown.

* * *

We appeared in a stark, white hallway that seemed like it went on for eternity. So this was the Organization's hideout. This is more like how I imagined it to be.

"Now where do we go from here?" questioned Roxas, looking to the four surrounding hallways for any suggestions.

"First we have to find Kairi and the other Princesses," I responded. "After that, I say we find Dryxl and kick his ass."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," agreed Axel.

"Ok, so we'll split up into two--" I began.

"Uh, no," interrupted Axel. "Have you seen any scary movies. The people always split up into groups, and they both end up getting killed. We're strongest when we're together, so I say we keep it that way. Any arguments?"

"Axel's right," started Riku. "We don't know what to expect here in their headquarters. It's best if we stick together as one group even if it means slowing down the search."

"Besides," added Axel," I'm pretty sure I know where he's hiding our lucky ladies."

"Do you now?" said Riku inquisitively. "By all means then, lead the way."

OOO

Namine and the others were outside of the base getting some fresh air. They were tired of being underground for so long and decided it would be a good idea to get out for a little bit. It was bound to be a long day ahead of them.

"I wonder how Sora and the others are doing?" asked Namine with concern.

"We just have to have faith in them and hope that they'll come through like they always do," reassured Leon.

"I guess you're right," responded Namine.

"Don't worry about them, Namine," spoke Demyx. "I'd hate to be the unlucky fellow to go up against those four. It would not be a pretty sight to see."

"Demyx is right," added Zexion. "They are more than capable of holding their own against any opponent, especially with one another to back each other up. Just try and stay relaxed. Everything will be fine."

"I know you guys are right. It's just..." she started, "it's just hard to sit around here when I know we could be helping them. That's all."

"You are helping though, Namine," uttered Leon. "By staying here safe, you are protecting the entire world from being destroyed. Just think about it in that perspective. Dryxl can't get his dirty hands on Kingdom Hearts without you."

"You called for me," came a cold voice from behind them.

The gang turned to find a robed figure standing in the distance. He lowered his hood to reveal long, black hair and most of all those cold, dead eyes of his. They all looked lost in shock upon seeing Dryxl there in the flesh.

"So we get the pleasure of seeing you in person for once," chided Zexion. "You've finally decided to do things yourself instead of sending your flunkies to do your work for you. Oh wait...we've pretty much annihilated most of the Organization already, so I guess you have to now."

"Dear Zexion," uttered Dryxl, "you were never fond of me from the beginning even before you recovered your old memories. I should have gotten rid of you and the other traitors from the start. That was a miscalculation on my part, but it won't happen again." He summoned his deadly sai into his hands. "I'll be taking Namine now. I suggest you hand her over quietly for your own benefit."

"We're not going to let you destroy everything, Dryxl!" spat Demyx. "So don't even think about laying a hand on our friend, Namine. You'll have to go through us first."

"I didn't want to have to go through this but since you all constantly insist on getting in the way, I suppose I must."

Demyx, Leon, and Zexion summoned their weapons, readying for the hardest battle of their lives.

"Everyone you know what to do," shouted Leon. "Namine, get back and find some place safe to hide. This is not going to be pretty."

"Got it," answered Namine, running for cover.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily," called Dryxl, preparing to chase after the girl.

"Delta formation," yelled Leon.

Leon and Demyx surrounded Dryxl, one on each side of him.

"So you two are going to take me on, is that it?" questioned Dryxl.

"Shadow Duplicity!" cried Zexion.

Two clones of Zexion appeared beside the original. They immediately took flight, running towards their designated positions. Once there, everything was in order for their plan. The three Zexions now formed a giant triangle enclosing Dryxl, Leon, and Demyx within it.

"Dark Pyramid!" shouted Zexion.

Energy emitted from Zexion and his copies, and a giant pyramid shaped barrier formed between them, trapping the three within Zexion's attack.

"Good luck you two," spoke Zexion. "It's all up to you guys now."

"It appears I have been caught in the spider's web," muttered Dryxl. "What ever shall I do."

"Let's do this Demyx," said Leon, calling forth his gunblade.

"I'm right behind you big guy," replied Demyx, summoning his sitar.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while," spoke Dryxl. "This is going to be fun."

"It's time to pay for what you've done, Dryxl," yelled Demyx. "Arpeggio's Song!" His usual water clones took form around Dryxl. "Attack!"

One after another Demyx's copies slashed out with their deadly sitars, but each time Dryxl smoothly dodged the attacks. Dryxl would then retaliate with an even more powerful blow, reducing Demyx's copies to puddles of water.

"My turn," spoke Leon. "Valiant Saber." His gunblade radiated with energy and doubled in size. Leon went in for a strike. "Take this Dryxl!"

"Gladly," muttered Dryxl. "Stygian Nightmare!"

A wave of darkness flooded the surroundings, stifling all light from the outside. Leon ended his attack, backing up to regroup with Demyx.

Zexion's stomach dropped as he could no longer see what was going on within his triangular prison. He was worried about the duo, especially Demyx. "I hope those two are alright in there," whispered Zexion.

"What do we do now that we can't see," asked Demyx. "We can't fight him full force, because we'll risk injuring each other in the process."

"That's true, but I think I have plan," responded Leon. "Stay close, Demyx. Lion's Barrage!" Fireballs shot up into the air above them. "Sonic Disruption."

Sound waves shot upwards towards the fire. The two attacks met with one another, and the fireballs spread out across the sky above, illuminating the darkness with a starlit sky of cinders.

"Not bad if I say so myself," commented Leon.

Zexion saw the outlines of who he thought to be Demyx and Leon, standing some distance away from someone he figured was Dryxl. "At least I know they're alive still," thought Zexion with relief.

"There he is," shouted Demyx, pointing ahead. "This our chance, so let's hurry up before the light runs out."

"Right," answered Leon. "Excalibur's Onslaught!" Power exploded from his weapon like never before. They had to finish Dryxl off before they ran out of energy. It was up to them to protect Namine from danger. The world depended on it.

Leon rushed Dryxl swinging savagely, thrust after thrust. Leon was especially strong and quick, however, Dryxl blocked him effortlessly with his sai and dodged with finesse. Dryxl was living up to his reputation as an admirable opponent.

"Is that all you have in you," mocked Dryxl, "because you two will be dead in no time at this rate. You should have just given the girl up from the start, and I might have spared your lives."

"Now!" roared Leon.

"Raging Waterfalls!" commanded Demyx.

Pillars of water surged up from the ground, sending Dryxl airborne and disorienting him.

"Encompassing Whirlpool!" continued Demyx, clapping his hands together.

A swirling mass of water was holding Dryxl prisoner while levitating him above the ground.

This was Leon's chance to finish things. "Thunderous Pulsation!"

An unbearable eruption of sound burst around Dryxl accompanied by blasts of lightning surging all through him. The water bondage doubled the intensity of this electric attack. Currents of electricity shot through Dryxl's body. Dryxl's head slumped downward and his body lay loose in his water binding.

"I think we got him," panted Leon.

"Finally, the Wicked Witch is--" cheered Demyx.

"Hahuhahuuhaahaa!" laughed Dryxl. "Now that you two are done, I think it's time I show you what real power is."

Dryxl spread his arms outward, busting free from his shackles. He landed softly on the ground and appeared to be unscathed by any of their attacks.

Dark energy swirled around Dryxl's body. The lights above were almost out. This battle seemed to be drawing to a close.

Zexion was trying to see what was going on, but there was barely any light remaining. Now he was really beginning to worry about them.

"Executioner's Vengeance," called Dryxl. His blades issued negative energy as he lunged after Leon. Dryxl attacked with deadly precision, and Leon was trying desperately to protect himself from the assault. It appeared that Dryxl was too much of match for Leon though, and Dryxl continued to hack away as Leon helplessly shielded himself.

Demyx came to Leon's rescue with a quick swipe that ended Dryxl's lethal barrage. "You ok, Leon?" asked Demyx.

"I think so," answered Leon, managing to steady himself. "He's like nobody I have faced before, Demyx. We have to be careful and take him on together if we hope to stand a chance of staying alive."

"Gotcha," said Demyx. "We'll finish him once and for all. Let's go!"

The two of them charged towards him.

"Symphonic F#!" roared Demyx, slicing a razor sharp stream of water at Dryxl.

Leon also swung his gunblade fiercely, hoping that one of their attack would make contact and do some damage. Once again, Dryxl dodged the attacks easily.

"It's no use..." cried Demyx. "We're way out of our league. Even our most powerful attacks aren't doing anything. Besides, he's not even tired out one bit."

"We have to keep trying," assured Leon. "Everyone is counting on us."

"I've grown tired of this, and there is still much to be done," spoke Dryxl.

The final remnants that were left of the fire were now extinguished. They were left in complete darkness, unable to see anything that was going around.

"Sorry boys, but this is the end of the road for you," came Dryxl's voice. "Dark Impulse!"

Zexion felt the ground shake beneath him. In the next moment, he was sent flying as his barrier shattered from the force of Dryxl's attack. Demyx and Leon came thudding a couple of yards away from Zexion.

Zexion looked over towards their motionless bodies. "Thank God they're still alive," thought Zexion. He wanted to help them but couldn't move his body. He had used a lot of energy holding up the barrier, and the force of the attack totally drained him of what he had left.

"Demyx, just hold on," whispered Zexion before slipping into unconsciousness.

The darkness dissipated, and Dryxl came walking out of it. He had totally overpowered the three of them without even getting a scratch in the process. His power was on a whole other level compared to theirs.

"Well it seems that everyone is now out of my, and I can finally get what I came here for," muttered Dryxl. "Namine would you please just come with me, so you can make things easier on yourself."

Namine came out from her hiding spot and stood her ground firmly. "I won't forgive you for what you've done to my friends, Dryxl," she yelled.

"Friends?" laughed Dryxl. "What do yo know about friendship, or emotions for that matter. You're a Nobody. You don't have a heart or feelings. All you are is an empty shell with memories and a few remnants of a person. Besides that, you are nothing, girl."

"You are so blind, Dryxl," retorted Namine. "You can't see beyond the darkness and hate that fills your heart. In fact, I feel sorry for you Dryxl. If only you could accept love and friendship, then you could finally see the power that light holds."

"I don't need pity from a weakling like you," spat Dryxl. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut. It would do you some good. It doesn't matter, you are going to end up just like Kairi anyways. Come, child, and you can be reunited with her in death."

"If you think that I am going to come with you quietly, then you are sadly mistaken, Dryxl," replied Namine. "You'll see how truly mistaken you are. I'll show you not to underestimate me." She summoned her sketchpad and pencil.

"Hahahuuhahaha," chided Dryxl. "What...are you going to draw me a picture? You capabilities cease to amuse me."

"Give me strength, Kairi," thought Namine.

Light flowed around Namine, encircling her body and giving her strength. Her sketchpad transformed into Kairi's keyblade while her sketchpad took the form of a shield. The shield was in the shape of silver heart and was emblazoned with gold embroidery. In the center of the shield was an engraved version of Kairi's good luck charm.

"So are you ready now, Dryxl," smiled Namine, "to face the Eighth Princess of Heart?"

"You are no Princess," growled Dryxl, "and I will just have to prove it to you myself."

"Come and get me," mocked Namine.

Dryxl was infuriated by Namine's words and her attitude towards him. He was not going to stand by and be ridiculed by some Nobody. After all, he was the son of Ansem the Wise.

No one alive knew about this dark secret. Dryxl was raised in the Darkness and trained to be Ansem's greatest weapon. Ansem, however, never got the chance to put his son into action. His plans fell apart before the time was right. Now, years later, Dryxl aims to destroy Kingdom Hearts for what it did to his father. If his father had not spent his life studying hearts and searching for Kingdom Hearts, then maybe he would still be alive. Maybe, just maybe, Dryxl could have lived a normal life. This did not come to pass, and drove Dryxl on his path towards revenge and nothing was going to get in his way. He would annihilate the door to the Light, and create a new order under his Darkness. The Darkness that he had to grow up in.

Dryxl flew towards Namine with extreme agility like no other. "I'll make you suffer for putting my plans on hold. You will feel the full wrath of my Darkness! Dark Impulse!"

The same surge of negative energy flew towards the innocent Namine just as it had with Leon and Demyx. Dryxl was not going to hold back against her. He would do whatever it takes to get the final piece of Kairi's heart.

"Royal Guard!" yelled Namine, holding her shield out in front of her.

Light projected from her shield and created an enormous barrier, completely stopping Dryxl's attack.

"This is impossible!" shouted Dryxl. "You are no match for me. Your power is insignificant in comparison to mine."

"You misjudged the strength of my heart...the strength of Kairi's heart," uttered Namine. "You'd better prepare yourself, Dryxl, because it's my turn."

Namine raised her keyblade in front of her and stormed towards Dryxl. "Shining Berserker!"

Her weapon glowed with powerful energy as she swiped blow after blow at Dryxl. The speed of her attacks was incredible. Dryxl was actually struggling to block her assault. He jumped back in retreat in order to regain his stability. Truthfully, he did not expect such a struggle from her.

"I'll hand it to you," started Dryxl. "I gave you less credit than you deserve...but it still doesn't change the outcome of this battle. You will fall, and I will have Kairi's heart."

"Over my dead body," replied Namine. "Now let's finish this!"

"Gladly," grinned Dryxl. "Stygian Nightmare!"

A cloud of darkness enveloped the area surrounding the two fighters, just like within the pyramid barrier.

"This might have worked against Leon and Demyx," commented Namine, "but it won't work on me. I am quite comfortable in the Darkness. Your tricks won't work this time. My senses are as keen as ever now that I am in the light. You can't hide from me!"

Namine turned behind her, thrusting her keyblade just inches away from Dryxl.

"I just wanted to give you a glimpse of what will become of this world," spoke Dryxl, "and it is all thanks to you."

"You won't get away with this," responded Namine. "Even if you do get my piece of Kairi's heart, Sora and the others will stop you. You don't stand a chance against them. The Light will always conquer the Darkness."

Namine began to glow, forcing the darkness away and clearing it from the battlefield. Dryxl didn't looked please with what was going on.

"I'm done playing games with you," growled Dryxl. "Death Grip!"

Shadowy arms erupted from the ground and leeched onto the unsuspecting Namine. She struggled to resist their grasp, but their power was unbelievable. The more she struggled the weaker she appeared to get.

"You won't be getting out of this one," said Dryxl. "They are draining the life right out of you. It's only a matter of time before you lose consciousness from it."

Dryxl turned around and began talking to himself, "Everything is finally ready. Sometimes you have to do things yourself, I suppose. No worries, I can now commence with the next steps in plan."

Namine took his moment of distraction to make one last move.

"I...I'm not done," whispered Namine, breaking her arms free from her shackles. She raised one arm extended straight out in front of the other and brought her other one back like pulling the string of a bow. This was her last chance of defeating him. "Goodbye, Dryxl...Arrow of Nirvana."

A golden needle of light shot through the air heading straight for Dryxl. There was no chance of stopping it. He could only look on in horror as this lethal attack plummeted towards him. He closed his eyes, throwing his arms in front of him to brace himself from it. The attack never got a chance to hit its target. Just as it was about to meet contact, it dissipated. Dryxl's deadly grip on her had finally worked its magic, and she collapsed to ground; her attack faded as a result.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," muttered Namine as she toppled to the earth.

Dryxl was in a state of shock. This puny little Nobody had nearly managed to defeat him singlehandedly on her own. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"That was too close," whispered Dryxl. "I was far too careless, but it's over now. It won't happen again."

He walked over to her unconscious body, and lifted her off the ground. He threw her over his shoulder and opened a dark portal, preparing to leave. Dryxl made his way towards the entrance and was almost there.

"Symphonic--" managed Demyx, trying one last time to protect Namine.

"Flashing Dagger!" yelled Dryxl as he turned around.

A piercing bolt flew towards a stunned Demyx, unable to avoid the attack.

"Demyx!" shouted Zexion as he pushed Demyx out of the way.

There was a distinct tearing sound as the attack met contact with flesh. Dryxl let out a laugh before entering the darkness.

"Zexion!" screamed Demyx.

Zexion was able to save Demyx from the attack but in the process was hit instead. Demyx crawled over to Zexion to see what had happened. Zexion had a large lesion in his chest. Demyx tore off a piece of his shirt and attempted to stop the bleeding.

"You're gonna be ok, Zexy," cried Demyx. "Just hang in there please..."

"Demy," coughed Zexion.

"Don't speak, Zexy," sniffed Demyx. "You have to save your strength."

"Demyx, Demyx!" called Zexion. "You know that I'm not going to make it."

"Please don't say that," replied Demyx. "We can get through this. I know we can."

"I've lost too much blood," responded Zexion. "Just let me talk to you before I go."

"I can't lose you, Zexion," uttered Demyx. "I just can't. I don't know what I'd do."

"Demyx, I love you so much," spoke Zexion. "I never thought at any point in my life I would actually know what love was but because of you, I do and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," answered Demyx. "Love doesn't come with a price or ask gratitude. It just is Zexion. Our love will never die. Don't you ever forget that."

"You're so cheesy, ya goof," smiled Zexion. "Just promise me one thing, Demy, will you?"

"Anything," agreed Demyx.

"Promise me you won't blame yourself for what happened to me," said Zexion. "I couldn't bear the thought of it. It's not your fault this happened. I did it because I love you, and I would do anything for you."

"But--" started Demyx.

"No buts," interrupted Zexion. "Promise me, Demyx."

"I promise," spoke Demyx.

"I love you, Demyx," coughed Zexion, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too, Zexion," replied Demyx, bringing his lips softly to Zexion's.

Light began to shimmer around the two boys. At this point, Leon was beginning to come to but was still disoriented with what was going on around him.

"Demyx," exclaimed Zexion. "I feel so warm."

"I know Zexion," cried Demyx, "I know."

Zexion began to dissolve into shimmering sparkles of light. He was not evaporating into a dark mist like the other Nobodies of the Organization had in the past. Zexion was different than them. He felt love, knew friendship, and held light within him, within his heart. He no longer lived in the Darkness.

"I feel it, Demyx," replied Zexion happily

"Feel what?" questioned Demyx.

"My heart," answered Zexion. "I don't know how, but I feel...I feel my heart."

Demyx held onto his lover's hand as Zexion's body had nearly vanished around him. Tears streamed down Demyx's face as the last remnants of Zexion's physical form were fading. Amongst the millions of glimmering particles of light that was now Zexion appeared the form of a brilliantly glowing heart; Zexion's heart.

Demyx looked up and watched as Zexion disappeared around him. Placing his hand on his chest he whispered, "I feel it too..."

* * *

**A/N: *sniff sniff* that was a hard chapter to write. I personally loved Namine's part but poor Zexion and Demyx. Oh how I love them. Don't give up hope though, you guys. There is much more to come. Please comment and give me your concerns.**

**-SorasOblivion**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: Well here we are...getting down to the wire with things. I'd say there are probably three chapters left after this one or maybe four. For some reason this chapter came out relatively easy without any blocks getting in the way. It's by far the longest so far although it definitely did not seem like I wrote as much as I did. I must be getting used to this writing thing after all. Anyways, I hope you like what you've read so far, and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Truth and Lies**

The four of us were running down the hall, heading towards the room Axel was sure Kairi and the other Princesses would be. This place was like a complete maze, and every hallway looked exactly like the one before it. I don't see why they needed the whole warehouse facade...no one would be able to find anything in this place. They would go insane before they managed to find anything in this huge asylum. I guess that explains a lot about Dryxl's personality; he's a complete nut-job. Why else would he want to destroy the entire universe.

"Ouch," I uttered, stopping for a second. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, much like I had felt with Kairi before. This wasn't a good sign for the others.

"What's wrong, Sora," asked Riku, looking especially concerned.

"It's nothing," I lied. "We have to hurry! We don't have any time to spare. Let's find Kairi, and then stop Dryxl."

"Agreed," responded Axel. "The others are counting on us. Besides, we're almost there. We just have one more hallway until we reach it."

"Good," I thought. "Something bad has definitely happened, which means we don't have a lot of time left. I really hope that everyone is safe, but something tells me the contrary happened. Just hang in there guys."

"It's just past this room on the--" spoke Axel before going silent.

We all looked forward to see why Axel had all of sudden stopped when we were so close to our destination. We quickly realized his motives. In front of us stood Saix, blocking our way to Kairi and the other Princesses. This is just what we needed right now. Another obstruction in our path towards saving the world.

"I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, Axel, but that would be lying, and we all know there has plenty of that in our pasts," spoke Saix. "Look who else has joined us. It has been some time since we've talked with one another, Roxas."

"Yeah, ever since I left your sorry asses in the Organization," retorted Roxas. "Or did you forget that you tried to kill me when I tried to leave?"

"Such hostility, my dear Roxas," mocked Saix. "I'll be sure to finish the job this time around. You won't be getting away so easily."

"You won't touch a single hair on Roxas as long as I'm here, Saix," flared Axel.

"So your relationship with another has reached its peak," replied Saix. "I would say congratulations are in order, but I'm afraid that this little union won't last much longer. This is as far as you all will be getting."

I couldn't believe the nerve Saix had challenging the four of us. Did he seriously think that he could take down all of us in one go? It was just him after all.

"Don't worry, Sora and Riku," said Saix. "I haven't forgotten about the two you. There is plenty to go around."

"Sora," spoke Axel. "You, Riku, and Roxas go on ahead. It's the second room on the left once you round this corner. I'm pretty sure that's where Dryxl is holding Kairi and the others. There's no time to was--."

"You don't seriously think that I'd leave you here to fight Saix by yourself, ya idiot," smirked Roxas. " You are not going to get rid of me that easily, Axel. You and I are in it for the long run. Besides, someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid. You two go on ahead without us. And Riku...take care of Sora and make sure he stays safe, or I swear I'll personally kick your ass."

"You got it captain," smiled Riku. "Let's go Sora."

We started to make our way quickly around Saix towards the hallway behind him.

"Don't think that I'm going to just let you get away," remarked Saix, summoning his claymore and swinging it swiftly towards us.

Before we even had a chance to retaliate, Roxas blocked the attack and Axel was forcing Saix backwards with his own counterattack.

"Hurry up!" shouted Axel. "We've got this covered here. Finish what we came here to accomplish."

Riku and I nodded in response and bolted towards the hallway. We turned around the corner and saw the room that Axel had mentioned. It seemed like a normal door like all of rest we'd seen so far but if this is where Axel thought Kairi was, then who was I to disagree.

"Now it's just the three of us, Saix," commented Roxas. "It's about time that we get some payback for all of the things you did."

"Show me what you've got," urged Saix.

* * *

Riku and I were now standing before the entrance to the room that was supposed to hold Kairi within it. We just had to hope that Axel had guessed right and this was right place. What we would we do if it wasn't? We didn't have a lot of time to search the thousands of room within this giant labyrinth.

I hesitated as I placed my hand on the handle. I knew this had to be the right door. There was just this feeling about it.

Riku saw my hesitation and gently placed his hand on mine. "We can do this, Sora. Together, we can take on anything that comes our way. Don't forget that."

"You're right, Riku," I agreed. "We've been through so much together, and this is no different. First we'll save Kairi, and then we'll defeat Dryxl once and for all."

With renewed faith and determination, I pushed the door open to see what was inside. There, chained to the walls of the room was Kairi along with the other six Princesses of Heart. It was both a shock and a relief to see that we had in fact found the right place.

"We have to get them to some place safe quickly," I spoke.

"I'm right behind you, Sora," responded Riku, starting to make his way over to Kairi.

"I have other plans in mind for you two," came the sound of a familiar voice.

Riku and I looked over to the corner of the room to see a figure emerge from the shadows. That silver hair, tan skin, and most obvious cocky attitude. It was none other then the only other remaining Organization member besides Saix...it was Xemnas.

"Didn't we kill you already," sneered Riku. "Why couldn't you have just stayed dead where we left you?"

"You insolent fool!" barked Xemnas. "Master Dryxl will make sure the world is wiped clean of filth like you."

"Well actually he's gonna make sure the world is cleared of all people, including you Xemnas," I mocked. "You're too dense to know when you yourself are being manipulated. How sad."

"Well he won't have to worry about disposing of you," responded Xemnas. "I'll be sure to make certain of that. You won't be leaving here alive."

Xemnas raised his arm, causing the door behind us to close and a barrier to arise. We were now trapped inside with no way out.

* * *

Demyx collapsed onto the ground on his hands and knees. He wasn't fully aware of the extent of his wounds from the battle with Dryxl. Demyx had sustained some serious injuries, but was lucky when compared to Leon. Just as Dryxl's attack was about to make contact with them inside of the pyramid, Leon shielded Demyx from the full blast of the attack. Even with the protection, Demyx was in pretty bad shape.

"Leon," called Demyx, as he tried to crawl over towards the brunette. "Please be alright...I can't stand to lose anyone else," he thought, remembering the last words of Zexion.

After a few moments, Demyx managed to drag himself over to Leon. His clothes were shredded all over, and blood was everywhere. Demyx feared for the worse and felt for a pulse.

"Oh thank God," he muttered. "There's still a pulse. It's faint, but there's something to go on."

He looked around to see where all of the bleeding was coming from. There were dozens of large gashes where Dryxl's attack had slashed viciously at his body. Blood was pouring out from so many cuts that Demyx didn't know what to do.

"Wake up, Leon," tried Demyx as he shook Leon's bodily carefully. "Just say something, anything..."

"C...Cl...Cloud," uttered Leon, before going still.

"Leon!" cried Demyx. "Don't you die on me too." Demyx was already distraught over his lover dying. He couldn't stand to face the death of someone else close to him. "Somebody help! Please!" he screamed, throwing his fists onto the earth in frustration. "Why am I so useless. I couldn't protect Namine, let alone my friends..."

Demyx jerked up, seeing a glimpse of light from the corner of his eye. He managed to steady himself into a standing position. From the blinding burst of light, he could see the outline of two figures. They were getting closer and clearer as they approached, and the light began to fade.

The two of them were now clearly visible and were almost in front of him. One of them was a woman and the other a man. The woman had brown hair braided down to her waist and wore a pink dress. The man had spiky blond hair and wore clothes similar to Leon adorned with an armor clad shoulder pad.

"You're hurt," gasped the woman. "Let me help you."

"No," replied Demyx frantically. "You have to help my friend. You have to save Leon. Please..."

"Leon!" shouted the two of them.

Demyx moved out of the way to reveal the badly beaten brunette lying unconscious behind him. The blond quickly rushed down beside Leon and rested his head to Leon's chest. "He still has a heartbeat. You have to heal him quickly, Aerith. He's barely hanging in there. Leon...don't you leave me. Do you hear me." He carefully brushed the stray strands of hair out of Leon's face, before stepping out of Aerith's way.

"Don't worry, Cloud," replied Aerith. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him. You can count on me"

She lowered herself gently down onto her knees and placed her hands over Leon. "Curaga," she spoke.

Green energy began to emanate throughout Leon's entire body. Slowly, his wounds began to heal and the blood began to draw back into his body. It appeared that things were going smoothly so far, but it was too soon to judge.

"So I'm assuming that you two must be the Cloud and Aerith sent to protect Agrabah," said Demyx.

"Yeah," replied Cloud. "And you are?"

"My name is Demyx," he answered.

"So you are one of the Organization members that Leon told us would be helping to watch over Namine," responded Cloud. "So where's the other one? Zexion is it?"

"He didn't make it..." muttered Demyx quietly.

"What exactly went on here," asked Cloud.

"Well..." started Demyx, "Leon, Zexion, and I were all doing fine keeping Namine safe. We hadn't been attacked yet, and nothing seemed to be going on around here. We decided to get some fresh air and came up from the underground base. That's when things got complicated."

"What do you mean by complicated?" questioned Cloud.

"Dryxl came to take Namine, and we fought hard trying to defend her," responded Demyx. "We gave him everything we had, but it still wasn't enough. He was more powerful than we ever imagined, and our plan of attack failed miserably. Leon and I were hit by a strong blast from Dryxl and knocked unconscious..."

"What happened next?" wondered Cloud.

"I...I decided to try one last attack," continued Demyx, "but Dryxl was too quick and fired at me before I got the chance...I was so stupid. If I just had stayed down, then maybe Zexion would still be here! He wouldn't have had to save me if I hadn't been so hotheaded and thought that I could save Namine singlehandedly..."

Demyx clenched his fists, angry with himself for what had done. He would never forgive himself for what had happened to Zexion. Aerith stood up and walked over next to Demyx, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Demyx," spoke Aerith. "It's not your fault that Dryxl is a bloodthirsty monster intent on destroying the world. You have to let things go. It's obvious that you cared a lot about him, and I'm sure he felt the same way. Zexion was willing to sacrifice his life in order to protect you, so don't taint that sacrifice by wallowing in self-pity. Dryxl will get what is coming to him. Sora and the others will make sure of that."

"Thanks, Aerith," smiled Demyx. "It means a lot."

"Anyways," started Aerith, "I managed to stabilize Leon. I've healed the major injuries and most of the minor ones as well. He just needs to rest, and he'll be back on his feet in no time. In the mean time, I need to tend to your wounds, Demyx, or did you forget that you're beaten up pretty badly yourself?"

Demyx looked down, noticing the dried blood and gashes covering his own body. "I guess I kinda forgot about them in all of this excitement. Can you blame me?"

"Lay down for me," directed Aerith. "It make the process go by quicker."

"Of course," complied Demyx. "I just have one question for the two of you. How did you guys get here? And besides that, how did you know that we were in trouble?"

"You'll have to ask Cloud," answered Aerith.

Cloud was kneeled down beside Leon, watching him like a protective mother. He wasn't blatantly expressing any sign of worry or concern, but you could tell that he was scared for Leon. Cloud was just like Leon when it came to showing emotions. They were both calm and icy on the exterior, but within Cloud was storm of feelings struggling to break free.

"So Cloud, what happened?" redirected Demyx.

"I'm not very good at this," spoke Cloud rather quietly.

"It's ok, Cloud," soothed Aerith. "It's about time the truth came out."

"You're right," agreed Cloud. "Well, Aerith and I were doing our normal patrolling in the streets of Agrabah as usual. Things were pretty much dead with all of the inhabitants evacuated. There wasn't a single sound in the streets, but then I heard...I heard someone familiar calling my name. They sounded like they were in real trouble and needed my help. At first I was unsure if I had imagined it, but then I heard it again loud and clear. I finally realized that it was Leon's voice that I had been hearing. I panicked and told Aerith that Leon was in trouble. She asked me how I knew, and I told her that I just knew that he was. We didn't have enough time to get in the gummi ship and fly to Radiant Garden, because it would be too late by then. I just hoped that somehow I could get to him. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him..."

"The next thing we knew," said Aerith, "a bright light formed in front of us like some kind of beacon. Cloud told me to trust it, and we quickly ran into it. This portal somehow brought us here to you guys, and it's a good thing it did, or who knows what might have happened to the both of you?"

"It was love," noted Demyx. "I heard Leon call out for Cloud moments before you guys showed up. His love for you was strong enough to bring you here in his time of need. Trust me, love is the purest form of Light, and it works in mysterious ways. How else is it possible for a Nobody like me to have a heart?" commented Demyx, touching his chest.

"Leon...Leon loves me," muttered Cloud in a daze, sitting down next to Leon. "I never dreamed that he would feel the same way about me. I should have told him long ago." Cloud gently stroked Leon's cheek and smiled. "I love you Leon. I'm sorry I never had the guts to tell you before now. We're not the touchy-feely types of people, are we?"

"You can say that again," smirked Leon. "I never imagined you'd feel that way about me, or anyone for that matter."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," laughed Cloud. "Now don't you ever almost die on me again. Got it? Or I'll personally do you in the next time."

"I hear ya," agreed Leon.

Cloud leaned down over Leon and locked lips with him. Leon clasped the blond's face deepening the exchange. It was a beautiful scene to behold for the two of them. All of the tension that had been between them was now released, and the truth was finally out in the open.

"Well it's about time," joked Aerith.

Leon simply gave her the finger in response before releasing from Cloud.

"Where's Zexion?" asked Leon.

Demyx shook his head with a sorrowful look on his face. Leon understood and lowered his head in response. Leon felt horrible for what Demyx must be going through. He couldn't imagine losing Cloud after just realizing their feelings for one another. It must be tearing him up inside.

"I'll have to thank Namine for believing in Cloud and I," thought Leon, "once we get her back. And we will get her back."

* * *

Roxas and Axel were now surrounding Saix, preparing to attack. The battle was just beginning now that Sora and Riku had left. It was just the three of them left to duke it out.

"Let's finish this quickly, Axel," said Roxas. "Sora and Riku are going to need our help as soon as possible."

"I know what you mean, Rox," agreed Axel. "It's time to heat things up in here. Eternal Flame!"

"Twin Strike Raid!" shouted Roxas.

Keyblades and chakrams hurtled towards Saix with deadly precision. Saix, however, seemed completely unfazed by the attack and simply smiled, "Lunar Force."

The duo's attacks were stopped in their tracks just before they were about to make contact with the him. They simply hovered around his body while Roxas and Axel looked on in shock.

"So maybe this won't be as easy as we thought," announced Axel.

Saix laughed, "Repel!"

Their weapons came hurtling back at themselves. Axel and Roxas managed to dodge the unsuspecting assault, but this gave Saix the perfect opening for a counterattack. He raised his sword towards the ceiling.

"Meteor Impact!" yelled Saix.

Roxas and Axel were expecting to evade giant rocks falling from the sky, but this never happened. Instead, waves of energy came crashing down around them, pummeling craters into the floor around them. The two were frantically trying to avoid getting made into human pancakes. The power of Saix's attack was unbelievable. It was nothing like Axel had remembered it to be. Axel knew Saix was strong enough to become Xemnas's second in command, but Saix had gained a serious power boost since then.

"We need to stop this attack, Roxas," urged Axel, "or we're done for."

"I know," replied Roxas, "but how are we supposed to do anything when were trying not to be flattened?"

"Can you cover me, babe?" asked Axel.

"Just hurry!" responded Roxas, jumping over beside Axel. He linked Oblivion and Oathkeeper together by the hilts and began to spin them extremely fast. "Fusion Deflector!"

Roxas's defensive attack was creating a barrier that protected the two of them from Saix's crushing assault for the time being.

"It's my turn," spoke Axel. "It's time we took control! Magma Cascade!"

Lava burst up all around Roxas and Axel, shooting outward all across the room and filling in the cratered holes. It was charging straight towards Saix's position, which forced him to jump to avoid it and also end his own attack. He plunged his weapon into the wall and used it as support until the lava flow ceased. The magma filled in the damage to floor that Saix's attack had caused. Saix didn't appear concerned at all by Axel's attack. He jumped down and pulled his claymore from the wall.

"It seems that I'm way out of my league against the two of you," mocked Saix. "Whatever shall I do? Wait...I know. Supreme Upheaval!"

At first, nothing seemed to be happening. The two simply stood there, expecting something to fall from the sky or anything at all to happen.

"Don't tell me you're already out of energy," commented Axel sarcastically.

He had spoken too soon. Before they knew it, all of them began to lift off from the ground and float weightlessly in the air.

"This could be a problem," responded Roxas, as he tried to swim his way over to Axel. "How are we supposed to fight if we can barely move?"

"I think the more important question is, how are we supposed to dodge Saix's attack if we can't move out of the way," answered Axel, pointing towards a very eager looking Saix crouched against the wall.

Saix smirked before propelling off of the wall, "Lunar Assault!"

Axel and Roxas were sitting ducks there as they helplessly struggled to move out of harm's way.

"This is pathetic," sighed Axel. "We can't end like this...think of something, Rox!"

"You're right," agreed Roxas. "We just have to figure out some way of moving."

They were almost in range of Saix's incoming strike.

"I've got it!" shouted Roxas. "Fire at the ground now, Axel!"

"Wh--" remarked Axel.

"Just do it!" retorted Roxas.

Axel quickly charged up and discharged a blast of fire below them. They instantly flew upward hurtling into the ceiling and barely managing to miss Saix.

"How'd you think of that?" questioned Axel with both surprise and relief.

"Well, heat rises," started Roxas. "So I was hoping that it would make us rise, too," laughed Roxas. "I guess were lucky it worked this time."

Axel merely stared at Roxas for his "brilliant idea."vvSaix was now on the opposite wall preparing for another go at them.

"We have to figure out how to work with this no gravity situation and fast," said Axel. "Otherwise were not going to last very long against Saix."

"Well from watching Saix," began Roxas, "it looks like using the walls for support is our best bet. We can use the momentum from pushing off of the walls to get close to him. This our only hope of fighting hand to hand against Saix. Otherwise, were going to have to stick to ranged attacks."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Axel. "We have to find an opening, so we can hit him hard and finish him off in one go. That's our best shot."

"Got it," replied Roxas. "Just leave the physical business up to me."

Roxas pushed off from the ceiling, flying towards the ground where he plunged Oblivion into the ground for leverage.

"You two are starting to become too accustomed to the gravity field," commented Saix. "I guess it's time to quit toying with the both of you. Magnetic Attraction!"

The two boys knew that something bad was going to happen. There was a charged feeling in the air, before they suddenly felt their bodies being pulled towards Saix. Luckily, Axel managed to dig his chakrams into the ceiling before he experienced the full magnetic pull Saix's attack had on him. Roxas was desperately fighting to hold onto Oblivion while he was being drawn towards his assailant.

"It won't be long now," muttered Saix, preparing himself for his incoming prey.

"Roxas, don't let go!" yelled Axel.

"I'm trying," cried Roxas as his hands began to slip.

"If I don't do something quick, Roxas is going to get hammered by Saix," thought Axel.

Roxas couldn't hold on any longer as his grasp slipped, sending him flying towards Saix.

"You're mine!" called Saix.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," remarked Axel.

Axel's body began to glow with a powerful aura. Familiar golden flames arose around him, dancing harmlessly across his body. Energy poured out from him, sending waves of heat throughout the room.

"It's too late, Axel," shouted Saix, shoving off against the wall, lunging towards Roxas.

There wasn't enough time to stop him. Axel watched helplessly as his lover flew towards the hungry enemy. Axel had to try to save Roxas. He wasn't going to just sit back watch the worst come to pass. Axel let go of his rings, letting the magnetism draw him in closer. He clasped his hands together, preparing to launch his attack.

"Aero!" spoke Roxas, shooting the boy backwards, away Saix's attraction and sending Saix tumbling against the wall behind him. This was Axel's chance!

"Sacred Phoenix!" summoned Axel.

The golden blaze swimming around Axel launched from his body and charged towards Saix, taking the form of a fiery bird. Saix looked stunned at the oncoming inferno. The attack made contact and completely exploded the other half of the room. Smoke filled the room and ash drifted throughout the air. The golden flames slowly began to fade. Axel fell to ground, staggering for balance while Roxas watched from behind him.

"I knew I was too hot for him to handle," mocked Axel, turning around and giving Roxas a thumbs up.

Roxas merely shook his head in exasperation but then suddenly went still. From the smokey haze appeared the outline of a figure coming towards them. Saix was still alive.

"Now you've made me angry," spoke Saix in a strange voice. "Berserker Mode!"

Unbelievable energy surged towards them, sending uneasy shivers down their spines. Saix's hair spiked outward wildly and gently swayed in the air. His claymore also morphed, and the spines jutted out sharply on its end. Whatever was happening to Saix did not look good for Roxas and Axel.

"Axel get out of there," cried Roxas, but he was too late.

Saix shot forward incredibly fast and swung his deadly weapon at Axel. Axel was caught off guard and had no means of defending. "Lunar Assault!"

Axel was hammered by the attack, sending him plummeting into the wall. He gasped as his body slammed into stone, knocking the wind completely out of him. Axel felt completely numb and felt as though he had been shattered into pieces. He glanced around and felt himself drifting off. "Roxas," whispered Axel before slumping over unconscious.

"You bastard," screamed Roxas, calling Oblivion back to his hand. "I'll make you pay for what you've done to Axel. Nobody hurts my boyfriend. Nobody!" Roxas was filled with a strength he had never felt before. He would protect Axel at all costs.

Roxas charged at Saix, slashing vigorously with vengeance. Saix was very skillful and was able to match Roxas with an equally strong defense.

"This brings me back, Roxas," spoke Saix.

"Shut up," replied Roxas. "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. Luminous Rays!"

Piercing beams of light shot out from Roxas's keyblades, aiming to slice Saix in half. Saix was no pushover and retaliated quickly, "Spacial Distortion!"

The space in front of Saix twisted strangely and the beams were refracted around the room, cutting through the walls and floor around them. Pieces of the ceiling and walls began to crumble around them. Things could become really dangerous if this battle didn't end soon. Plus, Roxas was running out of steam fast, so he needed an attack that would finish off Saix once and for all. Roxas had one last weapon in his arsenal.

"Destiny's Finale!" yelled Roxas.

Light completely enveloped Roxas's body, and Oblivion and Oathkeeper began to spin rapidly around his form. That was just the beginning, his keyblades started to multiply...2...4...8...16...dozens of them encircled his radiant shell.

"Release!" added Roxas.

One after another Roxas's weapons launched at Saix at incredible velocities. Saix was racing around the room, attempting to outmaneuver his pursuers but was growing tired with every moment. Saix didn't have the chance to counterattack, because he couldn't stop for second or he'd be killed.

"Give it up, Saix. You're out of your league," spoke Roxas.

"I'm not through yet," responded Saix.

Roxas found an opening and fired an onslaught at Saix, hoping to finish him off. Little did Roxas know that Saix had led himself over to Axel's still form. Saix jumped out of the line of fire as the attack headed straight for Axel.

"Stop," cried Roxas, ending the barrage. The keyblade copies faded and Oblivion and Oathkeeper dropped harmlessly next to Axel.

Saix took this moment to gain the advantage during Roxas's momentary weakness.

"Gravity Warp!" shouted Saix.

An orb of energy engulfed Roxas. The force of gravity sent Roxas crashing to the ground. The pressure inside this prison was pressing down on him with unbelievable force.

"The gravity you're experiencing is a thousand times stronger than that of Earth's," announced Saix. "In a matter of minutes you'll be nothing but dust in the wind."

Roxas felt like his bones were being crushed into bits. He could no longer breathe, because the force pushing down on him made it impossible for anything to move. His life was quickly fading away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'd ask if you have any last words," mocked Saix, "but you seem to be speechless."

"I'm sorry, Axel," thought Roxas. "I wish that I could have stopped him. I failed at keeping you safe, and now we both have to suffer for it. The last thing I want to remember before I die is how much I love you..."

"Just a few more seconds," said Saix.

Axel stirred from his spot on the wall. He slowly opened his eyes and saw what was going on in front of him. Roxas was pinned to the ground not moving. Axel's entire body felt broken, but he couldn't stand by and watch Saix murder Roxas.

"Roxas," coughed Axel, spitting up blood on the ground. "I'll save you." Axel looked down and saw Roxas's keyblades lying next to him. "Please," he thought. "Help me save Roxas."

"Almost there," whispered Saix, with a crazed look on his face as he watched his former Organization member dying in front of him.

"Crimson Blades!" screamed Axel, plunging a flaming Oathkeeper and Oblivion deep into Saix's heart before falling to the ground. Axel had managed to pour his last bit of energy into that of the keyblades to deal a final blow to Saix.

Roxas was released from his prison while Saix stared blankly ahead. Saix tumbled forward and evaporated into nothingness. Roxas finally felt relief and could breathe easily now. The pressure was finally gone, and he was able to stand. Roxas noticed Axel sprawled out on the ground in front of him and panicked.

"Axel," yelled Roxas, running over to him. Roxas gently turned Axel over and placed his head in his lap.

"Did we get him?" asked Axel softly.

"Yeah, we got him alright," smiled Roxas sadly. He saw the injuries from where Saix had hit him.

"I love you so much, Roxas," replied Axel, stroking Roxas's cheek. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I love you too," responded Roxas, "but you don't have to worry about me. I'm a tough cookie, but we have to get you help now."

"No, I'll be fine, Rox," remarked Axel. "It's Sora who needs your help. He's gonna need all the help he can get going up against Dryxl. I'll be right here when you come back. Promise."

"Axel..." returned Roxas.

"Hurry up now, will ya?" spoke Axel.

"Alright," agreed Roxas. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Roxas placed a fallen piece of wall under Axel's head like a pillow. He looked at his lover with a feeling of forlorn. Roxas jumped up and started off down the hallway towards the specified room.

"Take care, Rox," uttered Axel.

Axel's body burst into a fountain of dancing lights that sparkled beautifully in the air. The room was illuminated much like the clock tower experienced during a sunset in Twilight Town. Within the brilliant display floated a single, shimmering heart. After a few more moments, the lights disappeared and the room returned to normal.

A tear slid down Roxas's face. "You never were any good at lying, Axel," cried Roxas, as his heart split in agony.

Roxas wiped his tears away as he reached the designated door. He went to open the door but couldn't get close to the doorknob. Xemnas's forcefield was keeping him from intruding in this battle.

* * *

This was complete deja vu for both Riku and I. It was not too long ago that he and I defeated Xemnas with each other's help. Something told me that things would be much harder this time around.

"Now that we won't be having any outsiders interfering," commented Xemnas, "I think that we can begin. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy watching the life drain from the two of you"

"So this is how you wanna do it, Xemnas?" I uttered. "This time we'll make sure you stay in the ground for good."

"Be my guest," replied Xemnas.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I killed Axel *tears up* He's one of my absolute favorite characters, which made it even harder. I hope I did everything justice. Personally, the whole Leon/Cloud/Demyx/Aerith montage was especially fun to write about. I decided to end the chapter before getting into Xemnas's battle, so I could get something to all of you. I hope you liked how things turned out in the end. Anyways, don't fret there is still more to come. There is a lot of dark/sad parts happening, but don't worry. There is always a 'light' at the end of the tunnel. Comment and tell me what you guys think ^_^**

**-SorasOblivion**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: I seriously can't believe how many fans there are following this story now. When I first started writing it, I never dreamed that people would actually like it. I hope that all of you are enjoying everything, especially now that we're so close to the end of things. Thanks for the criticism BestLaidPlans by the way; anything that will help improve my writing and the story is greatly appreciated. I had my first writer's block ever, so this chapter took a while to get started but eventually everything started flowing properly once more ^_^ I was about to go insane if it didn't end soon. I think that all of you will like this chapter a lot, and I hope that I did the characters some justice. Enough of my babbling. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nightmare**

My heart stung, and I knew that is was coming from the pain that came from the loss of my friends. Heading into these circumstances, I was fully aware of what was at stake. I realized that there was a chance that some of us might not make it through everything, but I had still hoped that it wouldn't come to that. I wanted to end this once and for all before I lost anyone else that I cared about. It just isn't fair for all of us to have to suffer like this. We didn't do anything wrong unless you consider risking our lives to save the world a bad thing. I have to finish this for everyone who has sacrificed their lives to help us. Xemnas is the last obstacle in the road to Dryxl, and it's about time we got rid of him for good; I'll make sure of that.

"Ready, Sora?" asked Riku, summoning Way to Dawn.

"You have no idea," I answered, calling forth both of my keyblades. I took my fighting stance and readied to attack.

"Enough with all of the formalities," retorted Xemnas. "I'll make the first move! Ethereal Blades!"

We watched as Xemnas's energy sabers formed in the palms of his hands. Red light pulsated outward and created his deadly swords. He charged at us with a vengeful desire burning in his eyes. Riku and I took off as well, closing the distance between the three of us. Weapons clashed in a wild frenzy, sending sparks flying all around us. We were at a standstill with our weapons linked in contact. None of us gave a single inch as each attempted to overpower the other. The bond, however, broke as we withdrew from the attack.

"The two of you are far weaker than I remember," laughed Xemnas. "This isn't going to be much of fight if you keep up this rate."

"Oh, we'll show you power," I retorted furiously, starting to go after him.

"Sora, you need remain calm," spoke Riku, grabbing onto my arm. "He's just trying to rile you. Don't fall for his tricks, or you'll get yourself killed. We'll get him together, but you have to keep your cool. Got it?"

"You're right," I sighed heavily. "I'm just exhausted mentally, and he knows how to get to me. I'm ready for real this time."

We smiled at one another in silent acknowledgement. Riku and I advanced once more with a fierce determination in our hearts. Xemnas braced himself for the incoming assault, but we launched at him swinging with deadly precision. Our attacks were perfectly in sync with one another. I would throw a couple blows, and Riku would compliment them flawlessly with several of his own. Xemnas couldn't keep up with the onslaught that we were handing him. He was losing ground quickly, and realized that the two of us combined was a force to be reckoned with. It appeared that this would be over sooner than we could have hoped for. Xemnas, however, managed to dive off to the side and break from our barrage.

"I need to separate them...," muttered Xemnas, trying to think amidst all of the excitement. "Aw, I have the perfect plan. I just need an opening to put things into motion. Flash Flare!"

Particles of Xemnas's energy appeared around Riku and I like a swarm of bees. Xemnas waved his hand downward, motioning the mass to unleash itself upon us.

"Look out!" I shouted, shoving Riku out of the way. I only had a second to brace myself for the attack. "Reflect!"

"Sora!" cried Riku.

My barrier was bombarded by incessant explosions. It was holding for now, but I could feel it beginning to weaken with every blast. It reminded me of the incident that happened with Larxene and made my legs give a little at the thought. I buried those memories away and focused only on now. I needed to do something and fast, because my barricade was starting to crack above me.

"Only a few more moments," remarked Xemnas.

This was it; everything shattered around, and all I could do was watch as beams of light hurtled towards me from all directions. I was completely vulnerable.

"Dark Shield!" called Riku.

Riku's defense materialized just in time to protect me from the remaining lasers. I managed to escape the blast unharmed, saved once again by the bond that Riku and I shared. What would I do without my knight in shining armor?

"You alright, Sora?" asked Riku as he pulled me up on my feet.

"Thanks to you," I smiled. "I thought I was going to be shish-kabobbed!"

"I'd never let that happen to you," replied Riku. "Only I can kick your butt, remember."

"In your dreams," I replied playfully.

"You two are going to make me sick," scoffed Xemnas. "Now that I have you where I want you, it's time for the real fun to begin. Vacuous Black Hole!"

We had no time to defend. A enormous portal formed in front of us, and its powerful thrall was sucking us into it with ease.

"Hold on, Sora!" shouted Riku, burying his blade into the ground in order to give him something to hold onto.

I grabbed onto Riku's hand and was hanging on for dear life. We were completely suspended in the air as our bodies were being pulled towards the opening. Xemnas simply watched on in enjoyment while we struggled against his attack.

"Riku, I'm slipping," I spoke.

"Don't let go, Sora!" pleaded Riku. "I won't lose you!"

My fingers began to slide out of his grasp, and the next moment I was hurtling into the black hole.

"Sora!" yelled Riku.

Riku let go of his keyblade and followed after me into the vortex. If only we knew what was to about to happen.

"And so it begins," commented Xemnas.

* * *

I was lying on my back when I finally woke up. I looked around to see where I was at, and it appeared to be the exact place where Riku and I had defeated Xemnas before. There was no sign of Riku anywhere that I could see. I hope that he's ok and that Xemnas hasn't gotten to him already. I would never be able to forgive myself. Well forget about standing here like an idiot; I have to find Riku.

"Riku!" I called out in all directions. "Riku! Where are you? Give me a sign! Please..."

There was no response whatsoever. Picking a random direction, I decided to run. Anything was better than sitting here doing nothing. I kept glancing from side to side, hoping that I would find him...but nothing. My luck changed, however, when I saw a glimpse of something in the distance. I couldn't tell what it was from here, but at least it was something to go off of.

"Riku!" I called once more.

The figure became clearer as I neared it. I stopped in my tracks when I saw it wasn't Riku. It was Xemnas. My weapons appeared as I charged towards him. "What have you done to Riku?" I demanded.

There was no response from Xemnas, but he took flight, heading straight for me with swords ready. With or without Riku, I was not going to let Xemnas get away. I jabbed at him with one blade while defending his incoming attacks with the other. I struggled to hold back his powerful blow. Did Xemnas get stronger or am I imagining this? I broke from my thoughts, and spiraled at him, "Feral Whirlwind!"

I spun violently towards him with my keyblades swiping furiously. Xemnas held his ground and faced my assault head on, managing to hold me off. I was amazed at the guts and daring fighting style he was displaying in battle. It was strange to me for some reason.

* * *

Riku stared down Xemnas, preparing for his next round of attacks.

"I need to find Sora," worried Riku. "Who knows what Xemnas has done to him."

Riku launched at Xemnas, aiming to catch him off guard. Riku was always a natural in battle even in the pointless ones he participated in growing up. Fighting and sparring just came effortlessly to him, and he seemed so fluid in all of his movements. He never lost his cool and always remained in control of the situation even when things weren't working in his favor. Riku continued to advance on Xemnas. He was not going to back down one second...not until all of this was over for good.

"Tell me where Sora is you bastard," commanded Riku.

There was no response.

Riku finally landed a hit to Xemnas's chest, throwing him backwards. Xemnas quickly caught himself and bounced right back up. He rebounded immediately and swung his red sabers with a vengeful intent. Riku didn't even flinch as he readied himself for another go. There was something about Xemnas's feisty determination that stood out for Riku, but he couldn't make anything of it.

* * *

I wasn't making much ground against Xemnas, and it seemed he was getting more and more aggressive with each confrontation. There was something strangely familiar about this whole situation but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I charged once more, hoping that this time I would make contact and deal a crippling blow. Once again, we were met with a stalemate, and I cringed trying to maintain my position. The next thing I knew I was stumbling forward as Xemnas jumped completely over my body to land behind me. I was caught off guard and could not catch myself before he managed thrash his weapon into my back, sending me tumbling head over heels.

Before I even had a chance to recover, there was Xemnas standing over me and staring straight into my eyes. He thrust downward, but I managed to block him by crossing my weapons. Xemnas was not giving in, and his weapons were steadily growing closer to me and my impending doom. If I didn't do something quickly, I wouldn't have to worry about finding Riku...

Wait...there was something seriously wrong about this whole situation. I didn't know what it was but just the way Xemnas was fighting and not saying a single word. It just wasn't like him. He was always a talker in battle. That's when the gears in my head started turning, and it all clicked. The familiar fighting style, the sheer strength in his attacks, and the uncanny ability to turn the tide of battle.

"Riku," I spoke with uncertainty.

There was no response, but I knew it was him. I just needed a way to get through to him.

"Riku!" I tried once more. "Can you hear me? It's Sora. You have to listen to me."

He still proceeded to plunge his blades down on me. There wasn't much time left, so I needed a way to communicate to Riku that it was me he was about to stab. I knew only one other way.

I maneuvered my protective stance slightly to left and released my keyblades. His attack came down and pierced my left shoulder. I took this opening and grabbed his neck, pulling his face towards mine. Our lips met, and I knew then for sure that he was indeed Riku. Light shined all around us, illuminating the surroundings. The luminosity ended Xemnas's facade and revealed our true identities to one another.

Riku opened his eyes, shocked at first. "Sora!" he shouted. "I feel like such a disappointment for fighting you this entire time and not recognizing that it was you. What kind of boyfriend am I? I can't believe I hurt you," he spoke sadly, touching my shoulder gently. "I told you that I would protect you and here I am--"

I pressed my finger to his lips, silencing his rant. "All that matters is that we're safe and together again. As long as you answer me one thing. You did know it was me once I kissed you, right?" I questioned dangerously.

"Well," started Riku, "at first I was like woah, Xemnas is a really good kisser--"

I smacked his chest and gawked at him angrily. Riku is definitely going to be in the doghouse for a while.

"I'm just joking," laughed Riku. "As soon as your lips touched mine, I knew it instantly. No one makes my body quiver in excitement quite like you, Sora."

"That's better," I admitted shyly, before leaning in once more for a more passionate kiss. "I have such a great guy," I thought.

We broke from our embrace and Riku asked, "So how are we getting out of here exactly?"

"Hmm...good question," I replied. "Well I'm going to try something, and let's pray that it works, or we are going to be stuck in here for a while."

"Well at least we'd have some alone time with one another," winked Riku.

"Until Dryxl destroys the world in which we will disappear too, my dear," I smirked.

Riku lost his grin on that note. I stood up off of the ground and brought my keyblade pointing up into the air. The tip of it began to glow, and a thin beam of energy shot upwards towards the sky. It penetrated the darkness above, causing a pillar of light to shine down around Riku and I. It started to lift us off of our feet and pull us toward the opening. We held onto each other as we hoped we were being teleported back to the real Xemnas...Riku and I closed our eyes and let the warmth of the light envelop us.

The next thing we knew, we were standing back in the room with Kairi and the other Princesses. Not only that, but before us stood a very displeased Xemnas who looked like he could detonate at any second.

"What, Xemnas?" I teased. "You don't look happy to see us. Did you really think that your little mind game would work against us? The ties that Riku and I share are far too strong for something as weak as that. You're gonna have to up your game if you wanna take us down."

"You arrogant fool," seethed Xemnas. "The two of you may have escaped my trap, but I have plenty of tricks left up my sleeve!"

"Well we don't have all day," I mocked, clenching onto my keyblades threateningly.

"Have it your way," responded Xemnas. "Nullifying Snare!"

Black and white tendrils came snaking through the air towards us. All I know is that I did not want to find out what they did, so we had to stop them.

"Double Impact!" I shouted, throwing my energy charged keyblades to stop the attack.

Xemnas's attack thought otherwise. It simply whipped out at my weapons and sent them flying at the walls. I called them back to me, seeing as they had no effect at all. They were closing in quickly, so we needed to do something.

Light and dark energies suddenly began to form in each of Riku's hands. "Twilight Collision!" yelled Riku. He threw his charged up power towards the incoming threads of energy, and pulled me to the ground. The two attacks met head on, and an enormous explosion erupted as a result. The ground shook as dust scattered all across the room. Thanks to Riku, we managed to avoid Xemnas's assault unscathed.

The air slowly cleared and the cloud of dirt settled. Xemnas was looking on with a look of pure hate exuding from him. We got up on our feet and prepared for the next bout to come.

"My turn!" shouted Riku. Dark energy surged all around his body. "Dark Aura!" Columns of darkness burst out all around Xemnas as Riku went in for the kill.

I couldn't see anything that was going on within the black mass, but I remained away at a safe distance. Riku was more than capable of taking care of himself. I knew that better than anyone else. For now, all I could do was hope that he was would be alright.

The darkness finally began to fade, and I could see the silhouette of the two of them. I was relieved to see that Riku was indeed safe, but I couldn't say the same for Xemnas. His body sported some deep gashes, and his cloak was bloodied and tattered. Riku had done quite a number on him. I decided that I would take this chance to finish Xemnas off.

"Dual Disaster!" I screamed, throwing my two keyblades directly at him. My weapons encircled one another, creating a razor sharp sphere of energy. "We finally won," I thought with relief, waiting for it to meet contact.

"Armor of Nothingness!" cried Xemnas.

A giant protective shell formed around Xemnas, and my attack simply bounced off without making a dent.

"Damn!" I shouted. "Doesn't he ever give up?"

"Obviously not," answered Riku.

Through the semitransparent cover, we could see Xemnas morphing into...something, but we weren't exactly sure what that something was. A few moments later, the barrier began to peel away, falling to the ground like an egg cracking from a newborn chick. Riku and I finally realized what we were up against. Xemnas was decked out it in extremely thick, silver armor. His helmet was especially guarded and had the appearance of an eagle's head. He had long sleeves and a cape draped down to the floor, colored beautifully with reds, oranges, and yellows. To top it all off, he had an elegantly placed golden crown atop his head. This was the incredibly strong form that Riku and I had faced once before.

"So maybe this won't be so easy," I commented to Riku.

"Ya think," joked Riku. "Well we may as well get to it. Dark Firaga!"

A flaming orb of black and blue went hurtling towards Xemnas. He didn't make a move to block but simply stood unyielding. We saw why he was so confident as the fiery attack met a shimmering wall that stopped it before it could reach him.

"So we have to find a way to get through that barrier of his," I spoke, "and then deal the final blow."

"You make it sound so easy, Sora," laughed Riku. "You forgot that he's not just going to sit there and let us do all of this."

"Well that just makes it fun," I added.

A sword-lance appeared in the soldier's hand, and he swung it intimidatingly. This is just we needed right now. Xemnas was not wasting time as he lunged forward.

"Shimmering Effervescence!" I called out.

Orbs of light shot outwards from my blades in an attempt to halt the behemoth that was charging towards us. They blew up all around him, but his barrier seemed to be keeping him safe from the barrage.

"Uh, a little help here, Riku!" I chimed.

"My pleasure," replied Riku. "Arcane Torrent!"

Needles of negative energy erupted out of Way to Dawn. It was a maelstrom of power storming over Xemnas, but sadly it had no effect thanks to that annoying safeguard of his. He was coming in fast, and nothing seemed to be working.

"Um...Sora," started Riku nervously, "got any ideas?"

"Give me a sec," I answered.

"We don't really have much time, darling," uttered Riku looking at Xemnas getting uncomfortably close.

"I need a little time, but I think I can do it," I responded.

Xemnas was right in front of us and was bringing his sword down.

"Sora!" cried Riku.

"Diamond Chrysalis!" I muttered, raising my hands up.

My heart glowed brightly as light flowed from my chest and enveloped Riku and I. Xemnas's onslaught smashed into my shield heavily, but my defense stood strong and unwavering. Xemnas was caught off guard by this an stumbled backwards, losing his balance.

"I'll take care of his barrier," I told Riku, "and when I give the signal, be ready to finish him. Until then, stay out of the way. Got it?"

"Ay ay, captain," mocked Riku, backing up a few steps.

I walked forward with light still radiating from my body. "Crescent Frisson!" I yelled. One after another, arcs of sharp light streaked towards Xemnas and met ferociously with his defense. He was holding his ground as an admirable opponent. My power was too much for him though, and he began to be pushed backwards by the assault. His wall was rupturing with each hit, and splits were developing across its surface. Finally, the wall splintered into pieces, and his body was pummeled by wave after wave. He was pinned against the wall, leaving him completely open.

"Now, Riku!" I ordered.

Darkness poured into Riku's right arm. It sharpened and elongated into the form of a mighty spear. I ceased my attack, and Riku roared, "Nightmare Javelin!"

He plunged his arm straight into Xemnas's chest, piercing through his tough armor. The wall behind him cracked do to the force of the blow. Riku pulled his arm out and retreated back some distance to examine his work

Xemnas teetered on shaky legs.

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed. "He should be--"

"Wait, Sora," gestured Riku.

The armor covering his body commenced to dissolve into nothing. Slowly, Xemnas's original form was beginning to reveal itself, until he was once again normal. He had a gaping whole in his chest where Riku had left his mark. Xemnas was not giving up as he dragged himself forward, attempting to continue fighting. His body was dissipating into a dark haze, and he struggled to hold on.

"This isn't over," announced Xemnas. "Master Dryxl will reward me for performing my duty. Once he has control of everything, I will become his right hand man and--"

"Not only are you delusional, Xemnas," I retorted, "but you're dead!" I shot a beam of energy from the Kingdom Key, reducing him to black smoke. "Sweet dreams."

I collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Riku rushed over with a worried look on his face.

"Sora!" screamed Riku. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just overdid it a little," I replied. "You know me...don't worry about it."

"If you say so," spoke Riku unpersuaded. "So what are we gonna do about the Princes--"

"Where is he?" shouted Roxas, barging in through the door. "I'll make him pay--"

"It's ok, Rox," I said. "Xemnas is gone, and we found Kairi and the other Princesses. See?"

Roxas looked around the room and realized that everything was fine and was just as I had said. "Leon, Demyx, Cloud, and Aerith...it's all clear in here."

I looked up in surprise to see the four of them come piling in. Wait if they're here then where's---

"Where's Namine?" I asked.

"Dryxl got her, Sora," answered Demyx, looking both ashamed and upset. "We tried to but--"

"It's ok, Demyx," I reassured him. "We'll get her and the others back I promise."

"Axel and Zexion didn't make it either," uttered Roxas remorsefully, "We've managed to defeat the Organization, but it still isn't enough. We've lost so many friends, and Dryxl is still out there preparing to destroy everyone else! Why do we have do this..." he trailed off with tears streaming down his face.

I jumped up and embraced Roxas, rubbing his back soothingly. "I know how much you loved him, Rox," I condoled. "We'll find some way to save him and the others, but we have to stay strong in the mean time in order to defeat Dryxl. This nightmare won't be over until that happens. So until then, stay alert and ready for anything. Ok," I grinned with a tear running down my face. Roxas nodded, wiping away his sorrows for the moment.

Aerith walked over to me, "Let me heal you real quickly, Sora and Riku."

She placed her hands out in front of her, sending a green aura over me. I could feel my body begin to relax, and all of my aches and pains start to disappear. After a few more seconds, she was finished and moved over to tend to Riku's wounds.

"What would do without you, Aerith," I smiled before turning to the others. "Now that were done here, let's get the Princesses to somewhere safe," I directed.

We freed the ladies from their shackles, and gently removed them from the wall.

"Where do we want to take them?" asked Leon.

"Back to the hideout, for now," I responded.

"I'll open a portal," commented Demyx. He raised his hand and summoned a dark door. As he was calling forth the opening, however, I noticed that his chest gleamed slightly.

"What was that?" I questioned pointing towards his chest.

"Oh, it's nothing really," smirked Demyx. "It was just my heart glimmering. I'm still getting used to the whole thing."

"I gotcha," I replied. "Wa...wa...wait! Did you say you have a heart?!?"

"Yup!" smiled Demyx, "and so did all of the other Org members that sided with you. It's all still very new."

"What else happened while I was gone?" I inquired rather confusedly.

"Well, Leon and Cloud finally hooked up," added Demyx.

"Huh," I shrugged. "I always knew there was something going on between them. Good for them. Anyways, we'll talk about his later. Help get the Princesses out of here."

Demyx saluted and headed over to help Leon and the others. Leon and Cloud each balanced two princesses over their shoulders and entered the dark portal. Aerith and Demyx also managed to support two more Princesses to safety, following after Leon and Cloud. The only people who remained were Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and I. Riku and I carefully held up Kairi with one her arms around each of our shoulders while Roxas followed closely.

"Kairi," I whispered. "Everything is going to be alright. We've got you now. You're safe."

The ground under us suddenly began to shake violently. This didn't look good.

"Roxas!" I commanded. "Take Kairi and get her out here! You have to get to the others and tell them what's going on."

"No!" refused Roxas. "I'm not leaving you guys behind. I promised Axel that I would help you, and that is exactly what I'm going to do!"

The room around us warped, and our surroundings altered drastically. We were no longer standing in an enclosed room. The sky above was black, and we were on what appeared to be a floating island in empty space. I didn't know what was going on at first, but that is when I saw Dryxl standing at a distance. Lying next to him on the ground was a motionless Namine. He hadn't take her heart, otherwise she wouldn't still have a physical form. There was still hope!

I raced forward, thinking that if I could get her away from him, and then the world would be safe for now. I didn't get that chance. Dryxl's plunged his hand into Namine's chest, releasing the last remaining piece to Kairi's heart.

"No!" I screamed, falling to the ground.

His arm glowed with light, and seven shining hearts exited from it. They flew into the air and joined together with Namine's stolen heart.

"I didn't want you to miss saying goodbye to her, and with the hearts of all Seven Princesses," roared Dryxl, "I call forth Kingdom Hearts!"

The giant mass of light hovered serenely above all of us. The hearts shined synchronously and fired a beacon of light towards the ground. From that beam, the outline of a door was forming. A few seconds later, there stood Kingdom Hearts in all of its glory. The Door to the Light and the heart of all worlds. This was the last piece that Dryxl needed for his plan, and now he had it.

Dryxl grinned at us with a teasing look upon his face. "And so, here's to the beginning of the end!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! No one died in this chapter, which hopefully makes you guys as happy as I am. We're finally getting down to the battle of the century. I planned out the gist of how things would go down at the end of this story ever since the beginning, so the next chapter(s) has/have been dying to come out of me for such a long time. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts and what you think is going to happen next. I think I might just surprise you yet ;)**

**-SorasOblivion**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: It's been far too long since I've updated, but college, once again, is kicking my butt and stealing me away from fanfic :( I apologize for cutting you guys off at the peak of the story. Thank God for spring break XD I hope that you guys haven't given up on me, because we're down to the final battle. It's time for the gang to face their greatest battle yet, and they'll need all of the help they can get to defeat Dryxl. For those new to the story or the diehard fans who have stuck through everything till the end, you're in for a one hell of a chapter. I won't keep you any longer, so enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: From the Ashes**

I buried my nails into the ground beneath me, frustrated with all of my failures. How could I have let all of this happen? Kairi bought us time, holding off Dryxl by separating Namine from herself, yet we couldn't even manage to keep her out of danger. Zexion and Axel gave up their lives for the sake of our cause and lost their only chances of living normal lives with the ones they loved. And King Mickey...all I did was let their sacrifices go to waste. I glared at the monster before me with hatred boiling inside. I could not allow him to hurt anyone else any longer. I'm not going to sit by and wait for him to destroy the entire universe. It's about time I made my final stand and avenge the deaths of my friends.

"It's the least I can do for them," I whispered, clenching onto my chest.

I picked myself off the ground and regained my composure. I had to make sure I was at my best, which meant staying completely focused on the task ahead. There is no room for mistakes against Dryxl. One false move could mean the end of the world. The goal now is to keep him away from the Kingdom Hearts and defeat him at all costs; for the sake of the universe.

Riku and Roxas walked forward, and joined me on either side.

"You ready to end this, Sora?" questioned Riku.

"More than you know," I answered.

"Sora," started Roxas, "I think it's about time that I reconnect with your heart. You're going to need all the strength you can get in this battle and this way, you'll have one less friend to worry about getting hurt during the fight. I think it's a good idea and what Axel meant by me helping you..."

"Thanks, Rox," I replied. "I think you're right. Together we'll put him in the grave for good. And don't worry...once this is all over, we'll get Axel back. We'll get them all back. That's a promise."

"Don't let me down now," responded Roxas. "Or I'll kick your ass," he smiled, ruffling my hair.

"You'll just be kicking yourself, dumbass," I smirked.

"Well, we don't have time to dawdle, so I guess I'll be going then," muttered Roxas nonchalantly. "Here goes nothing."

Roxas placed his hand to my chest, and closed his eyes. I felt my heart start to react, and light began shining at Roxas's touch. The light consumed his entire body, until he was completely enveloped in its glow. Slowly, the energy began to make its way into my body. Roxas's strength was surging into me, filling in the missing piece of my heart. All of his thoughts and feelings were flowing into my mind, becoming a part of my being. It was such a comforting feeling having him there once again. The light subsided, and Roxas was no longer there. I closed my eyes, delving into my conscience. There, Roxas appeared before me and simply grinned, "Let's show him what we've got."

"You got it, Roxas," I uttered.

Riku turned towards me, placing his hands on mine. "No matter what happens, Sora, we have stay focused on protecting Kingdom Hearts and destroying Dryxl. I know this is harsh, but we can't let our feelings for each other prevent us from doing that. This is bigger than just the two of us."

"That's easier said than done," I retorted. "I can't just not–"

"I feel the same way," interrupted Riku, "but we can't afford to lose this battle because of it."

"I know..." I said, looking away from his eyes. "I won't let you down, Riku, or the others. This is too important."

"Exactly," spoke Riku. "You ready?" He summoned Way to Dawn and swung it with a determined look in his eyes.

"I was born ready," I answered, bringing out my two weapons: one bearing the scars from the countless battles we had fought together and the other filled with recent memories of new friends and the painful loss of them. Together we would finish things for good. It was time to take down Dryxl and bring an end to his reign of terror.

Throughout all of this, Dryxl seemed to be so lost in his thoughts after summoning Kingdom Hearts, that he didn't even seem aware of our presence. All the better for us. We walked forward, taking this opportunity to place ourselves between Dryxl and the Door. He, however, appeared to take notice of this.

"So this is the Keyblade Master's final stand, is it?" mocked Dryxl. "Maybe you'll put up a better fight than your weak friends did. How are they doing by the way?"

"You–" I screamed, starting to lunge forward.

Riku grabbed my arm, "Sora, remember what I told you. We have to keep our cool. Don't let him get to you no matter what. Got it?"

"You're right," I muttered. "I"m sorry."

"Don't sweat it," replied Riku. "Now let's get down to business."

Riku and I took our battle stances and prepared ourselves for the most difficult battle ever.

"Time for some fun," laughed Dryxl, calling forth his sai. "Show me what you've got!"

I shot forward, and Riku followed close behind. Dryxl was unmoved by our incoming assault and simply smiled.

I jumped into the air, raising my blades overhead. I brought them crashing down upon him, but he was too quick and parried the attack.

As our weapons were locked in contact, I looked into his eyes. They were black and empty, as though their nothingness went on for an eternity. At that moment, Riku came in from the side and thrust his weapon at Dryxl. Dryxl effortlessly forced me backwards and jumped onto Riku's keyblade. Riku was stunned by what had occurred.

"You're already boring me," chided Dryxl, kicking Riku's face and sending him flying to the ground.

"You bastard!" I yelled, lifting my blades into an crisscrossed formation. Energy began to pour into my weapons from all directions. I needed a little time to gather enough power, and Dryxl seemed to understand this, because he launched towards me. I needed a few more seconds...3...he was closing in on me...2...almost there...1...Dryxl was a few meters away. I brought them down, aiming straight for Dryxl, "Take this! Solar Cannon!"

An enormous beam of light shot forward from my keblades. I braced myself from the force of the attack. This would get Dryxl for sure, no doubt about it. Wrong. Dryxl somersaulted into the air, maneuvering around the blast and flew above me. I had to do something, so I attempted to redirect the blast upwards. Leaning backwards, I dug my feet into the dirt, and the beam shot upwards. It was too slow, however. Dryxl whipped his weapon around, slicing the upper part of my left arm with deadly precision. I dropped my keyblade in response, blood flowing freely down my forearm.

"That was a nice trick," spoke Dryxl from behind me, "but you'll have to be quicker than that if you have any hope of saving your precious world. It's my move now. Dark Impulse!"

I stood there paralyzed and unable to move. There wasn't time for me to protect myself from his attack or move out the way; he was far too close. This was it.

"Dark Shield!" called Riku.

I turned around to see Dryxl's assault meet Riku's barrier. Dark energy poured against the wall, but the shield withheld against its might. Riku came up from behind me and supported me while we retreated back some distance. Riku's protective spell ended and Dryxl wore a disappointed look upon his face.

"You almost had him, Sora," chimed Riku, while placing his hand to my lesion. "Cure!" Green light flowed over the cut and stopped the bleeding. "Let's go after him at the same time. That way if he dodges one us, the other can fill in the gap. We have to rile him by knocking him off balance."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed, calling back my fallen keyblade. "Ready?"

Riku nodded. Once again, we plowed towards our target with fierce determination.

"Double Impact!" I cried, throwing my energy-charged weapons at Dryxl.

As expected, he leaped out of the way, but we were ready for him this time.

"Twilight Collision!" shouted Riku. The two opposing forces collided with amazing intensity, exploding head on with Dryxl.

He plummeted to the ground, but we weren't going to stop there. I grabbed onto Riku's hand, and we began to spin rapidly. With our rotating keyblades, we created a deadly tornado.

We propelled towards Dryxl, "Howling Cyclone!"

Our attack made contact, pummeling him with blow after blow until we finally seceded. We landed softly on the ground below us, while Dryxl slammed to the earth.

"Almost done," commented Riku, pointing Way to Dawn at Dryxl.

"I gotcha," I replied, directing my blades towards him as well.

Light swelled at the ends of our weapons, readying to finish off this evil for good. I couldn't believe this was happening after fighting for so long. Our rays shot towards the motionless beast of man. My heart was beating fast from excitement. It was finally over...or so I thought.

Dark energy erupted around Dryxl, protecting him from the Light. Waves of nauseating energy forced itself against us, and I struggled to maintain my composure. Riku saw my unease and pulled me close, trying to insulate me from the darkness. I started to relax a little, but the unsettling feeling was still there. I knew that something big was coming, and it wasn't going to be good.

The column of dark energy subsided, and what remained left Riku and I speechless. Dryxl had morphed into some kind of monster. His hair seemed to slither like snakes of darkness, and his skin turned a sallow color, no longer tan as before. There were now four arms protruding from his waist, each wielding a sai, and his body was now pulsating with enormous muscles. Leathery, bat-like wings sprouted from his back. The evil creature that had grown up in the Darkness his entire childhood now stood before us. But one thing that remained the same, were those black pools of darkness that he called eyes.

"Now you will know the true power of Darkness!" growled Dryxl. "First I'll finish you two off. I want to fell the life drain from your bodies. Then, I'll finally have Kingdom Hearts all to myself. Once I destroy it, the universe will crumble into nothing, and I will revive it from the ashes and transform it as I please. Darkness will rule over all, and the world will finally know the pain that I went through. Suffering will be felt by everyone. Hatred, rage, envy, and lust will conquer while useless things like friendship and love will be buried in the ground. I will make sure of that."

"There's no way we're going to allow you to create such a place!" I yelled. "You underestimate the power of the things you call useless. Happiness, love, sincerity...the Light from these things will never be extinguished. Our hearts and the hearts of everyone alive will see to that."

"Sora's right, Dryxl," responded Riku. "I know Darkness and it doesn't come close in comparison to the magnitude of Light. The Darkness holds no comfort or safety in its grasp. All it has to offer is despair and betrayal, and the world will never give into that."

"You speak big words, Keyblade Masters," uttered Dryxl, "but can you back them up?"

Dryxl appeared to be preparing to attack us. I guess we were about to see what Dryxl was all about.

"Sora, we can do this," smiled Riku. "Just believe in yourself. Dark Aura!"

Dark pillars issued from the attack, flaring all around Dryxl. We watched anxiously to see what the result would be. Before the darkness cleared, laughter sounded through the obscurity.

"You dare use Darkness against me!" roared Dryxl. "You puny boy cannot grasp its true power! This is true Darkness! Medusa's Wrath!"

Dark tendrils bolted towards us at incredible speeds. I only had a second to react, "Shimmering Effervescence!"

Orbs of light met with the streams of darkness. Tiny explosions prevented Dryxl's barrage from reaching us. I thought everything was going fine but suddenly, Dryxl's attack overpowered mine. The Darkness completely swallowed the Light...The next thing I know, Riku and I were trapped in its cold grasp. I could feel Dryxl's hatred and suffering from the grip. The warmth from my Light was draining from me.

Dryxl was coming closer, "I thought you two would put up more of a fight, but I guess I was wrong. I won't delay this any longer. Who wants to go first? Eeny meeny miny moe! Looks like it's the end for you...Sora."

A tear trickled down my face, "Riku...I love you. I wish...I wish that things were different. If we never became Keyblade Wielders––"

"Our love would never have grown so strong," interrupted Riku. "You can't give up, Sora. I know you're stronger than that."

"You would say––" I started.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," smirked Dryxl with his deformed face, "but I have a world to annihilate." One of his arms pulsed with negative energy and his sai surged with its power, extending outward. "I'll try to be gentle, but I won't make any promises," laughed Dryxl.

I closed my eyes as Dryxl raised his arm and prepared to end my life, "Executioner's Vengeance!"

"No!" cried Riku, shining with light and breaking free from his imprisonment.

He lunged towards me, releasing me from my bindings. We cluttered to the ground with a thud. Dryxl's attack narrowly missed me, but it didn't miss completely. Riku lay beside me, still and bleeding from his torso. Riku had been stabbed trying to save my life.

I crawled over to him, shaking, "Riku, speak to me!"

Riku coughed, "I did my part, Sora, now you have to finish it." With that he went unconscious.

My heart stopped. Tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't breathe. The world was spinning all around me. It just hit me that Riku might not make it. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. All I could do was stare blankly at the ground.

"The stupid boy just couldn't wait his turn," spat Dryxl. "I'll just have to––"

"Don't you dare talk about Riku," I flared. "Ever!"

Hatred and vengeance filled by body. All I could think about was tearing Dryxl into a million tiny pieces. I wanted him to suffer as much I was right now. How dare he talk about...how dare he think about Riku! He had no fucking right!

That's when I felt it. The Darkness came pouring into me. It flowed through my veins, and stifled all traces of light within me. My keyblades disappeared from my hands, no longer recognizing a strong heart filled with light. The Darkness was exhilarating and nothing like the past experiences. I could feel it giving me strength, urging me to kill; that was the only thing I wanted to do right now. "Use me," it whispered. "Give into my power." So I did.

"I'll make you pay, Dryxl," issued a strange voice from my body, not quite my own.

"I didn't expect this to happen to you of all––" muttered Dryxl.

"Silence!" I screamed. "You're a waste of air."

"You dare––" started Dryxl.

"Somber Despair!" I called.

A blistering wave of darkness jetted at Dryxl. He seemed to think nothing of my assault, but he was in for a surprise. The blast hit him head on, and Dryxl attempted to shield himself with his wings. It appeared he underestimated the power of my pain.

"Arrghh!" I roared. "Feel the power of my Darkness!"

Another wave of power shot forward, sending Dryxl flying backwards out of control. The strength I felt was unbelievable. I was invincible, like nothing could stop me from attaining my goal. Dryxl stood up, looking extremely pissed and ready to retaliate.

"You know nothing about Darkness!" replied Dryxl. He began to concentrate his darkness with his four hands. The force was creating a powerful sphere of energy. "Take this! Dampening Blackout!"

The ball hit me, and I exploded with agony. It was as though I was being punctured by thousands of swords all over my body. The image of Riku's lifeless body flashed in my mind, and I ignored all of the pain that I was experiencing.

"Is that all that you've got," I responded. "That tickled. I won't let you get away with what you did to Riku! Sinister Fusillade!" Countless particles of darkness took form before me, preparing for the assault. "Fire!"

They launched like bullets, pelting forward in a shower of of darkness. Dryxl was berated by the onslaught. They pierced his wings, severed his arm, and brought him to his knees.

"Are you ready to surrender your life yet, Dryxl," I asked.

Dryxl responded with laughter, "You still don't understand, child. I'm more than anything you've ever faced before. The Organization, the Heartless, and Ansem...they were nothing. Dryxl's wounds began to heal before my very eyes. Darkness oozed over his body, filling in the gaps and reattaching his body. "Darkness is and will be my only "friend." You will never beat me at my own game! Haunting Shadow!" Dryxl staggered, trying to hold himself together.

A cloud covered my face, and I was overcome with bone-chilling Darkness. This was Darkness in its purest form. This was the Darkness I remembered. I fell to my knees unable to maintain control over this power any longer. I felt myself falling...falling into emptiness, unable to escape. It was complete solitude, void of all light and warmth.

"Sora," spoke Riku softly, grabbing onto my leg. "Do not let the Darkness control you. You are the greatest form of Light I have ever known. Your heart is strong, strong enough to conquer the Darkness and to defeat Dryxl. Force it out of you with your light. Think of our friends, Mickey, me...our love can conquer anything. Just believe, remember?"

"I...I remember, Riku," I hesitated. "Everyone's sacrifice, my promise, and the world. I won't let them down. I can't!"

Light burst all around me, exterminating all of the Darkness within me. I was free, for good this time. Darkness no longer had a hold over me. I looked down to see Riku lying at my feet. He was unconscious but still alive. Thank God. That's when I noticed Dryxl, who seemed to be struggling with himself.

"You may have escaped the Darkness, but you're far from safe," bellowed Dryxl. "I'm not through with you yet. Flashing Dagger!"

Dryxl hurtled one of his sai like a bolt of lightning. There was no time to summon my keyblades. I was completely drained after everything that had just happened.

"Die!" yelled Dryxl crazily.

There was a sound of tearing flesh.

"I promised Axel that I'd help you, Sora," smiled Roxas, turning to face me. Dryxl's weapon lay embedded in his chest.

"Rox..." I whimpered.

"Shh," comforted Roxas. "You've never broken a promise yet, so give him a good whack for me would ya?"

"I promise," I cried.

Roxas burst into light, revealing a beautiful, glowing heart. It disappeared in a burst of glimmering sparkles. I had just lost a part of myself, but I wouldn't let him down.

Dryxl's shape was doing something odd. It appeared as though he were melting? His wings dropped to the ground followed by the extra pair of arms. I understood what was going on. Dryxl couldn't hold this form anymore, so he was changing back. I watched until finally the original Dryxl stood before me.

I tried to steady my shaky legs, "You've got nothing left to give, Dryxl. The gig's up!"

"On the contrary!" uttered Dryxl. "It's just beginning!"

He disappeared and materialized right in front of my eyes. I stared dumbfounded in the eyes of pure evil.

Dryxl plunged his sai into my shoulder and pinned it into the ground. I wreathed in pain, but remained unable to move from that spot.

"I'll deal with you momentarily," announced Dryxl.

Dryxl walked over to Riku's motionless body and picked him off of the ground.

"What are you going to do with him," I demanded. "Just leave him alone. Take me instead!"

"Wait your turn, Sora," answered Dryxl, carrying Riku away. "You saw what happened to Riku when you get too anxious to die.

"Please!" I commanded, trying to free myself. I was still too weak.

I watched helplessly as Dryxl carried my love in the direction of Kingdom Hearts.

"You see, Sora," began Dryxl. "There was one other reason I allowed you two stay alive for so long. Can you guess what that reason was...? Of course not, because my father was the only other person to know of it. Reading through my father's secret files, I discovered an interesting bit of information. A way to destroy Kingdom Hearts. How, you might ask? The heart of a Keyblade Master! Firing the pure heart of a Wielder through Kingdom Hearts would obliterate it, sending the world into chaos. A chaos that I would control, bend to my very will. Thus, I needed one of the three of you. Kairi, of course, was out of the picture, because I needed her as a Princess of Heart. Pity, I would have enjoyed crushing her insolent––"

"Shut the hell––" I retorted.

"Quiet!" silenced Dryxl. "Now where was I. Yes...that left you and Riku and well, you brought yourselves right to me. Lucky for you, I've decided to keep you alive long enough to witness the love of your life die before your very eyes and watch the world crumble. I hear that this is an excruciatingly painful feeling, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

Dryxl held Riku up against the Door, placing his hand to Riku's heart. I squeezed at the weapon holding me in place, and it started to give.

"I will finally realize my dream," said Dryxl.

Just a little more...got it! I was free. Jumping up with renewed strength, I started running towards Riku. There was still time. There was still...

"Dark Impulse!" yelled Dryxl.

My heart felt like it was being wrenched out of my chest with someone's bare hands; Riku's heart was gone. It was the only explanation for this unbelievable pain. I collapsed, clutching my chest and screaming.

The ground exploded as the beam of light pierced completely through Kingdom Hearts. Riku's heart had done the job, and Kingdom Hearts was dissolving before my very eyes. Dryxl did it. He'd managed to destroy everything.

"Riku," I sobbed, closing my eyes. He was gone...

"I've done it!" laughed Dryxl. "I finally have my revenge! Father, have I made you proud?"

Dryxl was completely lost in his own world as the last remnants of Kingdom Hearts vanished in a show of lights. Now that it, the heart of all worlds, was gone, the universe would fall apart. Everything would be engulfed in Darkness. But nothing appeared to be happening, and Dryxl noticed as well.

"What's this!" he exclaimed, looking upward. "The stars aren't going out! They should be extinguished! What's going on?"

I don't understand. Kingdom Hearts is destroyed, so why is everything still intact?

"Sora," called a familiar voice from inside me. "Allow me to explain."

"King Mickey," I thought, digging deep into my mind.

"You got it!" announced Mickey.

The King's physical form took shape in my conscience. I should have known he wouldn't let things end like this.

"Can you tell me why everything isn't in chaos?" I asked. "Kingdom Hearts is––"

"Your heart is strong and full light, Sora," spoke Mickey.

"But I gave into the Darkness," I retorted. "I let it control me! I'm nothing compared to you."

"You also overcame it," continued Mickey. "There aren't many people who are capable of overcoming the true essence of Darkness with their hearts alone, but you managed it. The love you hold for your friends and your determination to protect those around you will never be conquered. It is the purest and most powerful form of Light and because of this, Kingdom Hearts will never be conquered."

"What are you saying exactly," I questioned.

"I'm saying that Kingdom Hearts cannot be destroyed so long as a single pure heart remains to act as a host."

"Host!" I yelled. "Are you saying that––"

"Yup," smiled Mickey. "Kingdom Hearts now resides inside of you, Sora. Well, at least for the time being."

I couldn't process this. The heart of all worlds now lied within in my own heart. This was incredible!

"It is up to you to finish off Dryxl for good," said Mickey. "You have the power within you to do it so just believe in it."

The King was right. I had to do this. Everyone was counting on me, and I wouldn't let them down.

"Thank you, King Mickey," I responded. "You're always looking out for me. Especially in the toughest of times."

"It's my pleasure," returned Mickey. "Now I must be going. Let the Light guide you and don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all."

With that, King Mickey faded away, and I opened my eyes. This would be the last time that I faced Dryxl. There would be no second chances.

Dryxl regained awareness and turned, glaring straight at me. "You!" he roared. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. Because of my carelessness, my plans have been thwarted once again. No worries though; I'll obliterate your heart into nothing!"

Dryxl charged at me, sai ready and darkness swimming around his body. He was getting closer and closer with every step.

I couldn't muster up energy to manage an attack. I closed my eyes, searching for some form of power I could use to stop him. I dug deeper and deeper into the recesses of my mind, hoping that somewhere deep down I would find the needed strength I was looking for.

"It's over!" shouted Dryxl, a couple feet away from me. "You're mine!" He stabbed forward with his sai.

That's when I felt it. The Light of Kingdom Hearts.

"Ahhh!" screamed Dryxl in agony, as light exploded from my body. "This is impossible!"

"You can never defeat the power of Light," I spoke. "It will never diminish."

Dryxl retreated to a safe distance.

I could feel them. The hearts of everyone. Axel, Roxas, Kairi...they were all here inside of me, giving me strength.

"I won't let some spoiled brat ruin everything," commented Dryxl. "Dark Im––"

"Severing Radiance!" I called.

A stream of light sliced at Dryxl, tearing at his shoulder.

"That was for Kairi," I announced. "This is for Axel! Sacred Phoenix!"

Golden flames encircled my body before taking flight. They transformed into Axel's fiery, crimson bird. Dryxl tried to run, but it dove straight into him, erupting in a column of shimmering fire. Dryxl fell to his knees, singed from the attack.

"And this for Namine!" I chimed. "Arrow of Nirvana!"

A piercing of light bolted at Dryxl. He stood there, stunned and unmoving. The attack punctured his other shoulder, now immobilizing both of his arms.

"This is for Riku!" I bellowed. "For taking away the love of my life! Twilight Collision!"

I called forth both Light and Darkness, but this time I was unafraid of the power. I hurtled the two energies, aiming for the heartless being before me. They blew up on contact, eliciting more painful cries from Dryxl. He crumpled to the ground.

I slowly made my way over to his pathetic body. "Your time is over, Dryxl."

"Never!" howled Dryxl, attempting to throw a punch at me but merely falling back to the ground.

"You're life is fading," I commented. "I can feel your heart, what's left of it anyways, drawing near to its end. But before you go, I have one last use for you. I will undo all of the horrible things you have done to the world. Assassin's Mimicry!"

I plunged my hand into Dryxl's black heart and called out, "This is for Zexion and all of the other people that you killed! Dark Resurrection!"

I felt my chest erupt with energy. With Dryxl's power and the energy of Kingdom Hearts, I would bring back all of the people that he had hurt with his evil plan. The force was almost unbearable as hearts came flooding from my body, from Kingdom Hearts. Thousands of them flowed out of me, returning home to rejoin their loved ones.

Dryxl gripped onto my arm, trying to stop me but was too weak. He could only watch as all of his plans unraveled before him.

"Just a little more," I thought, pinching my eyes closed from the pain. It felt as though my insides were being sucked out of me, but I knew I had to hold on just a little longer. The flow of hearts slowed until only four hearts hovered in front of me. One of them lightly floated towards Riku before gently settling into his body. The other three glowed and then began to take human shape. It was Roxas, Axel, and Zexion. I became overwhelmed with happiness seeing them alive.

Roxas tackled me, strangling me in a suffocating hug. "I knew you could do it, Sora! I just knew it!"

"Ouch!" I uttered.

"I gotta hand it to ya kiddo," Axel smiled, "that was one hell of fight."

Roxas released his grip from me and stomped over to Axel. Roxas raised his hand and slapped Axel right across the face. "Don't you ever die on me again!" Roxas looked especially mad but then jumped at Axel, pushing his lips fiercely against Axel's.

"I know you're happy to see each other," snickered Zexion, "but I really don't want to see that." Zexion turned to me. "In the beginning of it all, I never thought you'd actually do it. But when Demyx was in danger, I felt the power of love...the power of light, and I knew that anything was possible. Thank you."

"Don't mention," I replied.

"I think someone wants to talk to you," spoke Zexion, pointing behind me.

I turned to see Riku and ran up and hugged him. We held each other what felt like ages.

"Just believing," said Riku. "That's all it takes."

He brought his lips softly to mine. This feeling was so comforting, and I was relieved for him to be safe and back with me. We separated but remained staring into each other's eyes. Those aquamarine of his eyes enveloped my body in warmth.

"I think it's about time we meet up with the others," suggested Riku.

"I think so, too," I agreed, "but I have one last job to do."

I delved down into my conscience once more, reaching for Kingdom Hearts. Pulling with all my might, I released it from my heart. In my hands, I held an orb of light. It drifted from my hands, transforming back into the Door.

"It's back where it belongs," I announced.

The Door glowed with white light and then burst into the seven, shimmering hearts of the Princesses. They shot out towards a distant star, where we assumed the gang would be.

"Ready," I sighed. Focusing my energy, I summoned a door of light to take us to Radiant Garden. "It's finally over."

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it!!! Dryxl is finally gone, and everyone is back alive. What did you guys think about that. Pretty epic I must say. It was so exciting to write Sora's dark experience. Everyone has a little evil in them, and Sora's was especially fun. Anywho, let me know what you all have to say about it. Did I do it justice? What'd you like or dislike. There is also one more chapter after this. I want to wrap up everything, and I'm sure there will be some especially pleasing scenes :) Thanks for sticking with me and the story. You guys are awesome.**

**-SorasOblivion**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: I feel so guilty right now for being away from this story for so long. I've been busy with summer vacation and fulfilling my art needs (.com if you want to see some of it :D) Anyways, I have not abandoned this story, and I'm here to finish it off :( That makes me sad, but we've had some good times. I'm really proud of what I've done for my first story, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer than I have already. Here's the final chapter in Kingdom Hearts: From the Ashes...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sand, Sweat, and Sunsets**

We neared our desired destination while light swirled gently all around us, flowing like translucent feathers in the wind. I hadn't felt this safe and warm in what felt like ages, but it was finally over. After all of the battles we'd fought, losses we'd suffered, and tears that had fallen in the past few weeks, we could now rest knowing that everything was at peace. I looked over to see Roxas resting his head on Axel's shoulder while the redhead tenderly stroked the blond's golden locks. I felt Riku's soft fingers caress my own in our interlocked embrace. Uncontrollable emotion came over me, and a single tear trickled down my cheek.

Riku noticed and looked over in concern, "What's wrong, Sora? Are you ok? Did something happ––"

I pressed my finger softly to his lips and shook my head. "I'm just happy," I smiled. "Really, really happy."

Brilliant light burst all around us, announcing our arrival at Radiant Garden where all of our friends would be waiting for our return.

* * *

I felt my feet plant firmly on stone pavement and could see a blurry outline of a group of people standing in front of me. The light slowly subsided and before us stood all of our friends, alive and well; it had to be one of the happiest moments in my life, seeing all of our friends, well almost all of them, beaming with smiles and waving at us. I looked over to see an excited Aerith and Yuffie flailing beside a thoroughly annoyed Leon and an equally irritated Cloud. They didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm as the ladies. I didn't have a chance to really check out the rest of the gang as a screaming Kairi and Demyx came stampeding towards us; I wasn't sure whether to be extremely happy or to fear for my life.

Demyx got there first and latched onto Zexion, squeezing him into the tightest hug ever. It looked as though Zexion's eyes might pop out of the sockets at any second like one of those toys you see on t.v., but the ecstatic blond remained oblivious to his lover's dire condition. "Zexion!" squealed Demyx like a little school girl. "I thought you were gone for good. I was scared that I'd never see you again. I love you so much. Please don't ever die again. Please. Please. Please...!" Then Demyx released Zexion and tackled him to the ground, pinning Zexion's arms above his head and began ravaging the boy in kisses. Zexion was powerless against Demyx's lustful advances.

I don't know what it was, but our eyes were magnetized to what was happening. It was one of those moments where you just kinda stare and don't exactly know how to react. Luckily, Kairi was there to break the awkwardness, and we all just looked away and tried to ignore the little squeaks and moans issuing from a helpless Zexion.

Kairi and I met each other's eyes. It was like an intense staring contest, waiting see which one would give in quicker or make the first move. Sometime went by before we both lunged at each other in a tight embrace and burst into tears. Minutes went by of incomprehensible blubbering, laughing, and crying before we finally separated, managing to calm ourselves down. It appeared that we were getting the same staring treatment as Demyx and Zexion had gotten from us although those two were still going at it, minus a few articles of clothing. But anyways...

"Kairi," I started. "You were just amazing!"

"Well, ya know," replied Kairi, flipping her hair haughtily.

I ignored her little retort and continued, "The way you held out against Dryxl for so long and the whole Namine plan. You must have been in so much pain, but you still managed to––"

"But the way you _were _Kingdom Hearts and used everyone's powers to zap Dryxl _and_ bring everyone in the universe back to life," interrupted Kairi, "that was pretty amazing, too."

We smiled at each other and hugged one last time. It was that special feeling that could only be felt by the closest of friends. We released one another, and Kairi walked past me and over towards Riku.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her other friend, whispering in his ear, "Thank you for keeping him safe. I don't know what the two of us would do without him. Hell, I don't know what the world would do without him."

"I know what you mean," uttered Riku.

They released from their embrace, and Kairi placed a soft kiss on Riku's cheek, causing the boy's fair-skinned face to burn scarlet. Seeing Riku blush made my heart skip with delight.

Riku noticed a particular someone in our crowd of friends, pulling his attention away from his embarrassment and bolting towards the source of distraction. There, beside Queen Minnie herself, stood none other than King Mickey: Riku's mentor, protector, but most importantly, his friend.

Riku toppled to his knees, grasping the little mouse king tightly in his arms.

"Mickey," spoke Riku affectionately, overcome with emotion.

"Riku muh boy," squeaked Mickey in response. "I knew you and the others could do it. You just had to trust and believe in the Light, and nothing could ever stop you. I'm so proud of you."

"Well I'm just glad you're back," responded Riku, trying to hold back tears of relief. I couldn't help but smile at this reunion. The bond those two shared was really something special. They parted, and Riku stood up to greet the others.

I made my way towards our friends and was met with a shower of hugs from Yuffie and Aerith. Who knew that suffocation by hugs was possible but those two could make it happen. Thank goodness they released me from their deadly grip before I completely passed out.

"Nice job, Sora," chimed Aerith.

"You really came through," added Yuffie.

"I have to hand it to ya, kid," said Leon, ruffling my hair. "You did good."

I shoved his arm away playfully. "I'm not a kid Leon," I responded. "But thanks guys. It wouldn't have been possible without the help from all of you."

"Sora," came Mickey's voice from below.

I knelt down and spoke softly to him, "Thank you for helping me find the Light to save Riku and everyone else. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"No thank you, Sora," replied Mickey. "You kept Riku safe and showed me just how powerful the Light from love truly is. Love is the purest and strongest form of Light, and you possessed the essence to wield Kingdom Hearts. You, my sir, deserve my thanks."

"You cease to amuse me, King Mickey," I laughed. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." I summoned Kingdom Key D. "I still need to return this to where it rightfully belongs."

"Then it need go no further," smirked Mickey. "It's right where it should be."

"I can't keep th––"

"You can and you will," retorted Mickey. "I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I'll just find myself another weapon. You know me; I'm very resourceful. Remember, it's the heart that makes the weapon, not the other way around."

"I guess you're right," I agreed. "Anyways, I won't argue with you, your Highness."

* * *

Kairi managed to wrangle Demyx off of Zexion with some help from Namine, Roxas, and Axel. It was quite a sight to behold, but not necessarily a pleasant one.

"Jeez, Demyx," growled Kairi, "control your raging hormones. You could at least wait until you can be some place where we don't have to watch you do naughty things to poor Zexion."

"But that's half the fun," smirked Demyx.

Something tells me Zexion wouldn't agree. That is, if Zexion was capable of doing anything besides drool at the moment.

"So guys," I began, "I guess this is where we all part for a while."

"You make it sound so depressing, Sora, and that's saying something coming from me," commented Cloud.

"Yeah," interrupted Kairi. "Plus Sora, you can always just pop open one of those little Light portals, and we can be wherever we want in a jiffy. So don't make it sound so permanent."

"I know we'll be seeing everyone very soon," spoke Queen Minnie kindly. "I'm sure Mickey and I will get everyone together for dinner or something. Don't you worry."

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything," spoke Zexion recovering from his period of trauma induced silence, "but what're Demyx, Axel, and I supposed to do. We didn't exactly have lives outside of the Organization, so we're kinda lost."

"Wow, Zexion," I answered, "I thought you were the smart one. You're coming back with us to the Island, of course. I mean Axel is obviously going wherever Roxas goes, and we're not just going to leave you and Demyx to fend for yourselves."

"But––"

"No buts mister," I cut in. "You're coming with us."

Zexion smiled, "Thanks, Sora."

"No problem," I responded. "What are friends for."

* * *

We all hugged and said our temporary goodbyes. It was sad to see everyone go, but we knew we'd be seeing each other again very shortly. We watched King Mickey and Queen Minnie disappear back to their kingdom together. Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud returned to the hideout to relax on a greatly deserved vacation. Kairi later informed me that, amongst the commotion of protecting Namine from Dryxl, Leon and Cloud hooked up. I mean seriously, can those two do anything normal? Whatever floats their boat I guess.

"Who's ready to head home finally," I asked.

"Just open the damn portal already," threatened Kairi.

"Alright, alright," I said. "I don't know what's worse: Dryxl or Kairi's temper," I muttered.

"I heard that," glared Kairi. "Love you too, bitch."

I opened a portal of Light, and we headed home...home to Destiny Islands.

* * *

The familiar smell of salty air and the sound of crashing waves washed over me. The sky glowed with a beautiful array of pinks, purples, and reds as the sun began to set over the horizon. I didn't realize until now how much I had missed this. It was like a piece of me had been missing but now finally returned home, filling in the missing piece to the puzzle.

"It's gorgeous," uttered Namine. "I think we should commemorate this moment right here and now." She whipped out her sketchbook and began shoving us here and there until she had us standing exactly where she wanted us. "There. Perfect. Now don't move." Namine quickly and expertly began scrawling with her pencil, wanting to capture this instant before it passed. After a minute or two, her pencil stopped moving, and she placed her hand over the page. "Just a little extra touch." Her hand glowed with light, and color shimmered onto the paper. "Finished," she ended satisfied, turning the sketch so that we could all see it.

"It wonderful," spoke Roxas kindly.

"You've really outdone yourself this time kiddo," smiled Axel. "It's lovely."

"Thanks," giggled Namine. "This marks the end of one page in our life and the start of many fun-filled more to come."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You can count on that."

"Well," began Kairi, "So much for getting back into the swing of things on the island. Everyone's going to think we're super sketchy for disappearing _again_. But hey, who doesn't like a million eyes staring at them. I absolutely _adore_ the extra attention. Anyways, I guess we should get you (gesturing to Axel, Demyx, and Zexion) settled in."

"Don't worry about Axel, Kairi," interrupted Roxas. "He's coming with Sora and I."

"Oh God," I thought. "I'm going to have to listen to their moans and banging every night. Awesome!"

"Cool," responded Kairi. "That just leaves you two then. You guys can just crash in the garage apartment at my house until we figure out future arrangements. Namine and I can figure out something to tell my parents or do some mojo to make them agree. Follow me!"

"I should probably get you settled in at our house as well, Axel," agreed Roxas. "Let's get going."

"Right behind you, bubble butt," winked Axel.

"I do not have a––eek!" squeaked Roxas as Axel smacked the blond's ass. "I'll get you back. Just you wait."

"I'll look forward to that," taunted Axel.

"Perve," echoed Roxas, stomping off across the sand towards where Kairi, Zexion, and Demyx went.

This left Riku and I alone on the beach. It seemed like so long ago that we were sitting here in this exact spot, and I was struggling to profess my dying love for him. It amazes me how things move so quickly...

"Sora," spoke Riku.

I turned to face him, and he gently pressed his lips against mine. My body melted into Riku's embrace. He brushed his hands softly against my face before running his fingers through my hair, causing me to tingle all over. I glided my hands around Riku's shoulders and slid them down his back. Our kisses became more passionate, and I felt liquid fire begin to build within me.

"Riku," I breathed heavily, "I want you."

He looked at me for a second, and realized what I meant. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," I replied, issuing Riku onto the ground.

Riku planted feathery kisses along my jaw bone, making his way steadily down my neck. Our hips rocked in a steady rhythm, increasing the friction between us.

"Ngh," I moaned.

Riku sat up, and I pulled his shirt off over his head, sliding my hands down his defined chest. Riku closed his eyes in pleasure to my teasing touch. I unbuckled his pants and threw aside the extra layer of clothing separating us. Riku's eyes were wide in shock as I flipped him onto the ground and straddled him.

"My turn," I whispered seductively.

I brushed my lips on neck, eliciting a soft moan from him. I made my way to his collarbone and down his torso, stopping to play with the boy's nipples.

"Unghuhhh, Sora," cooed Riku.

I smiled and happily continued on, stopping to twirl my tongue in and out of his bellybutton. Riku's back arched in approval. He pulled my face towards his own, jamming his tongue into my warm mouth. His hands wound around back and up under my shirt. Riku hooked his fingers and pulled it up and over my head. He explored the newly exposed skin, grazing his lips over the silky, tanned skin. Riku busied his hands, undoing my shorts and slipping them smoothly off my waist. Now only two thin layers of fabric separated our hard members throbbing against one another with each and every thrust.

I interrupted Riku's progress, "I love you so much," and pressed his back onto the sand below. I picked up where I left off, drawing closer and closer to the waistband of his boxers. I slipped my fingers underneath and slid them down and off. I placed my hand on his exposed shaft and began to pump up and down. I began tease the tip of his penis with my tongue.

"Sora!" groaned Riku.

I ceased to torture him any longer, covering it completely with my mouth. His pelvis lurched in ecstasy as I began to massage him with my tongue and suck.

"Uhhhh," panted Riku.

I went on sometime before stopping momentarily. Riku took this chance to flip me over, pinning my hands above my head. "Now it's your turn," smirked Riku with eyes glazed over in excitement.

He trailed down my stomach, and every touch set my body ablaze. This feeling was fogging my brain and making me want him more and more. Seconds when on, and Riku removed my boxers as well. Now nothing separated the desire we had for one another.

"You're so beautiful you know that, Sora," mused Riku. "Are you ready?"

"More ready then I'll ever be," I spoke.

I began to suck Riku's fingers as he massaged my dick with his free hand. Finally we were ready. I spread my legs open, and he placed one finger inside my entrance. My muscles tensed.

"Just relax, my love," soothed Riku. "It might be a little painful at first, but that won't last long."

I nodded my head in approval, and he placed another finger in. Riku stretched and scissored, trying to release of some of the tension. I breathed slowly and focused on remaining relaxed. He removed his fingers and braced himself over me.

"I love you so much, Sora," said Riku, kissing me one last time.

"I love you, too, Riku," I replied.

Riku pushed inside me gently, giving me time to adjust before starting build momentum. It was uncomfortable at first but that feeling was replaced by pleasure like no other. Riku began to thrust faster and faster. I arched into it, adding my own movements into the rhythm. Riku slipped his hands between us and around my member, beginning to stroke me more and more. Our bodies collided one thrust after another, his hips grinding into me. I dug my nails into his back and bit playfully into his shoulder.

"Harder, Riku!" I begged.

Faster and faster the thrusts came. I could feel the fire inside me burning, getting closer and closer to the end. The friction was overwhelming, and I couldn't control it anymore.

"Riku," I screamed. Stars exploded behind by closed eyelids, and fire erupted. I came all over both of our chests, releasing the pent up tension within me. Riku was reaching his climax as well. He lunged forward quicker and quicker.

"Sora!" he shouted, finally freeing himself within me and collapsing exhausted on top of me.

Our bodies were covered in sand, sweat, and semen, but we didn't care. Riku rolled over, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Now that was amazing," I acknowledged.

We watched as the last remnants of the sun sunk below the distant horizon. The surface of the water was calm, and the chatter of seagulls was silenced. It was the perfect beginning to the rest of our lives together: one that was sure to be "fun-filled" as Namine put it. ;)

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Goddddd! I can't believe it's over. Sigh...well I hope that you all have enjoyed the adventure, because I sure did. I think this was a nice, happy chapter that summed up things nicely, especially the lemon at the end ^_^ Thanks for all of your dedicated support and seeing it through to the end with me. You guys make it much easier to crank out chapter after chapter. Please give me your last thoughts on everything or anything else you want to say. Once again, THANKS! XD**

**P.S. I have some thoughts for a sequel in the making, but I'm not going to make any promises quite yet, especially with college starting back up two weeks. Be on the lookout though, and don't forget me :D**

**-SorasOblivion**


End file.
